The Past Misunderstanding a second go around
by swervin35
Summary: Set in the 23 Century. What happens when Bella runs into Edward again after not seeing him since graduating high school? What made her leave him?
1. Graduation Morning

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1 Graduation Morning**

**The Past Misunderstanding**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to the Stephenie Meyers. I do not own or claim to own them.**

Chapter 1 – Graduation Morning

BPOV

_Beeeeeep-beeeeeep-beeeeeep._ My annoying alarm clock went off across the room, forcing me to get up. I slammed my hand down on the button to turn it off. Looking into the mirror, I should be happy today, but instead I was miserable. I didn't sleep well last night, tossing and turning all night.

I would be graduating later from Yale as Valedictorian with summa cum laude honors. I would be receiving my PhD in Linguistics, at only twenty-four — one of the youngest PhD students in the history of Yale. Several companies and schools are trying to recruit me; and though I had been invited interviews by all of them, I had't come to any decisions on what I wanted to do. Not that I had to worry about money.

All I knew was that I needed a break to weigh my options carefully, and that was how I came to my decision to move back to Forks to be near my dad, Charlie. He was a Star Command officer, and during my visit last summer, he had helped me select a contractor to build me a house.

As I turned away from the mirror, I scanned my bedroom. I had almost finished packing — leaving out just a few things that I needed for the day. Charlie had arranged for some Ensigns to load the transport with my things and unload them into the garage of my new home. What I had left to put into the open boxes, could wait. But first, I desperately needed a shower.

The hot water helped to relax me. When I started washing my hair, I thought back to the last several years in Connecticut.

"_Come on, Isabella," Sarah, my roommate, called. "You have to come to this frat party with me!"_

"_I don't know, Sarah. I really should be studying."_

"_That is all you do, study and study. Plus, it is Friday night. You need to take a break and live a little."_

"_All right, just this once, but don't introduce me as Isabella. I am Miley for tonight, all right?"_

"_Sure, whatever, Miley. You might as well call me Leslie."_

_Sarah and I had both started laughing at our nonsense._

It was the same thing every Friday; she wanted me to go to this or that party and we would have the same conversation, unless I really did have to study.

I had to laugh as I thought about all those parties. Sarah had graduated two years ago and gotten married, while I continued my education. I had gotten my undergraduate in two years, moving on to my Master's degree, while she was still working on her undergraduate. We kept in touch for a while, but after a year had lost touch.

Finishing my shower, I stepped out, toweling off before wrapping the towel around me. I blow-dried my hair and did my makeup. Going back into my bedroom, I started getting dressed, when my cell rang. Glancing at the id, _Alice_, I groaned. I hadn't talked to Alice since I received my Bachelor's degree four years ago, and she had been my best friend in high school. I had even dated brother.

"Hi, Alice," I said.

"Hey, Bella. I heard you're getting your PhD today."

I knew better than that; she didn't hear about it from anyone, she saw me getting the degree. "Is that so?" I questioned.

"Of course I did. I'm a little hurt that I didn't get an announcement."

"Alice, we haven't spoken in years."

"I know, silly, but that is because you've been ignoring my calls and emails."

_Damn pixie_, I thought. "I have been busy studying and living my life."

"If you call living your life burying your nose in a book," she teased back, but I could hear the hurt tone in her voice.

"Listen, Alice, I'm sorry I haven't talked to you or responded to your emails; it was just too hard." I knew she'd know what I was talking about.

"Still, you should have let me know." Man, she was laying the guilt on pretty hard. I didn't respond, and after a minute she went on. "So, what's next for you?"

I had carefully crafted a spell preventing her from seeing my decisions. was lying. "I really haven't given much thought to what's next. And don't need to decide until the fall anyway; might do some traveling."

"You should come to Forks for a visit."

"I don't know, Alice."

"I know Esme and Carlisle would love to see you, not to mention me and Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie."

"I would love to see you, Alice, really I would, but I just don't know if I can handle being back in Forks."

"Then we could come and see you."

"Alice," I warned.

"I know, Bella, it's hard for you. At least send me pictures from your graduation."

"I'll think about that. I really need to finish getting ready now, Alice."

"Ok, Bella. Talk to you later."

"Bye," I said, ending the call. Sitting on the bed, I put my head in my hands. Why did I answer that call? _Because you missed Alice and maybe, just maybe, you missed her brother._

She hadn't mentioned him once; a new record for her.

I heard someone knock on the door, and went to see who it was but when I opened the door, nobody was there. Glancing around to see if they were still in the hall, but saw no one. About to close the door, I looked down seeing a package addressed to me, picked it up, and took it inside. Leery about what was inside, I placed my ear to the box, hearing nothing, so placing it on the counter, slowly opening it. Looking inside, I was flabbergasted by the outfit I saw. There was a typed message lying on top that simply said, "Congratulations, Bella. Please wear this when you graduate."

I looked at the outfit again – a sleeveless electric blue silk top, black wool-cashmere blend pants, and black suede Jimmy Choo pumps. Lifting the top from the box and placed it on the counter, followed by the pants. When I looked back in the box to take out the shoes, there was another box. Inside this box was a white gold diamond and blue topaz necklace with matching earrings. I removed the shoes, and nothing else remained in the box. This was much nicer than what I had set out to wear. Placing everything carefully back into the box, carrying it into my bedroom, putting the outfit on.

A half hour later, I was ready and had finished packing all the boxes when another knock sounded at the door.

"Hey, dad," I said, opening the door.

"Wow, Bells, you look great."

"Thanks. Funny, this isn't what I planned on wearing. I received it this morning and there was no indication of who sent it."

"None whatsoever?"

"No." I showed him the box and simple message. "It screams Alice though, and she called me right before it was delivered."

"How is Alice?"

"A little peeved that I didn't send her an announcement. I don't know how she found out."

"I see. As to how she found out, have you forgotten about the news story the local news station did on you?"

"How can I forget when you keep bringing it up," I said, embarrassed once again that I had made the news.

"Well," he said, looking away and rubbing the back of his neck. "You are national news, Bella. The whole town knows. The Mayor asked me if the town could hold a celebration for you."

"And what did you say?"

"All I told him was that I would check with you."

"So, no one knows I am moving back."

"No. Though, Esme was questioning me on the house and who was moving in."

"I told you not to hire Esme to decorate."

"I know, Bells, but she is the best. Not to mention, she was the only one available to decorate, and could have it done in the timeframe you set."

Charlie had me there. Esme was the best and could work miracles no matter how long she had.

When I still hadn't spoken, he added, "I only told her what you wanted the interior decorator to know — colors, style, and the décor you preferred."

"I know Esme is the best, but I hope she didn't figure it was all for me. How does it look?"

"Beautiful," he answered, pulling out the pictures. "These pictures don't even do it justice, but they'll give you an idea."

I quickly looked through the pictures, and Charlie was right, each room was a sight to behold. "I can't wait to see it in person."

"We had better be going. We have to meet your grandfather for brunch and then get you to the auditorium."

"Let me just grab what I need," I said as the four Ensigns came into the apartment.

"I moved what I could," I told them. "Here's the key. I've already signed everything with my landlord, and she knows you four are here. Just go to the main office, and give her the key when you are done. Thanks."

"No problem, and congratulations," one of them said as I walked out the door behind Charlie.

**A/N: An Ensign is a junior rank of a commissioned officer in the armed forces of some countries, normally in the infantry or navy.**

**I am a big sci-fi and mythical fan — _Star Trek_ and _Charmed_. Both shows inspired this story in some ways, as did _Harry Potter_. Other than inspiration, the actual characters from the three will not appear.**


	2. Graduation Brunch and Ceremony

**A/N: In a review of the last chapter, I was asked why I was doing this story a second time. The answer is this: I took the story down to edit. I don't plan on making major changes, unless the beta team I'm working with doesn't understand something. Little additions might be added to clarify the story.**

**A big thanks to two of Project Team Betas' betas, Lyta7 and Batgirl8968, for their help in editing this chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 2 – Graduation Brunch and Ceremony

BPOV

I followed Charlie out of the building and never looked back. I knew if I glanced over my shoulder, I wouldn't want to leave. Living here the past two years was wonderful. My apartment was close enough to campus that I could walk and most of the time did unless the weather was bad. There were good and bad memories to be had in the apartment, mostly good — not that I cared to remember the bad.

Charlie opened the door of the waiting limo for me and I got in after handing my garment bag — which contained my cap, gown, and honor tassels — to the driver. Closing the door, Charlie walked around the car and climbed in next to me.

"Are you looking forward to living in Forks again?" he asked once we were on the road.

"Yes and no. I'm looking forward to the downtime while I figure out if teaching or working in the corporate world is for me. At the same time, I'm not sure how I'll handle things. I mean, Dad, it's a small town and if I run into…"

"No need to complete that sentence, Bells. I don't know what happened between you and Edward, and at this point I don't care. You made your decision and stuck by it all these years."

"But I wonder if I made the right choice." Turning, I stared out the window, silently thinking of the past, of Edward.

Charlie reminded quiet. He had never asked what happened. Never asked why I just up and left for Scotland without saying goodbye — well, he asked once and I refused to tell him.

Twenty minutes later, we pulled up outside the New Haven Country Club. One of the attendants opened the door and helped me out.

I was still silent as we walked up the stairs to the clubhouse. A voice from the podium pulled me from my contemplation. "Pleasure to see you again, Ms. Swan, and might I say you look lovely today."

"Thank you, Frank." Frank was an older gentleman, about the age of my grandfather, and was typically on duty when I came to the club for brunch. It was going to be hard not seeing him every Sunday.

"Your Grandfather was just seated, if you would just follow me."

Frank pulled my chair out for me when we reached the table. "Your server will be right with you," he told us before turning to head back to the podium. A few minutes later, he returned carrying a vase. "Ms. Swan, these beautiful red and yellow roses were just delivered for you."

I put the menu down.

"Who are they from?" Grandfather asked Frank as I took the roses, looking for the card.

"The delivery boy didn't know," Frank replied as he walked away.

I'd found and pulled out the card. "Bella, congratulations on your doctorate. Love, Esme and Carlisle," I read aloud for Grandfather and Charlie.

"That was nice of them," Grandfather said, as the waiter arrived and took our order.

I waited until the waiter was out of earshot and asked, "I wonder how they knew I'd be here."

"I might have mentioned it to Esme when she asked how you were," Charlie answered.

"You might have! Dad, either did or you didn't."

"You got me, Bells. I told her when she called to find out if I was coming to your graduation."

"_Who else did you tell, Dad_?" I asked through clenched teeth. I wasn't mad; it just dawned on me who the outfit I was wearing might be from.

"I didn't tell anyone else, I swear."

The waiter returned, at that moment, with our drinks. I turned to him as he placed my orange juice in front of me. "Is the bar open?"

"Yes, Ms. Swan, it is."

"Can I get a rum and coke?" I normally don't drink when I am going to be speaking in public, but I needed something to calm my sudden attack of nerves — no, not nerves, but fear.

"Right away, Ms. Swan," he said, walking away from the table.

Charlie and Grandfather both gave me a concerned look, but it was Grandfather that spoke up first. "Are you all right, Lass?"

"Quite fine, Grandfather; you know that I don't drink all that often, but I need something a little stronger than orange juice right now."

Charlie and Grandfather exchanged a look. "Does this have anything to do with Edward?" Charlie asked.

"No, not at all," I answered. It was a lie, and I knew it, but a little lie wouldn't hurt them.

"Here you go, Ms. Swan. Your meal should be out shortly."

"Thank you." Taking a much too large sip, I coughed slightly.

"Easy, Bells."

We fell silent. I had much to think about and I believe both knew, giving me the time I needed.

_Admit it already. You made a mistake when you left. Left everyone — even yourself — in Forks. You miss the life you had then. You can get it all back. Just admit you were wrong._

I was still deep in thought when our food came, and remained silent even when the check was placed on the table. Grandfather snatched it up before Charlie or I even glanced at it. As we were leaving, Frank stopped me. "A little graduation present for you, Ms. Swan. I hope you like it."

I opened the small elongated box he handed me. Inside was a lovely pen and pencil set. "Thank you, Frank." I gave him a hug.

"Have a safe trip back home," he said, a twinkle — not normally there — in his old eyes. I hugged him again. I was going to miss him.

The limo was waiting when we walked out the door. Waving off the driver, Charlie opened the door for me. Grandfather got in right after me, sitting across from me. I noticed we had a moment alone, as Charlie was speaking to the driver. "Lass, are you sure you are fine?"

"Yes, Grandfather. I'm perfectly fine."

"What happened after your high school graduation?" he asked suddenly. "You never told me."

"I don't want to talk about it. It's in the past now and that's where it's going to stay." _How had Grandfather known that you were thinking about high school graduation?_

"You know, as well as I, that the past always comes back to haunt you."

"I know, but I can always pray that this stays in the past where it belongs."

"I hope you're right." He gave me a dubious look. "So, have you given any thought to the request your cousin made?" he asked as Charlie got in.

"I have, Grandfather, and I think I'm going to be his model. I know his designs are great and so does the fashion world or he wouldn't be the top Italian designer. And the magazine that wants to do a story on him… it's an opportunity he shouldn't pass up."

"Too bad he didn't like any of the models the magazine typically uses."

"Yes, there is that, but luckily they agreed to let him pick the models. Do you know when the magazine wants to do the shoot?"

"Ian wants to do it sometime in December — at his villa in Umbria — but the magazine wants to do it sooner."

"The location would be great in December."

"He has asked me to accompany you. Would that be a problem?"

"Not at all, Grandfather; all the companies that I've interviewed with so far understand I will be travelling out of the country in December and know I'm willing to work remotely during that time."

"Have you narrowed down your list?" Charlie asked.

"National Linguistics is near the top of my list, but I'm not sure I'd be happy with them. Then there is also Forks High School and Seattle University."

"Whoa, Bells, you never told me you interviewed with the high school."

"I did. The principal and head of foreign language department flew here to interview me. Working at the high school would be wonderful and I'd have summers to do research and to finish writing my book on the dead languages."

"When would you have to let your finalist know your answer?" Grandfather asked, missing the look of disbelief Charlie gave me.

I think Charlie knew what route I was going to take. "The high school and university by the middle of July. National Linguistics told me I could take as much time I as needed."

"You're leaning more towards the high school, aren't you," Grandfather stated rather than asked.

"Yes," I said simply.

We had arrived at the auditorium and after helping me out, the driver handed me my garment bag. "See you two after the ceremony."

I walked away with the feeling of being watched, but attributed it to the families of the other PhD students looking at me as I walked by. I entered the staging area and checked-in. I was told that I would be the first student in line behind the faculty and would sit on the stage.

I took out my phone and made a quick call to Ian. His voicemail picked up. "Hey Ian, it's Bella; just called to tell you I'll be your model. Send me an email or call me with the details. My phone will be off for the next couple of hours, so if you don't get me, leave a message. Love you. Bye."

EPOV

I was watching from a distance as Bella got out of the limo. She looked lovely as always; I was pleased she was wearing the outfit I left her earlier. I snapped another quick picture of her before she took the bag.

Once she was out of sight, I joined my co-conspirators, Malcolm and Charlie.

"Does she know that I'm here?" I asked.

"No, Edward. She doesn't. Though I believe she suspects you sent the outfit. Did you?" Malcolm asked, extending his hand to indicate the direction Bella had left in, and raising a brow at me.

"I did."

"Were the roses really from Esme and Carlisle?" Charlie asked.

"What roses?"

"That answers my question."

I got out my phone and called Esme. "Hello, Edward," she greeted.

"Hello," I said in return. "Did you send Bella roses?" She of course knew I was at Bella's graduation, as I had been to all her graduations.

"Yes, of course I did. You left before I could tell you that we were. This is a big accomplishment for her. Have you spoken to her yet?"

"You know she won't speak to me. When Charlie called me up last week, he said she still doesn't even talk about me." I ran my hand through my hair. I still didn't know what I'd done.

"She'll come around. Alice has seen that much."

"But Alice hasn't seen when."

"Just continue to be patient, Edward."

"I'd better go," I said, hanging up. Frustration was creeping into my voice and it wouldn't fare well for me to lash out at Esme. Carlisle would have my head.

Looking at Charlie, I silently asked if there was any change and he shook his head.

"She's going to tell Ian yes, Edward," Malcolm told me as we started towards the auditorium.

"Then I'll call Ian tonight and let him know I will too." We went our separate ways. I would love to sit with them, but it was too risky. I'd have to remain in the shadows so Bella wouldn't see me. I was just reaching the shadowy far corner when my phone rang. "Alice, what did you see?"

"Well, hello to you too, Edward. I didn't see anything happening to her, but I talked to Bella earlier."

"How is she?"

"Fine, I guess. I put a little guilt trip on her for not sending me an announcement and she blew it off as if it was too hard for her."

"Too hard for her?" I asked, a little baffled. Being where I was at the moment was hard. How was it hard for Bella to send an announcement to her best friend. It didn't make any sense, unless she missed me.

"Yes, she said that a couple of times, especially when I asked her to come to Forks for a visit."

"Alice, are you trying to tell me she's…"

"She's not over you."

"Did she say that?" I didn't want to get my hopes up.

"Just be careful. Don't let her see you." Alice didn't answer me. I'd let it slide. She had been putting up with me for six years, so I owed her more than a few.

"I know, Alice. The ceremony is just about to begin."

"Ok. Edward, one more thing, I saw her calling Ian and telling him she's in."

"Malcolm let me know what she was planning on doing. Thanks."

BPOV

The music began and the faculty started to move. I waited until the usher next to me motioned for me to go. Walking in, I couldn't help but look around, and for a moment I caught someone's eye. _Edward?_ Before I could tell if it was him I was pushed lightly from behind and continued on towards the stage. Climbing the ramp, I stood next to one of my professors, still scanning the crowd. I found Charlie and Grandfather easily, but couldn't find Edward. It must have been nerves, I told myself, or my imagination. _Or worse, your magic._

I listened to the opening remarks and before long I was introduced.

"It is my pleasure to introduce the Valedictorian and the youngest PhD graduate in the history of Yale, Ms. Isabella Swan — well, maybe I should address her as Dr. Swan." A laugh erupted from the graduates and guests. "Before I turn the podium over to Dr. Swan, let me tell you a little about her time here at Yale. She has been a student here at Yale for six years. She joined us in 2218 and graduated after two years with a double Bachelor's degree in Linguistics and Music with a minor in Humanities. Two years later, she earned her Master's degree in Linguistics and today she graduates summa cum laude from the Linguistics Doctorate program. She has surpassed all of her professors' expectations. She leaves us with several offers from some very prestigious companies and teaching offers from around the world. Dr. Swan, the graduating class and invited guests are yours to address."

"Thank you, Dr. Baines, for the wonderful introduction," I said after shaking his hand. I took the podium and looked down at the notes I had prepared.

"President Stevens, Trustees, Faculty members, family, friends and fellow graduates, Henry W. Longfellow said 'The talent of success is nothing more than doing what you can do, well.' Profound, is it not?

"Fellow graduates, today we will receive our degrees in the fields that 'we can do, well'. Let us now step out into the world and continue 'doing what we can do, well'. I don't know what my future holds, but I plan on using my talent to succeed to its fullest.

"Congratulations Class of 2224."

Applause erupted as I headed back to my seat. As I turned, I saw a single flash go off in the back row. I furrowed my brow. Who?

As soon as the exiting march was over, I started making my way to the designated meeting place. I was stopped along the way by some of the other graduates and friends for pictures. After making them promise to send me a digital copy, I continued on my way. Grandfather and Charlie were both waiting for me with Esme and Carlisle.

I started, giving Charlie a questioning look. He shrugged his shoulders as Esme gave me a huge hug. _Perhaps it was one of them who took the picture._ "We wouldn't miss this for the world, Bella," she whispered in my ear.

I was still shocked and I didn't know what to say. My experience told me I should just stay quiet.

"Hand me that camera, Charlie," Esme said. "I'll take some pictures of you and Bella."

Finally finding my voice, I said, "Esme, you really don't have to."

"Why, don't be silly, Bella. I know you would love to have a picture of you and your dad together."

I could never argue with Esme, so I relented and let her take picture after picture. It wasn't until five minutes had passed that I noticed that Carlisle had another camera and was taking pictures as well. Before I could even ask him anything, Esme said, "Let me get a few pictures of you alone."

By the time she was done, my feet were killing me.

"We had best hit the road, Bells. It's a long drive to your new place."

"I know. Esme, Carlisle, thanks for coming and it was nice seeing you," I said, giving them both a hug. "And thanks for the roses."

"Thanks for not asking us to leave," Carlisle whispered in my ear when I hugged him.

I gave him a brief smile before walking away with Charlie and Grandfather. I kicked off my shoes as soon as I was in the limo. Charlie was shifting through the pictures on his camera. "How are they?"

"Really good; I'll put them on a CD for you and you can print what you want to display."

"Thanks. Wake me when we get to the base," I said with a yawn.

**A/N: Both of Lyta7 and Batgirl8968 liked this chapter. Lyta7 mentioned this chapter brings up a lot of questions; I hope that the chapters to come, start answering those questions. What questions do you have? What did you think? Let me know in a review. Oh, I have enabled anonymous reviews, so don't be afraid to leave one.**


	3. Pictures

Chapter 3 – Pictures

EPOV

I hadn't known that they were going to come and had picked up on Carlisle's thoughts only when they entered the auditorium shortly before the ceremony began.

"Carlisle," I greeted him, a hint of surprise coloring my voice.

"Edward," he answered. _I know your feelings about us being here, but we just couldn't stay away. This is a great accomplishment for Bella._

_I know Bella and she would've invited us if she wasn't so stubborn,_ Esme thought, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged her hand off and turned away. I knew they didn't understand — just as I didn't — what happened to make Bella leave. "I know you mean well," I said, walking away. I hoped to catch a glimpse of Bella one last time before she disappeared. I turned back suddenly, "Carlisle, here take my camera. Get as many pictures as Bella will allow." I handed it to him.

"I will," he promised as I walked away. Besides Jasper, Carlisle was the only other member of the family who understood why I couldn't move on. Bella was my soul-mate, my _anima gemella_.

I saw Bella after a minute or so of walking around, hands deep in my pockets. She was with posing for a picture with a group of her friends. I listened to their conversation, remaining hidden.

"_Bella, do you really have to leave tonight?"_

"_I am afraid so, Carol. I need to get my new place set up and make a decision on which offer I am going to take."_

"_You should really take the Forks High School job; the pay sucks but it gives you the opportunity to finish your book and do research during summer breaks."_

"_I know, but I'm not sure." _Bella sighed. She seemed uncomfortable with what Carol said._ "I've got to get going. Be sure to email me those pictures."_

"_I will, Bella. Keep in touch and good luck."_

"_Thanks, Carol. And good luck, too."_

Bella could be returning to Forks. How did Alice not see that? I pulled out my phone and thought about calling Alice. Deciding it was not the best idea, I put the phone away and followed Bella until I saw Charlie. He put up his hands, eyes widening, to stop me; it was then I realized I was right on her heels. I abruptly stopped in my tracks and turned, walking away.

BPOV

I woke in the shuttle and didn't know how I got here.

"Sleepy head is finally awake," Grandfather said with a teasing smile.

"We tried to wake you, Bells," Charlie said from the pilot's seat.

"I guess I was more tired than I thought. How much longer?" I asked.

"About a half hour more and we'll be at the base in Forks."

I pulled out a notebook and looked at my list of things I needed to do. I added one more to-do I was sure I wouldn't be able to do for a while — _Shopping with Alice, Esme, and Rosalie._

"Grandfather, you assigned a security detail to me, correct?"

"Yes, and they have gone over your property. I have also sent a housekeeper, two maids, cook, driver, and butler," he said. When I started protesting, he added, "I know, Quine, you don't want a full staff, but that's just too bad."

"Of course, Grandfather. You might be right. I don't want to go into town, so the staff might come in handy for the shopping and what not. What did you tell them?"

"Isabella, they are clan members, you have no need to fear. They know you don't want the citizens of Forks to know you're living there."

"It's not just that, Grandfather, I'm afraid one of them will slip or let their thoughts…" I stopped myself, looking back down at my list and checking off security. I was being utterly absurd.

"Bells, I talked with each of them personally," Charlie told me. "I trust them to keep your secret..."

"So, I should trust them."

Before either of them could say more, my phone rang. _Ian._ "Hello, Ian."

"Hello, Isabella," he replied. "I just got your message. It's great that you can come and help me out."

"Glad you're happy. Grandfather tells me the shoot is to be done in December."

"No, that's when the issue of the magazine is to be on store shelves. We need to shoot next month."

"That shouldn't be a problem. Any word on the male model?" I asked, curious.

"I'm still waiting to hear from him. I'm hoping he'll be available." I could hear a little hesitance in his voice.

"Ian, what are you not telling me?"

"Nothing, honestly; I just don't want to get your hopes up. There are two male models I've asked and I haven't heard back from either one yet."

"Anyone I know?"

"I don't think so and if you did know either of them…"

"I get what you are saying. You don't want me to back out. What date are you looking at?"

"June 15 in Umbria," he told me.

I jotted the date down at the top of my to-do list and put photo shoot next to it along with Umbria. I'd remember the rest. "June 15, got it. I'll plan on arriving around the 14th or on the 15th then with Grandfather." I saw Grandfather nod his head.

"Great. I sent you a graduation gift. It should be at the base when you arrive."

"You didn't have to, Ian."

"I know, but I'm just so proud of my little cousin."

"Thank you."

"Listen, I've got another call coming through and I really have to take it. I'll see you next month."

"Okay. Bye, Ian." I ended the call and put my phone down next to me, feeling the cabin pressure change as the shuttle started to descend.

"Your driver, Duncan, should be waiting when we land," Charlie said. "The car has tinted windows. Also, Mrs. Harold called while you were asleep; she had the maids start unpacking the boxes you labeled bedroom."

"Hopefully, just the bedding and clothes," I groaned. I didn't want certain items out.

"I'm not sure, Bells."

Five minutes later, I was in the backseat of a town car and passing through the gates. The drive to my house would take us right through the heart of Forks, passing the turn to the Cullen's.

I tried not to look out the window, but as we stopped at the light, I couldn't help it. When I glanced out the window, I saw several people looking at the car. Pointing and most likely asking who it was. I had to stifle a laugh; if they only knew.

We were quickly moving again and soon the car was turning onto a drive lined on either side by the forest. I leaned forward to get a first look at my house. My breath caught in my throat. The natural stone first floor and log second floor were perfect. I couldn't wait to see the interior. The car came to a stop and I waited for Duncan to open the door. "Welcome home, Ms. Swan," he said, offering his hand.

"Thank you, Duncan, and please call me Bella." I smiled up at him, accepting his hand.

"Certainly, Bella."

Walking up the short path to the front door, it was immediately opened for me. "Ms. Swan," greeted a silver-haired gentleman. "Welcome home, my name is Mungo."

"Hello, Mungo. And please call me Bella."

I walked into the front hall, taking my first look around and my jaw dropped. Esme outdid herself. If Charlie hadn't told me who the interior designer was, I would've known just from the hall. Though it was in colors I had chosen, it screamed Esme. To my right were white silk roses in a crystal vase sitting on a black and white marble topped table with a mirror hanging on the wall behind it. Next to the table stood a black and gold umbrella stand and matching coat tree. Covering the wood floors was a long dark blue and gold rug. Blue painters tape was on the left wall, marking out — in precise measurement, no doubt — where I'd be hanging a family portrait. I made a mental note to have it hung as soon as it was found. A few Ensigns would arrive shortly to help out for a few days.

I next went into the sitting room and glanced around. The pictures I saw of this room did it justice. I wasn't sure what other decor I was going hang in this room, but Esme had marked places like she had in the hall.

I decided to leave the rest of my exploration until later when I heard Mungo greet a few gentlemen. "We're here to help Ms. Swan with any heavy lifting, picture hanging, and the like."

I walked back into the hall and was pleasantly surprised to see Charlie, Mason, and Thomas. "I didn't think you two would be here to help," I said, giving Mason and Thomas a hug. "Charlie, you don't have to help."

"But I want to help and the gift from Ian arrived right after you left," he said, indicating the large box in front of him. "I wager a guess that it is a couple of new outfits."

I shook my head and got everyone to work after we ate the snack Fiona had ready. I stationed myself in the garage going through the framed pictures, deciding where I wanted each one. I came across one that I had forgotten all about – I thought I had purged all these pictures. It was of me and Edward at junior prom and I felt tears forming in my eyes. I couldn't bear to look at the picture and placed it in one of the boxes labeled Christmas; I'd deal with it then.

"Bells, are you all right?" Charlie asked, coming back into the garage as I wiped my eyes.

"Yes, just had something in my eye," I lied again, like I had earlier in the day. "That box goes in the living room." Getting up from the floor to follow him out of the room as Thomas and Mason came in. "The large frame goes at the top of the main staircase."

I walked out of the garage and toward the living room. I took the small frames from the box and started placing them on the fireplace mantel as Charlie starting hanging the larger frames. He knew that I didn't care where just as long as they fit into the outline Esme had put on the walls. I had just set down the last picture when Charlie spoke. "Bells, which one do you like better here?"

I looked over my shoulder at the pictures he was holding up for me. One was on me and my mother and the other of Grandmother. "The one of Grandmother," I answered.

Mason and Thomas joined us as Charlie hung the last picture, the one of me and my mother. Fiona came in a minute later with a tray of lemonade and cookies. "I thought now would be a good time for a break. I have dinner in the oven, and it should be done in a couple hours."

"Thanks, Fiona," I said, taking a glass of lemonade. "I'm going to go and check my email. I'll be right back."

"Take your time, Bells. We don't have to get everything done today."

"I know, but I want to get as much as we can done."

I quickly exited the room. I had held back the tears from seeing the picture of Edward and me as long as I could, and needed to let the tears fall. I ran up the stairs, entering my office a moment or two later, glad to see my computer was already setup and on. I collapsed in the desk chair and buried my face in my hands. The tears just would not fall.

Sighing, I opened my email and saw a couple of messages from Alice, one from Ian, and one from Carol. I opened Carol's message first. Her mom had gotten several great shots of us. I saved the one I wanted before moving to Ian's message. It was just a message giving me the details of photo shoot — where, when, and how many outfits. Going back out, the only messages left were from Alice and I really just wanted to ignore them, but I wanted to try and reconnect with her.

_Bella,_

_I hope you don't ignore this message as you have all my other messages. I just wanted to say I really loved talking to you this morning. I wish you had sent me an announcement, but I forgive you. Remember to send me pictures._

_Love you. Alice_

Typical Alice; I knew she would forgive me. I had to read the second message twice.

_Bella,_

_Esme and Carlisle just got home and the pictures they took are amazing. You look really good and I love the outfit. Did Ian send it to you or did someone help you pick it out? You have got to let me know._

_Love you. Alice_

Without any hesitation, I hit reply.

APOV

I decided to give Bella until tomorrow afternoon to reply to my email messages. Though I had a feeling this time she would respond since I dangled in front of her the pictures Edward had shown me.

I was shocked when not fifteen minutes had passed and I had a message back from her. I quickly opened it.

_Alice,_

_I just got your messages. I've been busy unpacking. And no, I won't give you my address. So don't ask. Just email me and I'll try not to ignore you. I miss you and wish things were different._

_No, Ian didn't send me the outfit. No, nobody helped me pick it out. I thought the outfit was from you, though I am guessing you didn't send it. This morning right after we talked, — and I agree with you, I loved talking to you again — I heard a knock came on my door, and when I opened it no one was there but a box with the complete outfit (earrings and necklace, too). There was only a typed message of congratulations and it said that I was to wear the outfit. Again, I thought it was from you as it would've been what you would've picked out for me. And you are right, I did look great in it; plus I love the outfit. I think I'm going to put it in my normal rotation for the summer. It would be great for social events, don't you think?_

_Please send me the pictures Esme and Carlisle took. I would love to see them._

_I can't believe I'm about to type this, but I'll be in Seattle in a week. How about you, Esme, and Rosalie meet me at the mall at 10 AM? I know you'll be able to find me without me telling you'll know where to meet me._

_Love you, too. Bella_

_Edward,_ I called in my mind. _We need to talk and now._ I got up and went into the music room knowing that was where Edward would be sitting at his piano, wallowing in self-pity instead of playing.

The rest of the family had gone out hunting and wouldn't be back until tomorrow.

"Alice, what is it?"

I glowered at him, almost turning and letting him wonder. I decided against it, seeing how he would react. _Bella loved the outfit and is going to put it in her rotation._

I watched as Edward's face brightened up. "You knew she would when you helped me pick it out."

_Yes, I most certainly did. She wants me to send her the pictures._

"I won't stop you from sending them. That is why I gave them to you."

"I think I should send _all_ of them to her, even the ones you removed after downloading them to your laptop," I said out loud instead of thinking it.

"No, Alice," he said through clenched teeth. "The ones that can be attributed to Esme or Carlisle are the only ones you can send."

"Have it your way, Edward," I said, walking out of the room. _Oh, she'll be in Seattle next week. I won't tell you where; thought you should know._ I started singing in my mind, partly to keep me from thinking about next week and partly to annoy Edward.

I went back to my laptop, emailing the pictures to Bella.


	4. Warning of Danger

**The Past Misunderstanding**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to the Stephenie Meyers. I do not own or claim to own them.**

Chapter 4 – Warning of Danger

BPOV

My week had been going smoothly, and as Friday morning crept closer and closer, I was seriously considering emailing Alice and canceling the shopping trip as I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen. Fiona had talked me out of it, saying that I was first, overthinking things and second, I needed to reconnect with my friends in Forks, even if only one or two at a time. In addition to that, she tried, on a daily basis, to get me to go and introduce myself to my neighbors. I vehemently refused. She didn't know who my neighbors were, but I sure did. I wasn't ready to put myself out there to answer questions about anything. As for the coming weekend, I couldn't find it in my heart to argue with Fiona. So, checking with my security team, I found they didn't want to take any other precautions other than giving me a panic button.

Come Friday morning, I'd let Duncan know that I'd be ready by the early afternoon to leave. He'd be driving me in lieu of taking a shuttle. I liked the availability and speed of shuttle travel, but at times preferred the slower travel of the town car. Duncan was kind and one day explained that the car was completely electric — using solar and lunar technology to store energy —_"no need to plug the car in to recharge it," he told me._ I laughed at that. I'd studied the twentieth century, and the technology then was slowly evolving into today's. Anyway, he'd be driving me, and we'd be staying overnight in Seattle for the weekend, returning to Forks late Sunday afternoon. I went up to my office to work for a few hours on my book, having made my decision to accept the job at the high school. My mind wasn't on writing or research but on how I was going to explain to Alice come fall. I didn't have any ideas. Good thing I had time up my sleeve.

By mid-morning, I still hadn't written a word, staring at the last sentence while the cursor flashed. I decided to just take a break and check my email. I was just opening my messages when Fiona brought in the mail and a cup of tea.

"Join me, Fiona. I'm not getting much done this morning," I confessed as she set the tray down.

"I thought that might be the case. You weren't busy typing or looking something up in a book as you normally are."

"You know me so well in such a short time," I replied, looking back at my email, and I noticed had a message from Alice. We had been emailing back and forth all week. I thought about my dilemma again; it was a shame that I just didn't come out and tell her I only lived five miles away. "I received another message from Alice," I told Fiona.

"I'll wager that she is just checking, again, to see that you aren't going to back out of the shopping trip tomorrow," she said before taking a sip of her tea.

I opened the message, eager to see what Alice had to say. It was getting easier each day to respond. "You're right, that is exactly why she emailed," I said as I typed out a response and sent it. "I also have another company who wants me to consider working for them."

"I thought you had firmly decided on working here at the high school."

"I have, and I let them know yesterday. I should be getting my class schedule and everything next week. I'm having them send it to the base, and Charlie will bring or send it to me."

"I still don't understand why you just don't give the high school this address."

"Because I don't want anyone to know where I actually live, and by giving the base address everyone will think I will be living there. I'll have Duncan drive me to the base every morning."

She shook her head as she got up to leave. "I'd best be getting the weekly shopping done. Is there anything special you want for next week?"

"Strawberries," I answered. "But if none look good, I can do without."

She chuckled as she walked out of the office.

I reached for the mail, sifting through it. More cards of congratulations which could wait. The last was a letter from Forks High School. It must have been hand delivered to the base yesterday.

_Isabella,_

_It was wonderful news to hear that you will be joining the high school staff, teaching AP Spanish and Latin. I know you will be a wonderful addition to a great staff. I would love to have you work with me on the Christmas Cantata this year, if you have the time that is. We can discuss this later. Welcome aboard._

_Alexia Brandt_

I smiled at the brief message. Ms. Brandt was my favorite teacher my senior year at the high school. Of course I'd be happy to help her out. I picked up the phone and dialed the base. "Hello, Bella."

"Hello, Mason. Would you please patch me through to the high school?"

"Certainly."

After a moment's pause, I heard the connecting rings. "Forks High School. This is Ms. Platt speaking. How can I direct your call?"

"Hello, Ms. Platt, this is Isabella Swan. Would Alexia Brandt be in today?"

"I haven't seen her come in the office today, but I am sure she is here, Isabella. Let me try her line. Oh, welcome aboard. I just sent your class schedule to the base. If you have any questions, feel free to call me or just stop by."

"I'll be sure to do that though I won't be in Forks until a week before classes start."

The line began to ring again and after the third ring, "Ms. Brandt speaking."

"Ms. Brandt, it's Bella."

"Well hello, Bella. Did you get my note?"

"Yes, that is why I am calling. I would love to help you out."

"Great. I don't know when I will be hold tryouts yet, but I will be making that decision as soon as I get the schedule for the auditorium. Oh, if you can make it, there is a town talent show the last weekend in July." A town talent show, a perfect solution; I had an idea formulating on how to let the town know I would be joining the high school teaching staff. I knew Alexia would help me out, but I wanted get everything sorted out before I let her know.

"I should be able to; I don't have any plans for that weekend. Oh, did the principal mention my condition?"

"Yes; he had all the staff sign that they were informed. I do have a question though. How are you going to prevent the town from finding out that you are working at the high school once school starts?"

I let out a laugh. "Sorry, I don't mean to laugh. I just don't want any announcements, during the summer, to be made that I am joining the staff."

"I can understand. I ran into your father at the base yesterday, and he told me you were quite upset when you found out you were national news."

"Not upset, just embarrassed. I really didn't think the news story would reach Forks."

"Well, I don't understand why you wouldn't want Forks to know, Bella. I've got to run. I have a student coming in for summer piano lessons."

"Okay. I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

It was now eleven, and I wouldn't be leaving for Seattle until after one or so. "No use sitting here," I said to myself. I shut down my computer and walked out of the office. Duncan was in the kitchen with Fiona. "Duncan, would you mind driving me to the base?"

"Not at all, Bella; I put your bags in the car already, so we can leave from there when you're done."

"Thanks. Drop me off near my dad's office. Bye, Fiona. Enjoy your Saturday off. See you Sunday."

"Bye, Bella. Have fun and think about telling your friends the truth."

I cringed at her words before following Duncan out the front door. He had the car already pulled out of the garage and opened the door for me. I gave him a smile of thanks as I got in with my phone to my ear.

"Hey, Charlie," I said when he answered. "I'm on my way to the base. Can you check to see if a simulation room is available for the next hour and a half?"

"Hold on and I'll check." I heard a series of clicking and then Charlie responded, "Simulation room six is free, and I've scheduled you. Are you stressed out?"

"A little; especially since I am meeting Alice, Esme, and Rosalie tomorrow for a girl's day. Plus, I just found out about the town's talent show planned for the end of July, and I thought it would be a perfect way to let everyone know I will be working at the high school."

"Oh, that reminds me, right after I sent Thomas with the mail, another letter arrived from the high school."

Duncan opened the door and helped me out. The drive was a little shorter than normal. I raised a questioning eye. 'Caught all the lights,' Duncan mouthed_. _"Okay, I'm near your office now. I'll pop in and get it. See you in a minute."

"Okay, Bells."

I walked into the building as Duncan drove away. He'd most likely go to the track or gym to exercise since he grabbed his gym bag. I'd call him or send someone to get him when I was done.

I walked into Charlie's office and his and saw was on the phone. I took the letter off his desk and waved bye at the same time he motioned me to sit. He hung up the phone with a heavy sigh. "Bells, that was your security team and a member of the Star Command Linguistics team. There is something that you should know."

There was a look of concern on his face. "What is it?" A sense of dread run through me.

"When they were doing the perimeter sweep, they found a breach in the wall. And the Linguistics team intercepted an encrypted message going to your old email account. Someone sent you a threatening message. We're trying to trace the message, but there is no telling how long it will take. I'd like to call in an expert on your security system."

I leaned forward in the chair and put my heads between my legs trying to control my breathing. "If you feel the expert will be of help, then call. Give me a com-badge. And what does my team want to do?"

"They want you to cancel your trip this weekend. I advised against it, knowing if you cancel you'll not reschedule." I looked up at Charlie and he handed me a com-badge. "I'll request a transporter lock on you. If you hit your panic button, we'll beam you directly back here. You should call Alice and let her know." He motioned to his phone before getting up and leaving me in his office.

I picked up the phone and dialed the Cullens. "Hello." I recognized Carlisle's voice immediately.

"Hi, Carlisle, it's Bella, is Alice there?"

"No, she is out at the moment. Is something wrong, Bella? You're not calling to cancel are you?"

"I wouldn't dream of it, though, to be honest, it did cross my mind several times this week. Can you give me her cell number, or is she hunting?"

"Of course," he said and proceeded to give me the number.

"Thanks, Carlisle," I said, hanging up and quickly dialing Alice's cell.

"Bella," Alice answered.

"Hey, Alice."

"Why are you calling from the base?"

"I'm on my way to Seattle and am using the shuttle's phone." I hated lying to her, but I had to keep up the ruse.

"Oh," she responded. I could hear something behind her response, but she didn't go on.

"I don't have much time, Alice. I had to let you know that Star Command has put into place extra security measures for my safety this weekend."

"That can't be good. Can I know why?"

Should I tell her? Yes, I have to. "They intercepted an encrypted message going to an old email account. When the message was decrypted, they found it was a threat. I don't know the details, and frankly, I don't want to know. I have a panic button, and if I activate it, I will be beamed to a Star Command ship."

"That is all they gave you, a panic button? No security detail?"

"Of course that is not all they gave me! There will be two security teams in place at the mall; I won't know who they are. The plan, I think, is to flush out whoever is threatening me."

"And if you get shot before you can hit the panic button?"

"Alice, I don't think I will get shot. Plus, Charlie knows I'll be with you. You'll see if that is the plan. You tell me, I'll inform Charlie, and he'll send one of the security team members to my side."

"I just don't like it, Bella, but whatever. Thanks for letting me know. I have to go. My brother…"

I knew exactly who she was talking about. "Don't tell him, Alice."

"I won't make that promise, Bella. He still cares for you and knows I've been emailing and talking to you, just so that you know. If he asks if I talked to you, I'll tell him and will block my thoughts so he doesn't find out about what."

I let out a frustrated sigh and hung up without saying bye.

After a couple more minutes, I walked out of Charlie's office and saw he was standing outside, leaning against the wall talking on his cell. "She didn't take the news well, did she?"

"No, she didn't. I think it would've been better to cancel, but it is too late for that. She knows now and will most likely tell her family," I said, hearing my frustration in my answer as I stormed off towards the simulation rooms.

APOV

After Bella hung up on me, I thought about calling her right back but knew she wouldn't answer. I was mad at her for hanging up on me though I couldn't blame her. She was trying.

"You look mad. Who's to blame?" Edward asked when he saw me. A huge smile was plastered on his face, most likely at the prospect that it wasn't him for a change.

"Bella hung up on me."

"Why?"

I started singing in my head. "She was in a hurry. Interview with another company," I hated lying to Edward.

"You saw something, didn't you?"

"Edward, I haven't seen anything since telling you she was graduating."

"What do you mean?" he asked, grabbing me, the smile falling from his face.

"I think she is blocking me." I fought to free my cashmere top from his hands. He was stronger than me, and I couldn't budge his fingers.

"That can't be good. Did she sound like she was in danger?" He released — well, more like dropped me, but I saw it coming.

"Not directly, but I could tell she was hiding something," I said, not exactly lying.

I watched as Edward's hand went to head, running through his hair. "What exactly did she say?"

Oh boy, I thought.

"Alice?"

"Call Charlie," I suggested. "Maybe he can tell you what's going on. Bella is reaching out to us, well some of us, again, and I will not jeopardize losing her as a friend."

Edward stormed off, taking out his cell.

EPOV

I can't say I blamed Alice for not telling me anything. She told me enough to let me know something was wrong. I dialed the base and asked to speak with Commander Swan and was immediately connected. I knew Charlie wouldn't answer if he knew it was me calling, despite the fact he was feeding me information.

"Commander Swan."

"Charlie, don't hang up. Alice suggested I call you. What's going on? Is Bella in danger?"

"I had a feeling you would call, Edward. And I was trying to decide whether or not to call you. Plus, I'm not sure if I should tell you, but I'm going with my gut here and you should know."

There was a long pause and I figured Charlie was trying to figure out how to tell me without telling me, by contradicting himself. This was a game we both had gotten used to during the past six years. "Is she hurt?"

"No."

"Is she there?"

"Just walking out of my office now," he said. I heard him talking to Bella and she sounded mad. "Hold on, let me run back to my office."

I waited until I heard the door close before speaking, "Bella sounded mad. I wonder what Alice said."

"Who knows, Edward?"

"So, what is it I shouldn't know?"

"A death threat was received, and there was a security breach at her house."

"And she is in Seattle right now?"

"On her way," he responded.

"With or without a security detail? I asked through clenched teeth.

"Her personal security only. A larger team is at the base she is landing at, waiting to escort her to an interview and then to the hotel."

"She is going shopping with Alice, Esme, and Rosalie tomorrow. Is her detail going to be a close or far shadow?"

"Far shadow. She does have a panic button and com-badge. I've requested for a constant transporter lock on her."

I was running my hand through my hair again and again. This couldn't be happening. "Where is she staying, Charlie? And don't tell me you can't tell me."

"I don't know, but I'll find out. What number can I reach you at when I find out? And I know you well enough to know that you will want to stay close."

I gave Charlie my number and he said he would call me back in a half hour.

I immediately called Emmett and conferenced in Jasper. "Hey bro," Emmett answered.

"Emmett, Jasper, I just got off the phone with Charlie, and there's a death threat on Bella."

"Whoa, back up," Jasper said. "What's going on?"

"I don't know all the details, and Alice wouldn't tell me, so I called Charlie." I quickly relayed everything I knew and asked them to meet me at the house and be ready to head to Seattle.

A minute after I hung up, Charlie's call came through. "She is staying at the Sorrento Hotel. Her security team wouldn't give me the name she is staying under."

"Do they ever use the same alias?" Recalling the trip she joined us on in Greece and the name she insisted we call her in public, _Aurora_.

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Thanks, Charlie. Emmett and Jasper are going with me. We'll help out."

"I already let the Star Command team know to expect you. I'm afraid I can't let her personal security team know."

"We'll remain in the shadows, Charlie. Again, thanks."

"No problem, Edward. I know you still care for Bella, and I hope she'll realize what she had with you."

"You and me both. Bye."

I decided I should call Alice and let her know.

"Hello, Edward," she answered.

"Emmett, Jasper, and I will be part of the Star Command team shadowing Bella tomorrow. We'll be in the shadows."

"Thanks for letting me know."

"Thanks for giving me the heads up. See you around."

**A/N: I want to share a comment that one of the betas, Madmum, left me when she reviewed/edited this chapter as it made me smile: "I'm glad they still drink cups of tea in the 23rd century!" I don't drink tea, myself, but know the relaxing abilities that most teas have. Whether it was tea, lemonade, or any other drink, the resulting conversation would have still happened.**

**The PTB MOD, SqueakyZ, made a very good observation about Charlie and Edward. They are not the cannon pair from the book. I like how Stephenie wrote them in the book, but for my purposes, they need to be friends. It will be made clear in later chapters why.**

**I want to thank the PTB betas, Madmum and April93, for their help in getting this chapter edited.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	5. Instant Message

**The Past Misunderstanding**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to the Stephenie Meyers. I do not own or claim to own them.**

Chapter 5 – Instant Message

BPOV

I woke suddenly, my heart racing. It took a minute to realize where I was. I was safely inside my hotel room. Given the light shining through the window, I could tell it was morning, but early. Reaching over to the bedside table, I picked up the phone and called in a room service orders; waffles, strawberries, and orange juice.

I let Sarah know to expect it while I made my way over to the bathroom.

The hot falling water washed more of the night from me; washing away the terror of the nightmare that had woken me so suddenly.

I wished I had someone to talk to about it, but I didn't. Daniela had been transferred to Italy while I was studying at Yale, and Alice, well she was out of the question for the foreseeable future. Toweling off, I put on the terry cloth bathrobe the hotel provided. The softness caressed my skin as I walked, it was almost enough to keep me from getting dressed, but I didn't want to stand Alice up. That wouldn't blow over well, so I decided it was best to get dressed.

"You're breakfast is here, Bella," Sarah said, popping her head into the bedroom.

"Thank you, Sarah. I'll be out in a moment," I answered, while pulling on a pair of black, skinny jeans and a crimson, silk top. I slipped into the black Jimmy Choo's I had worn during graduation the previous weekend, and miled at myself in the mirror. Alice would definitely approve. I put a pair of black flats in the large bag I'd take with me, just in case I couldn't handle walking in heels. I'd worry about makeup after I ate.

Leaving the room, I sat down at the dining room table and started up my laptop. As I waited for it to boot, I started eating breakfast. I slowly went through my emails and was glad to see nothing new came through. I'd been getting lots of phishing-type messages, and I wasn't sure what to do about them, other than not open them. I navigated to my portfolio, checking my stocks while noting the ones I needed to talk over with my stockbroker. While I was reviewing each stock, an instant message popped up.

"Good morning, _sweetheart_. Hope you slept well, as it will be your last good-night's sleep. Bang-bang." There was a picture of a gun beside the words 'bang-bang'.

I screamed as I felt a hand rest on my shoulder as I read the message.

"Crap."

Turning, I saw Sarah pull out a cell phone, much like mine.

"Sir, we have a situation. Bella just received a disturbing instant message."

There was a drawn out pause after she told whoever what the message said. "

Yes, I understand. I'll let her know of the changes." She closed the cell phone and turned her attention to me. "Bella, I'll remain by your side all day. You can introduce me as your bodyguard to your friends."

"You talked to my father, didn't you?" It was a guess, one that I knew was right on the money.

"Yes. He's suggests you should call Alice right now," she instructed, handing me her phone. "Star Command will patch you through."

I waved off her command. "No, I'll call her on my phone."

"But mine phone is secure."

"So is mine," I said, getting it out, showing it to her before dialing Alice's cell. I went into the bedroom and closed the door.

"Hello," Alice answered a few moments later.

"Hello, Alice."

"Bella?" She sound genuinely surprised, which was strange. I'd removed the blocking spell. "Whose phone number are you calling me from? I don't recognize it."

"Before I answer, let me ask this; did you tell Edward anything?"

"No, he asked, but I didn't tell him."

"Thank you. You can now have another way to reach me. Store this phone number, my cell number changed when I decided to completely severe connections with everyone. And my bodyguard will be with me today."

"Whoa! Stop right there. Did something happen?"

For heaven's sake, the future-seeing pixie didn't know.

"I-I-I got a-a-a thr-eatening instance message, Alice." I'd broken down and was shaking, tears streaming down my face by the time I finished explaining. I didn't censor anything. "I'm terrified. I don't feel _safe_ even though I'm well protected."

"Oh my God, Bella; I am calling Edward."

"No!" I yelled. "Anyone but him. Emmett. Call Emmett, Alice."

"No, Bella. I'm calling Edward. He, Emmett, and Jasper had a business party last night, so they're all here."

"_Alice_." I was seething. She should know how I felt about it.

"I know, Bella. I'll let him know you prefer only Emmett, but he still needs to know. I can't keep this from him; this is life-threatening."

She had a point. I knew from Alice that Edward still cared about me, and what she was offering was a compromise. Edward was the only person who has ever made me feel completely safe, but I couldn't be around him yet. Emmett was the next best option.

"Fine, it's a fair solution. I just want it made clear to him that I don't want him showing up."

"I'm glad we see it the same way. Oh, Rose said 'sorry.' She's stuck at the body shop, and can't take the day off."

"Oh. Well I guess it can't be helped." I had a feeling there was something else on her mind. "Out with it, Alice."

"Are you alone right now?"

"My bodyguard is in the living room of the suite. Why?" I asked, trying to pull myself together.

"Did you cast a spell to block my ability?"

"Yes." I'd cast the spell before deciding to move back to Forks, as I periodically did before making major decisions, knowing Alice would be keeping an eye out. I still wasn't ready to let her know I was miles down the road from her.

"Could you please ease the spell you are using to block me from seeing _your future_?"

"I reversed the spell last night when I arrived in Seattle. That's why I was surprised you didn't know I was going to call or what had happened."

"Good. I tried looking into your future last night, and haven't seen anything. So, my guess is that either you haven't crossed paths with whoever it is, or they're an unknown to both of us. I'll keep an eye out."

"I'll see you at ten, Alice."

"See you soon."

I hung up and looked in the mirror hanging over the bathroom sink. _How did I get in here?_ I really wanted to call Edward. _God, I look horrible._ My eyes were all red and puffy. Good thing I hadn't done my makeup yet, not that it would help much. I dumped my makeup bag into one of the sinks and went to work. A knock came at the door before Sarah let herself in.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"What do you think? I'm scared to death. I just received a threat in an instant message."

"I just got off the phone with your dad. The message came from an internet café. By the time an agent got to the café the sender was gone. To top it all off, the café has no security cameras."

"Great, just great," I said, placing my hands on the countertop, and looking down into the sink. "Is there a plan, or do I need to call Alice back and tell her I can't go shopping with her, her mom, and Emmett."

"Wait, who's Emmett?"

"Alice's older brother."

"Of Cullen Security?"

"_Cullen Security?_"

"Let me show you their website, and you tell me. I can tell you it is a relatively new company, being in operation about four and a half years." I followed Sarah out of the room, and she typed in a web address, navigating to the page she wanted. "Is this Alice's brother?"

I was shocked to see not only Emmett's picture, but Jasper's and Edward's as well. "Yes, that is him. And that's her husband, Jasper, and her other brother, Edward."

"I'm glad to hear he'll be with us today."

I was still in shock, so didn't ask why. I read each bio. Edward's bio it said he was the founder and president of Cullen Security. It went on to say that it was a high school friend who inspired his choice in career. _Was he referring to me?_ "Alice didn't mention this when I talked to her."

"From what I know, you lost touch with them, I mean the Cullens, after high school, correct?"

"Not quite after high school. I stayed in touch with Alice and Esme until I received my undergraduate degrees," I replied still staring at Edward's picture. His remarkable smile made my stomach flip and heart beat a little faster. "Wait! You did a background check on Alice?" I shook my head, looking away from the screen.

"No, your dad briefed us when we were hired. He told us we could always trust any one of the Cullens."

I nodded my head as I sat down.

EPOV

"Edward," Alice said before I had a chance to say hello. "I just got off the phone with Bella. She's terrified."

"What _happened_, Alice?" I was panicked. We — Jasper, Emmett, and I — had been out across from the hotel since she arrived. From what I heard and saw from the thoughts of those entering and exiting, they didn't know Bella was staying there.

She quickly relayed what Bella had told her.

"Edward, she doesn't want you there but agreed to a compromise. You got to hear it from me, but Bella wants Emmett to protect her. You have to stay out of it. Have him meet Esme and me at the south entrance of the mall at half past nine. Bella will arrive at the west entrance at ten till ten, and I want to be there before she arrives. She might not stay if we're not there."

I was pacing, running my hand through my hair. I hated this concession, but I didn't have a choice. I had to respect Bella's wishes. "Have you seen anything?"

"Glimpses, nothing concrete. The images are blurred. I can't see who and what they have planned. And I was right; Bella was blocking me with a spell. She removed it last night. She might be blocking your ability too."

"Keep a watch out, Alice. As much as I would rather be by her side, Jasper and I will remain in the shadows."

"You better, Edward."

"No promises," I said, hanging up.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was nine. "Emmett, head to the mall. Meet Esme and Alice at the south entrance. They'll be there in a half hour. And keep Bella safe."

"I will, bro, I promise."

I watched Emmett take off at a jog. I knew once he was in a less busy area, he would turn up the speed. I turned and looked at Jasper. He shook his head to clear his mind. "It's a forty minute drive to the mall from the hotel. Bella should be leaving shortly."

"I'll go get the car," Jasper said.

As soon as he pulled up at the curb, Bella and her bodyguard walked out of the hotel to a waiting town car. "Go around the block and make sure you're not seen tailing them."

"I know the drill."

BPOV

I was freaking out as Sarah and I headed out of the hotel. I was constantly looking around for any signs of danger, clutching my panic button. Sarah placed her hand on my shoulder making me jump.

"Easy, Bella, take a deep breath and let it out slowly. I'm right next to you and won't let anything happen to you."

I felt a little better once I was in the car with Sarah right next to me. "Sarah, what else did Charlie tell you about my relationship with the Cullens?"

She looked over at me and appeared to be considering her words carefully. "He told me you lived with them for a time. You and Edward also dated. He also speculated that you felt the safest when Edward was with you."

I was silent for a long time thinking about what Sarah had said.

"I have been thinking a lot about Edward lately and how I left things when I took off after graduating high school. I left him standing in the park in Port Angeles, appearing in Scotland. I haven't seen or spoken to him since."

"I didn't know that, Bella. I'm sorry he broke your heart."

I turned and looked at her. "It wasn't him that broke my heart; I broke my own heart by breaking up with him."

She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I just need someone to talk to, what with the message yesterday and the instant message today. Charlie was right. I did feel safest with Edward…" I trailed off for a moment before continuing. " I've been thinking about calling him."

"Bella, I haven't known you all that long. It's not my place to tell you what you should or shouldn't do and I think that's what you're looking for. Is there anyone else you could talk to about this? Maybe Alice would be able to give you advice."

Yes, I could talk to Alice, but if I decide not to call Edward, would she be able to keep this in the strictest of confidence? I decided to give her a chance and got out my phone and called her.

"Bella, has something else happened?"

"No, Alice," I replied. "I wanted to get your advice on something. You can't tell anyone, _and I mean anyone_, if I decide not to take your advice."

"Uh, sure, I promise, Bella. If you don't want _anyone_ to know then they won't hear it from me."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, looking over at Sarah who gave me an encouraging smile and mouthed, 'Go on.'

"Here's the thing, with everything that has happened since yesterday afternoon, meaning the two messages, I've been thinking a lot about the past." I paused.

"Go on, I'm listening."

"And about how I left things with Edward."

"I see."

Oh, she was going to make me spell everything out. _Where was the best friend who knew what I was going to ask before I even asked? Could I come out and say it straight?_ "Has he changed his cell phone number?"

"Are you asking what I think you are asking?"

"And what do you think I'm asking?"

"If you should call him," she said with a little too much enthusiasm. I could picture her jumping up and down in excitement.

"Of course that is what I'm asking, Alice. Gosh, you don't have to be so happy about it. I might not call him."

"Oh, you don't know how happy he'd be if you called him out of the blue. He fawned over the pictures Esme took."

"He _did_?"

"Yep, he won't admit it though. And, no his number hasn't changed. So, are you going to call him?"

"I don't know."

"I won't say a word then. Hey, I've to go. See you soon," she said, hanging up.

I sat heavily back in my seat, and before I could even talk myself out of it, I dialed Edward's number.

**A/N: Thanks to the Project Team Beta betas, Nuttyginger and Jcat5507, for their help editing and their suggestions.**

**I know there are many questions some about Bella and Edward's past — what happened to drive them apart. The answers are coming, be patient.**

**Also, I have created a FB page for Loving Bella/The Past Misunderstanding ( www. facebook groups/125083760966142/). Remember to remove the spaces.**


	6. Just a Little Scare

**A/N: I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 6 – Just a Little Scare

_Last time: Bella received an instant message indicating she was going to get shot. Sarah called Charlie and it was decided that she, meaning Sarah, would stay by Bella's side all day. Bella, at Charlie's recommendation through Sarah, called Alice. Alice freaked out, for lack of a better word, and told Bella she was going to call Edward. Bella asked Alice to call Emmett instead. Alice and Bella reached a compromise; Edward could be told, but Emmett got to protect. Edward didn't like the compromise, but saw he had no choice in the matter. What Bella didn't know was that he would be at the mall, hidden in the shadows._

EPOV

"Hello," I said, answering the blocked call.

"This was a bad idea," the person on the other end of the line said. The voice sounded familiar. It took me a moment to place it. _Bella? _She sounded very anxious; I could picture her biting her lip nervously. I didn't know what to make of her calling me. Just from her simple comment, I had a feeling she was going to end the call sooner rather than later.

"Wait! Bella, don't hang up," I said as the call ended. Jasper and I were stopped at a red light; I looked over at him.

"That was Bella?" he asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes." Looking down at my phone, I was just as shocked as he was. He could just be reflecting my array of emotions. Not that I could blame him; it was his curse to bear. Carlisle, our father for all intents and purposes, had a theory that when someone was turned into a vampire they brought their strongest human trait with them into their new life. Jasper could reflect and redirect what others were feeling. Alice could see the future of an individual while they were on a given path; any decision affecting their future, she would see. I could read minds; well, all minds save for Bella's.

I sighed, not knowing what to do or how to reach her. It was clear, from yesterday's lack of information, that Alice wouldn't help me contact her. I slammed my hand against the dash, creating a hole — Rose was going to hurt me or my piano because I couldn't control my emotions, but I couldn't care less at the moment.

Jasper and I had lost the car going around the block. There was one of two ways to take. He'd chosen to take the direct route in hopes that was the way Bella's driver had taken. We were about five miles from the mall and hadn't caught up with them yet when my cell rang.

My fingers raced over the keys on the phone as I called Charlie. "Has the lock on Bella been established? I think she might be in trouble as she just called me," I said before he had a chance to hang up.

"She called you?"

"Yes, but only to say it was a bad idea. She ended the call."

"That was a big step for her. And yes, the lock is established."

"Where is she? Jasper and I lost the car."

I heard a few clicks. "Let me put you on hold."

"Okay."

By the time we reached the west entrance, Charlie was back.

"She's just heading into the mall with her bodyguard," he said, just as I spotted Bella. _Bodyguard?_ Alice hadn't mentioned that little tidbit.

"Thanks. I just spotted her." I hung up and jumped out of the car even before it came to a stop. I took off at a run, getting as close I could without being noticed. Even at this distance, I was still able to hear Bella talking to someone, thanks to my heightened vampire hearing.

"Sarah, I just couldn't go through with it. Once I heard his rich, velvet voice, that was it. The pain over what I did was back, tearing at my heart. It was hard enough getting over all the pain I caused myself the first time."

It pained her to hear my voice? What in the world was she talking about? How had she caused herself pain? I tried to probe Sarah's mind; I couldn't. Alice might be right about a spell blocking me.

"I don't understand," Sarah responded. "Why did you want to call him?"

"I don't know. I thought just by talking to him, my fear would be… less. I realized I'm not ready to talk to him. The pain is still there."

"It won't get any easier." They stopped at a bench. I noticed Alice running to meet Bella ahead of Esme and Emmett. The latter pair were walking, at a fast human pace, giving Alice a brief moment before they made their presence known.

"An amazing sight, isn't it, Edward?" Jasper said, coming to stand next to me. "I never thought I'd see Alice so happy to see anyone other than me."

I looked over at my adoptive brother, regarding him a moment. "Jazz, I never thought Bella would ever reconnect with any of us, and yet she has been emailing Alice every day for a week and has called her twice since yesterday."

I watched as Bella gave Emmett a kiss on the cheek and was hit with a pang of jealousy as he picked her up, swinging her around in a hug.

"That should be you over there."

"I know, Jasper. The fact that she called me today gives me a little more hope."

BPOV

"Alice!" She threw her arms around me, hugging me. "I've missed seeing you so much," I told her. I was sincere, a smile spreading across my face as I stepped back.

"Me too." She took another step back, taking me in. "You look great, and I love the outfit."

I blushed as I turned and gave Esme a hug.

"I'm glad you didn't cancel on us," Esme said as I released her.

I gave her a smile before turning to face my protector of the day. He looked every bit the protector, fierce: his arms were crossed — his eyes intent focused on me.

"Emmett, can I have a hug?"

He didn't say a word but a huge smile graced his face as he stepped toward me. He gathered me up into his embrace, swinging me around in a circle. I laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Can't breathe, Emmett."

"Sorry. I forget my own strength sometimes." He chuckled, setting me down.

I joined him in his jovial laugh, stopping somewhat abruptly. The anklet, the one Edward gave me the first Christmas Eve we spent together — before we became a couple — was tingling. I looked around for Edward. It only tingled when he was near, so close that I could see him if I looked around. It had only happened once since I'd enchanted it.

"_Ready?" Andy whispered._

_I nodded, bending my knees. It was the last basketball game before playoffs. I jumped as Andy lifted and tossed me, catching the bottom of my feet in his hands. Scanning the crowd, I prepared to lift my left foot and bring it back behind my head. I was just lifting said foot up when I felt the anklet vibrate at the same time my eyes met Edward's. "Down," I shouted as I started falling._

_Andy, and the spotter, didn't react fast enough; Andy's hands gripped my waist just as my right foot hit the ground. The basketball team's doctor rushed over. I screamed out as a sharp and throbbing pain coursed from my ankle to my knee and further still. Andy and the spotter picked me up as the doctor kept my right leg straight, and the throbbing increased. They placed me on the back seat of a golf cart and off I went, through the stadium toward the locker room. I was carefully lifted from the cart to a padded table. The doctor examined and iced my knee and ankle, gave me a couple of Tylenol, and said he would take me to the hospital for an x-ray as soon as the game was over._

_Luck was on my side; I only sprained my ankle and knee. It was embarrassing to depend on Andy and the other male cheerleaders to carry me up and down the stairs to my apartment. I missed cheering during the playoffs, though I was there and cheering while leaning on crutches._

_I didn't go back to cheerleading the next year, opting to focus on my studies instead._

Sarah cleared her throat, pulling me from my memory before stepping forward. "I'm Sarah, Bella's bodyguard," she said, introducing herself.

Emmett cast me a concerned look, and I shrugged before he shook her extended hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

I guessed Alice hadn't told him about Sarah.

"Where to first?" Alice asked, linking her arm through mine. "You choose, and I am buying you new outfits — no arguments."

I grimaced, feeling bad for all the missed shopping trips over the last four years, before responding, "No arguments." I loved shopping, but hated shopping with Alice. I could accept they wanted to buy things for me but fervently hoped I'd be able to select items I liked and be permitted to pay for some things myself. I loathed the idea of others spending money on me.

"Good to hear," Esme said. "I'll be buying you several things today for your new place."

This was going to be a grueling day, and I was glad now that I'd brought flats with me; my feet already felt like lead weights. I saw _Forever 21 _on my right; it was as good a place as any to start. "Forever 21, but first let me get out of these heels. I thought I could handle shopping in them, but I just can't." I sat down on the bench outside the store and slipped out of the heels and into my flats. "Okay, let's shop."

A soft, teal knit top immediately caught my eye. I wasn't sure how it would look on me, but knew I had to try it on. The top next to it also grabbed my attention. It was a navy chiffon blouse, and a dark gray camisole was paired with it. I also picked up a pair of white pants and a pair of dark denim jeans. When I turned around, Alice's jaw was on the floor.

"What?" I asked, looking around.

"You went right for that teal top without any hesitation. I was prepared to drag you around this store thrusting things at you to try on like I had to in high school."

"As much I hate being dragged around, you can still do that. I just wanted to try it on as soon as I saw it."

"Okay, I will accept that, but how do you explain the other items you picked up?"

"I'm shopping, and since I will be trying on one top, I might as well try on pants," I said with a smile. I had actually surprised Alice. "So are you going to start dragging me around this store?"

That snapped her out of her shock, and I followed her around the store. Once we both had several more outfits to try on, we made our way to the fitting rooms. Sarah was right behind us, as was Esme with a pleased, smile on her face as she carried on a conversation with my bodyguard.

I tried on the teal top and white pants first. I stepped out of the room and found Esme and Sarah sitting right inside the fitting area. "What do you think, Esme?" I asked, turning in a slow circle.

"Not exactly you, dear. I love the top on you, but the pants don't look good."

I gave her a small, lazy smile.

"Great top, Bella," Alice said, coming out to look at herself in the three-way mirror as I went back in to my little room.

I came back out with my selections: the teal top, the blue blouse and dark gray camisole, the denim jeans, and one of the tops Alice had picked out — was a silvery blue and it looked really great on me. I headed to the front of the store with Sarah while Esme waited for Alice to finish.

"Hand them over," Emmett said. "I got this purchase."

"You don't have to."

"You agreed to no arguments. Now hand me what you want."

I had no choice — I did agree not to argue. "I'm going to wait in the corridor with Sarah," I told him as he went to pay.

Sarah was right next to me as I headed out the door. I sat on the bench and waited. "I have a feeling I won't be paying for anything today."

"Would that be such a bad thing?"

"I don't know." I looked over my shoulder at the Victoria's Secret window display before getting up and moving towards the shop with Sarah following. My anklet hadn't stopped vibrating, and there was no one around even resembling Edward. I moved quickly through the store, knowing exactly what I was looking for. I paid for a couple of silk pajamas and several matching sets of lace bras and panties in various colors, and when I exited, Alice, Esme, and Emmett were waiting for me. Alice eyed the Victoria's Secret bag and didn't say a word.

"Where to next?" I asked.

Over the next two hours, I was dragged from store to store, not allowed to spend a dime more. Alice still hadn't said anything about the Victoria's Secret bag. "I need to stop and eat, Alice," I whispered to her. "I'm near to collapsing with hunger." I looked over at her, and her eyes were glazed over. I would have to ask her what she saw later.

"Let's get something to eat," she said after a moment, leading the way to the food court with the rest of us following. "Emmett, can you go order Bella a double slice of pepperoni pizza and a Coke? And I'll eat anything." I was in awe that Alice remembered my order. It was close to what I wanted to eat.

"Sure thing. Is there anything else you want, Bella?"

"Make it a single slice and a side salad."

"You got it."

"I'll stay with Bella, Sarah. Here, my treat on your lunch," Alice said, handing a twenty to Sarah.

"Why thank you, Alice." Sarah looked at me. "You have your phone with you, right?"

I knew she was asking me about the panic button. I rolled my eyes, like Alice didn't know about it. "Right in my pocket," I told her. Once she walked away with Esme, I asked Alice what she had seen.

"I can't say for certain what I saw. It was hazy."

"Don't lie to me, Alice! Spill it."

EPOV

_A masked man, dressed in tight, form-fitting black pants and top, his muscular build evident, was making his way slowly toward Bella, drawing a gun in the crowded food court. No one seemed to notice what was going on, as they were all engrossed in conversation as they ate._

_Bella was sitting alone at the table, waiting for the others to return. Alice had just gotten up to help Emmett. He was struggling with the overburdened trays. Bella turned and looked behind her when he said her name from a few feet away. He pulled the trigger, and she grabbed her shoulder as she went down._

I'd been convinced I wouldn't be able to read Alice's thoughts, but I clearly saw what was about to happen. I moved in closer. I watched, in horror, as Alice got up and went to help Emmett with the two trays. How could she, after that vision? I reigned in my anger as I proceeded to get closer, scanning the crowd and opened my mind to search through others. I turned, and the masked man was just calling to Bella. She soon turned, and smoke popped out of the gun as Bella screamed and fell. I rushed, at vampire speed — disregarding where I was — catching her before her head hit the concrete. I saw Jasper take off after the shooter with both mall security and some of Bella's security detail on his heels.

I quickly examined both her shoulders and chest and found no wound. The gun lay discarded nearby with a _Bang!_ flag sticking out of it.

"Oh my! Is Bella hurt?" Alice questioned, kneeling at Bella's head. There was a hint of fear coloring her voice. "I didn't think it would happen since it was unclear. My decision to help Emmett —"

"No, she's unharmed. It was a toy gun," I answered, cutting off her rant. I had seen the moment the vision became focused. I pointed to where the gun lay. "She fainted, I think."

Bella groaned moving her head as I slipped my right arm under her legs. She was starting to come around. I froze. My eyes darted to her face. Shock coursed through me when she wrapped her arms around my neck and nestled closer to me, instead of opening her eyes.

"Who is this?" I heard a winded Sarah ask Alice.

"This is my brother, Edward."

"We had better get her out of here," I suggested, keeping my eyes on Bella's face. I'd be in trouble if she fully came around while in my arms. "Call her driver and have them pick you and her up at the north entrance. It's the closest to where we are. Take her back to wherever she is staying for the night. I'll call Charlie; he knows I'm here."

"Sarah," Alice began, stopping her from making the call. "My father, Carlisle, is at the hotel where my mother and I are staying. If you don't know already, he's a doctor and would be more than happy to take a look at Bella."

"Which hotel?" Sarah asked.

"Courtyard Marriott, and it's about three minutes away," Alice answered.

"We'll take her there," Sarah said. "Make the call. Ask him to meet me, Edward, and Bella in the lobby."

"Wait! I was going to stay here to answer any questions that mall security has."

"Emmett is more than capable of answering any questions."

"Edward, I saw the whole thing go down. Go with Bella." He added in his mind: _I know she won't like it, but you and Carlisle will figure out a way to get you out of there._

I nodded briefly at Emmett and followed Sarah as she made the call to the driver.

Ten minutes later, I was placing Bella on one of the queen beds. Her hold on me had gone limp at some point. "Edward, go and call Charlie. Let him know what happened," Carlisle told me as he began examining Bella. "Is there anything I should know?" I heard him ask Sarah as I walked out of the room; into the hallway.

I pulled out my phone and began pacing the hall as I waited for Charlie to answer. He wasn't going to like what had happened. Two minutes later, he answered.

"Sorry, Edward; I had to be pulled from a meeting."

I explained what had happened; I still wasn't completely sure what happened and I saw it twice. "Carlisle is checking her now. I'll have him call you when he's finished. I found her panic button clenched in her hand, but she had no time to activate it before everything went down."

"Give it to me straight, Edward. How badly is she hurt?"

"I found no injury. The gun was a fake — nothing but atoywith a little flag." I was furious. The guy had used a fucking toy gun. A _toy_ gun. _What was the point of that? To scare her? _"She fainted. I got to her before she hit the ground. She started coming around as I gathered her into my arms. I thought I was going to be in trouble, but she never regained consciousness."

"Thank heavens she's all right."

"Listen, I've to get out of here, as much as I hate that fact. Carlisle will call you soon."

"Take care, Edward."

I hung up just as Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Emmett got to the room. "Tell Carlisle to call both me and Charlie, but Charlie first. I don't want to risk going back into the room. Bella might be awake."

"Sure thing, Edward," I heard Esme say as I walked away.

_Edward!_ Alice cried out with her mind.

I didn't stop. I couldn't face her right now; there was no telling what I would do in my current state — I blamed her when I shouldn't.

**A/N: A special thanks goes out to Project Team Beta. Without this wonderful group of betas, this story wouldn't be in the editing phase. It would still be riddle with errors and confusion.**

**A huge thanks to the four betas (Woodlily, Twimarti, Jennej, and Pigy190) who reviewed, edited, and made helpful comments. I can't wait to work with Jennej and Pigy190 on a permanent basis.**

**So, what do you think? Any questions you have that I can clear up. Any thoughts on what is going to happen next. I'm interested to hear your thoughts. Sure here or on Facebook (www. facebook groups/ 125083760966142) - remove spaces.**


	7. The Aftermath

Chapter 7 – The Aftermath

_Last time: Bella was shopping with Alice, Esme, Emmett, and Sarah. They had stopped for lunch. Alice got up to help Emmett and a masked gunman approached Bella, pulling the trigger. Edward reached Bella before she hit the ground._

CPOV (Carlisle)

I watched as Edward walked out of the room with his head hung low. It saddened me to see him walk away from Bella. He was leaving his heart in the room, trusting me to see to any injury and to protect her. I don't know if I'd be able to walk away if our roles were reversed and it was Esme lying there motionless and unaware of what was going on around her. I wished I could take away his pain. When Alice had given him a copy of the stipulations Bella had insisted on before communication could continue, I had thought he was going to blow a gasket, and I didn't need Jasper's abilities.

"I know of no known allergies and she isn't taking any prescriptions. I can tell you later what I saw and heard; the main thing to worry about is seeing to her," Sarah informed me.

I nodded my thanks to Sarah as I took hold of Bella's wrist, checking her pulse.

"_Edward,_" Bella murmured.

I wasn't sure what to make of her mumble. It was soft and low, leading me to believe she was dreaming. It would have been different if she had cried out. If it wasn't for my heightened hearing, I wouldn't have heard it. I continued to examine her while I contemplated whether or not I should call Edward back? I knew he would stay close for a while. Should I just let it go as if I never heard it? I would respect Bella's written wishes, not knowing how long she would be out or the cause. I would only go against them, if she had cried out in panic.

My examination of her found no visible injuries that needed tending. I'd have to wait until she regained consciousness to give her a full neurological examine to check for signs of a concussion. I had to wonder if her powers could heal her.

BPOV

I let out a loud and terrifying scream as the masked man pulled the trigger. A puff of smoke shot out of a gun and I started to fall backward. Clenching the panic button, I pressed as hard as I could; hoping I had activated it and that the transporter lock had been established, while praying I wouldn't land hard wherever I was transported. But I didn't feel the disorienting pull of the transporter and was confused. I could easily use a spell to get to safety, but didn't want to risk exposing magic. I was going to hit the ground. A vibration shot up from my right ankle into my leg as arms wrapped around me, easing me slowly down. I couldn't think of a reason why the enchantment was warning me Edward was near, especially with what had just happened. I never spotted him, each time I glanced around the corridors and various stores, though I had been thinking about him. Was my magic trying to tell me that my thoughts could trigger the enchantment? I was grateful to whoever caught me, but I was afraid to open my eyes, afraid to find out that it was just my thoughts causing the vibration.

I heard low voices near me, but I couldn't hear what was being said. My ears were ringing. I thought I heard the word "fainted." Groaning, I moved my head toward the person who was slipping one on their arms under my legs. In an effort to help them, I wrapped my arms around their neck.

A familiar smell — a mix of pine needles, fresh air, and winter — immediately invaded my senses, but I couldn't place it. I snuggled closer as I tried to figure out the intoxicating scent. The humming sensation from the anklet hadn't stopped coursing through me and was intensifying to a fevered pitch, causing me to blackout. The scent faded as I sunk further into unconsciousness and a buried memory resurfaced.

"_Edward," I said, mildly outraged, as I waited in the stables for Grandfather. "Don't tease me like that."_

"_Why would I tease you? I mean it. We're coming to Scotland to visit you. Everything has been arranged."_

"_When do you arrive?"_

"_Turn around."_

"_What?"_

"_I said turn around," I heard from behind me._

_I turned, dropping my phone as I rushed toward Edward and threw my arms around him. "I can't believe you're here."_

"Bella, if you can hear me squeeze my hand," I heard Carlisle instruct.

_Huh, what was he doing here? I didn't see him in the stable yard._

I gave his hand a light squeeze as I fluttered my eyes open. Lifting my head slightly off the ground, I groaned when my head began to pound.

"How long I have been out?" I asked, looking around; this didn't look like stables. I lay back down, and everything rushed back to me. I should have been on a starship or on the base in Forks. "And where am I?"

"About forty-five minutes, and you're in a hotel room at the Courtyard Marriott," Sarah told me, appearing in my line of sight. _Good, she was here_, I thought.

I tried to sit up, but Carlisle put a restraining hand on my shoulder, pushing lightly to get me to lie back down. "Bella, you should rest a bit longer," he said. "From what I was told you didn't hit your head, though I still want to check you for a concussion. Do you remember what happened?"

"Someone from behind me called my name, and when I turned a gun was pointed straight at me. That's all I saw — a black, handgun — for a moment. A masked man was holding it. I screamed and reached in my pocket for my panic button, hoping I had activated it. The masked man pulled the trigger and I collapsed." I paused a second, trying to recall exactly what I smelled, but I couldn't. I didn't mention the cause of my unconsciousness. I let everyone think I fainted because of what happened. "Then I woke up here when you asked me to squeeze your hand."

I noticed Sarah had turned away.

"Carlisle," I whispered, hardly moving my lips. "Who helped Sarah bring me here? Was it Emmett?" He regarded me a moment, but didn't answer my question. Did he even hear me? I was sure the only spells I left intact were on my anklet and the amulets I gave each of the Cullens. I had cast a spell on the amulets to keep the sun from revealing their sparkling skin and to make them appear to be aging. It had taken me some time to convince them to accept the gift. Scotland had been the first time they'd used them.

"Okay, you can sit up," Carlisle said, breaking into my thoughts. He waited as I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, sitting up. "Now, follow my finger with your eyes."

"Did they find the masked man?" I asked, as followed his finger.

"I don't know. Emmett should be here soon and might know."

Alright, he had heard me and answered all but one of my questions.

"Then how did I get here?" He was using a pin light, at the moment, checking my eyes further.

He dropped his hand with a sigh, turning off the light. Was he going to answer me?

"Sarah did tell me he used a toy gun, though," Carlisle told me.

I blinked at him and started hyperventilating, my question forgotten. _A toy gun!_ Not a real gun like I thought. I was terrified — no beyond terrified: petrified. Tears ran down my face. The instant message from earlier popped into my mind. It had had a gun. The message was clear. Someone wanted to hurt me. _But who wanted to hurt me?_ "I-I," I started as Carlisle pulled me into his arms, rubbing my back.

"I know, I know. Just breathe slowly, Bella," he said. "I've got her, Sarah."

APOV

I caught Carlisle's eye in silent question as I entered the room, instant guilt washed over me at seeing Bella in tears. "Charlie's on the phone," I said.

"I'll talk to him," Sarah said, walking out of the room. I closed the door behind her, knowing Bella wanted answers. "Bella, Jasper was part of the security team," I said, trading places with Carlisle. "He took off after the shooter and lost whoever it was."

Bella cried even harder, shuddering in my arms.

I stroked her hair, looking over at Carlisle. I was glad he was still in the room. I didn't know how Bella was going to react when I told her more. It was best to start simply with what I just saw. Her leaving Seattle and going — well, I'd never seen the location. I saw her enter a stone and log house before walking up a staircase covered with a silvery blue runner. At the top of the stairs was a large picture of her in the McCullough clan regalia.

"Your team is making plans to get you to the Seattle base, unseen, and from there, back home. Can you tell me where you live?"

" N-n-n-no. H-h-h-ave you s-s-seen anyth-h-hing? D-d-did you s-s-see this h-h-happeningg, A-alice?"

She was making me feeling horrible, and what I was about to tell her already weighed heavily on my mind. "I haven't seen anything since everything happened. And yes, I did, but it was blurry. I didn't think it was going to happen. The shooter seemed to still be deciding." I'd already told Emmett and Jasper what I saw in more detail. I wasn't lying when I said it was blurry. Only when I reached Emmett, taking one of the trays, did the vision clear. I'd dropped the tray as I pivoted, seeing the gunman and Edward rushing over. Edward had caught her before I could even move an inch. Bella didn't need to know what I'd seen, or that it was my decision to help Emmett which gave the attacker the opening he needed. I felt guilty enough for ignoring what I saw.

"I-i-i-t wa-a-as-s-sn't yo-u-u-ur fa-a-a-ult." She pulled back looking at me, taking a few staying breaths. "W-w-w-ait! Yo-u-u-u di-d-d-n-n't th-think i-i-i-t w-a-a-a-s-s g-g-g-oi-i-ing t-t-t-o-o h-h-h-appen?"

Oh boy! She really did know how to make me feel guilty. I wish I could tell her what I saw. If I did, I'd have to admit Edward was there. I was in a pickle. Bella didn't want Edward to be there, though she let me tell him about the prophetic instant message. But Edward went against Bella's expressed wishes in order to protect her. Telling her the truth would be detrimental. Not telling her would still be detrimental; I still had to face Edward. I wasn't blind to the fact he blamed me. Hell, I blamed myself, too. I remained silent, nodding only.

Neither of us said anything else for a while.

EPOV

Walking away from the hotel room was the hardest thing I'd ever done. It was _selfless _when I all I wanted was to stay by Bella's side, but she wanted to pretend I didn't exist. She'd made that very clear in her stipulations — Alice had delivered them to me — that I was not… I picked up a vase from the table near the elevator, throwing it in my frustration. Her life was threatened and I couldn't be told anything. She had written in those _damn_ stipulations that she didn't want me in her life. Earlier, she let Alice tell me she was threatened; that had given me hope, but it had been immediately crushed. Bella had request — no demanded — that Emmett be the one to protect her.

I turned away from the elevator, facing a wall. Reigning in my strength a good deal, I slammed my hand against the wall; the framed pictures rattled, but they didn't fall. I had to get away before she woke. I just couldn't force myself to go far. I rushed to the stairwell, not wanting to wait for the slow elevator.

_Edward, wait,_ came Jasper's thoughts.

I was three floors away when I stopped, not really wanting to hear what he had to say, but wanting to stay close to the room.

"We did everything we could to protect her. The guy must have already been in the food court and showed no signs to suggest he was going to pull that stunt."

I pushed my hand through my hair. My frustration was getting harder to control. "What did mall security have to say?"

"Not much. Both Emmett and I reviewed the video footage. The guy knew where the cameras were and kept his face averted as he put on the mask. The team from Star Command is going to enhance it. See if there is a reflection of his face on the metal-covered wall. We even searched the receiving corridor he came from, and found nothing."

"I don't think that will help. He got away, and unless someone saw his face before he put on the mask…" I trailed off, letting out an aggravated growl and smashing my fist through the wall. It was pointless. Had I not turned on my speed, Bella might have cracked her head open. What was I supposed to do? Stand there watching, hoping someone would get to her in time? I made a rash decision, but I couldn't standby, doing nothing. Getting to her side was all I could think about. The moment she wrapped her arms around my neck, I knew how much of a mistake it was. The feel of her in my arms was unbearable, knowing I'd have to let her go. I tried to extract myself from the situation, but her bodyguard had ordered me to follow. I slammed my fist into the same spot in the wall. Why hadn't I argued? Instead I stood with Bella in my arms, tormenting myself further. Carlisle's thoughts were right; I'd left my heart in the room when I walked out.

Continuing down the stairs, I exited the stairwell and walked out a side entrance into the parking lot. Jasper was trailing me. He wasn't done.

"The local police are still questioning witnesses, but if someone saw him we would've known by now."

I looked up into the sky. The sun was shining, and all I wanted to do was shout out loud at it. It shouldn't be out; it should be raining. I was constantly reminded of Bella whenever it was out and I was forced to carry the protection amulet she'd given me. It shielded me, my skin, from sparkling. The only other time I carried it was when I had a meeting with a client as the other protection it offered was making me look older. I couldn't help but think about what Jasper implied. Bella was still in danger.

"Any idea what her security team is going to do now?"

"They're taking her back home tonight."

"And where is that?" I yelled my question directly at the sun. I was beyond frustrated; I was furious. I wanted — no needed — to protect Bella, but no one would tell me where she lived. I was sure Alice knew, though she vehemently denied such knowledge.

Jasper jumped, startled at my sudden flare of temper. Raising his hands, he went on as he sent waves of calm to me. "They won't tell us. Bella's wishes are being followed where we are concerned. Bella won't even tell Alice."

My eyes narrowed. Had he read Bella's messages? I was about to ask when my cell rang. "Hello."

"Carlisle is on the phone with Charlie, Edward, filling him in about Bella," Esme told me.

The rage I felt moments before left me as dread replace it. My shoulders tensed; even with the calming emotions Jasper was still sending out, I was on edge. Had Bella suffered some internal injury? Had I aggravated it by moving her? Was she in worse condition than she'd been when I placed her on the bed?

"I thought you'd want to know…"

If Bella had died, my life was over. A plan was starting to formulate in my mind on how to end my pathetic existence if Esme told me Bella was gone.

"Bella is awake and seems perfectly fine, a little shaken. Alice is with her while her bodyguard finalizes the arrangements to get her home."

My shoulders relaxed a little bit. The anxiety I'd felt since catching Bella, dissipating. I ran a hand down my face, a slight smile appearing. She was shaken, but fine. I unconsciously put my hand in my pocket, my fingers brushing the amulet. I could still feel the pulsing magic working to shield me; that was a greater comfort than Esme's call. She'd told us we'd always be able to feel the magic, but it would cease if she was critically hurt or died. I'd never felt it stop. Why I didn't realize I was still able to feel the magic was beyond me? I wished I'd remembered earlier. I would've known she was okay.

"Do they tell you where she lives?"

"I'm afraid not."

I sighed. The important thing is that Bella out of danger, but for how long?

"Thanks, Esme," I said, closing my phone. Without saying a word to Jasper, I walked away. I wanted to be alone, and I knew he would understand.

**A/N: A huge thanks to Jennej and Pigy190 who reviewed, edited, and made helpful comments. They were very helpful and asked several questions, bringing the chapter to life.**

**So, what do you think? Any questions you have that I can clear up. Any thoughts on what is going to happen next. I'm interested to hear your thoughts. Share here or on Facebook (www. facebook groups/ 125083760966142) - remove spaces.**


	8. A GetAWay

Chapter 8 – A Get-A-Way

BPOV

It had been two weeks since the incident at the mall. I was still shaken and hadn't logged into my instant messenger since that morning. To say my life was normal would be a laugh. I had locked myself away, busying myself with writing and making lesson plans, so I wouldn't have an idle moment to think about how things could be different. To top it all off, I was terrified and jumped at the slightest sound of everyday noises. I even scared one of the maids the other day. She'd been dusting in the entry hall and bumped into the coat rack, sending it clattering to the floor. I yelled at her for the carelessness, more out of fear than anger. I later apologized to her, not explaining that it sounded a little like a gunshot.

I had plenty to keep my mind occupied. The high school principal wanted to review the Latin lesson plans before school started. He'd been leery of offering the class until I had mentioned — during my January interview — it would help raise SATs scores. He was in, though he insisted on reviewing my lessons. That had me worried. What if he didn't approve them and pulled the class? Teaching Latin was the pivotal reason why I chose to join the high school staff instead of accepting a more prestigious position in the corporate world. If the class was pulled, thirty young students would be disappointed. I'd fight him if he decided to cut the class, not for me but for the students.

I'd looked online for Latin teaching aids. Luckily, I knew how I wanted to structure the class.

I smiled, remembering when Carlisle had introduced me to Latin. I couldn't wait to nurture young minds like Carlisle had mine. It hadn't taken me long to develop each week's Latin lesson plan; I'd even wrote up my Spanish plans. It was a great distraction and kept my mind occupied. I sent the electronic file to the principal and got started on my book. It was slow going, not as diverting. My mind kept drifting to Edward, to the shooting, and to how the town would react when they found out I'd moved back.

An hour or so in, I'd hit a roadblock. The information I was finding online wasn't very reliable. I groaned as I read the same sentence yet again. The article on _Gaulish_ should have been interesting, but I couldn't help thinking of my upcoming trip to Umbria next Thursday. My shuttle fight was scheduled for Tuesday with a brief stop in Scotland to pick up Grandfather. The photo shoot starting next Saturday morning.

I groaned again, pushing my hand through my hair. I wasn't sure where I picked up the annoying hab- my eyes went wide as realization dawned on me. _Edward!_ He'd constantly run his hand through his messy hair whenever he was frustrated. Wasn't it bad enough he haunted _my dreams_? Why'd I have to imitate him when I was aggravated?

I dropped my head to the desk, hitting the keyboard. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. As I released it, I came to a decision and reached for my office phone. If it wasn't safe, Alice would call.

"Hey, Charlie," I said when he answered.

"Hello, Bells. How are you today?"

"Better than yesterday, but frightened out of my mind. I'm afraid to leave the safety of my home." The image of the gun was branded in my mind. Even though I knew it was a toy gun, when I was staring down the barrel, it seemed real enough to me. There was the message, too. I'd received it hours before the gunman appeared, and it had been right. Since returning home, I'd gotten very few peaceful nights of sleep. The nights nightmares didn't haunt me, memories of Edward invaded. I welcomed those memories; no matter how much I told myself I didn't need Edward, even the dreams of him made me free safe.

"That's good and, yet, not so good to hear." I could hear the grimace in his voice. "What do I owe this call to then?" he asked, his voice softening. He loved when I called, which was almost daily. It gave him the opportunity to check on me.

"I'm stuck on a particular point I'm trying to make about a specific dead language. The information I copied from the primary source doesn't come close to helping me. I was hoping —" I started, but Charlie interrupted me.

"Not over the phone, Bella. Have Duncan bring you to the base? Bring what you are talking about with you."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. See you soon."

I didn't understand why I couldn't ask over the phone. All I wanted to ask was for a shuttle to be readied to take me to Greece. I saved my files on my desktop and backed them up on a thumb drive before getting up to leave.

"Samantha, can you help me pack?"

Samantha was dusting in the hallway, not that it needed cleaning. The house was kept in immaculate condition with the constant cleaning.

"Of course. How long will you be gone?"

"Two weeks. I want to get out of the country. I'm going stir crazy being cooped up in this house, even though I'm scared to leave. I have to move on and live my life."

I walked into my bedroom and straight into the closet as Samantha pulled a couple of suitcases out from under the bed.

"Going somewhere, Bella?" I heard Sarah ask.

I turned. She was leaning inside the doorway of the closet, arms crossed over her chest. I smiled at her, pushing past her to hand Samantha a couple of tops to fold. "Yes." Sarah raised her brow, waiting. "I know I should've spoken to you first, but I'm sure you can arrange a protection plan on the way to our destination."

"I can, but I need to know where you are going."

"I want to go to Athens with a brief stop in Scotland, staying the night at McCullough Keep. I plan on seeing if Grandfather would like to come along. I need to do some more research, and the library in Athens might hold what I'm looking for." Not really; it was an excuse. France would be a better place, but research was the furthest thing from my mind. I needed a vacation.

"I see. Where are you planning on staying?"

"Each time I have traveled there, I've stayed in grand deluxe suite at the Hotel Grande Bretagne."

"Have you called to book the room?"

What was with all the questions? Was I not being told something? Had another threat been received and I wasn't told? I wanted to know if there had been and what measure were going to be taken. The details of the threat, I didn't need to know.

"No." I sighed. "I'll have someone on the base call; the hotel shouldn't have a problem having a room ready by the time I arrive, even on such short notice. And a detailed floor plan of hotel should be in the database."

"I see. I'll go and pack. Will we be coming back to the states or going straight to Italy?"

"Straight to Italy."

"Then I'll have four of your security detail pack, also."

"Thank you." I wasn't sure if four would be enough, but it was her call. She could always request more when we reached the keep.

I turned back to the closet. A half hour later, I had my bags packed. Going back into my office, I retrieved my laptop, putting it in its bag. I snatched up my cell phone and noticed I had a missed call from Alice. I listened to her voicemail and frowned.

"Bella, do you think it's a wise idea to take a trip? Call me when you can and make sure the line is secure, very _secure_," she said, a little nervous. Was Edward around when she called?

What in the world? Charlie was telling me "not over the phone"; Sarah was asking questions that she normally shouldn't have to; and, Alice was asking me to call her on an extra secure line. I was definitely missing something!

Using my cell, I dialed the base switchboard. "It's Bella," I said when the operator answered. "I need to make a secure called to Alice Cullen." My phone was secure, but I'd decided to take Alice's advice. Plus, the extra precaution eased my mind — a little.

"Certainly, I'll connect you."

I heard the tell-tell sounds of the call being redirected. "Hello," Alice answered.

"What did you see?"

"Nothing concrete."

"Tell me," I demanded. "I want to know."

"It's against my better judgment, but..." She sighed. "One of the things I saw was a car exploding as you walked toward it; another showed someone slipping something into a drink at a cocktail party. You got injured in both cases."

"Is that all you saw?" I asked, trying to remain calm instead of letting the fear I was feeling slip into my voice.

"Isn't that _enough_, Bella? You could end up hurt by going."

"_But_ I have you to keep an eye out for me."

"This is serious."

"And I'm taking it seriously, Alice. I learned in high school not to bet against you, and I never have."

"I just don't think now is such a good time for _you_ to be traveling without _someone's _protection."

How dare she indirectly bring up Edward? "I'm not going to let fear of what _might_ happen keep me locked away. Plus, I _trust_ my security detail. They're all the protection I need." I was seething. Didn't she know better? Hadn't I spelled out in the revised stipulations that if there was any mention of Edward, I would end the call? I couldn't remember and let in slide. I really didn't caring that she brought him up, and I felt a little guilty. What I said to Alice was harsh. She didn't say anything. "I'm sorry, Alice. I'm just going crazy sitting here, and I've been afraid the leave my house. To top it off, I need to continue my book research before I start work in August. I need to live my life."

"It's okay, I understand. There is one other outcome I saw." She sounded more nervous than she had when leaving the message.

"And?"

"Nothing at all happening."

I grinned, running a hand through. Gosh darn it! I needed to stop doing that. "Let's hope that's what comes to pass. I really have to run. I'll call you when we stop in Scotland."

Relief filled her voice when answered. "You better or I'll be on a shuttle tomorrow with the _whole_ family."

"I promise, I will call and you wouldn't dare."

"Just try me. I'll have no choice but to tell Edward. He's already worried enough. Jasper told him what happened at the mall. Edward even tried to find out where you live, but came up with dead end after dead end. He wanted to see an email you sent me—" She stopped suddenly, with a gasp.

_What?_ Her second mention of Edward, this time directly. I'd let slide, but what she was saying caught my attention. "Wh-what do you mean? W-w-why did he want to see an email?" I said, my voice escalating in volume.

"I didn't mean to tell you that. But he wanted an email so he could trace the IP address to your location. I told him no. He didn't like that one bit, Bella. I had to pacify him, so I gave him your email address, an old one that been deleted."

My heart rate increased as I flushed in anger. None of my former email addresses had been deleted; it just appeared that way. Star Command was still monitoring them, though no threats were received until three weeks back. I was glad Alice refused to give him the email, but to give him a way to anyway to contact me — argh!

"I really have to go before I say something I won't be able to take back. I'll call."

"Bye. I'll be excepting your call." She sounded a bit hurt, but understanding.

Softening my voice, I added before she hung up. "Alice, I'll talk to you soon. I promise. I need time."

I hung up, putting my cell in my purse, and grabbed my laptop bag. I paused in the doorway and gathered my wits. Did I blame her for pacifying Edward? No, I couldn't. Our conversation from the other day came back to me.

"_I apologize now for what I'm about to ask, Bella," she started._

_I had to wonder why she as to what apologizing. She could ask me anything. "I'm all ears."_

"_Well," she hesitated._

"_Ask."_

"_Fine. Do you regret leaving the way you did after graduation?"_

_Talk about being blindsided. Her question had come out of nowhere. We had been discussing the languages I would be including in my book, and wham! It took me several moments and deep breaths to calm myself. The past, like Edward, was a taboo topic._

"_I don't know, Alice." I paused only a beat. "I've got another call coming in."_

My detail was waiting for me when I came downstairs. "Everything has been put in the car," Sarah said. "You ready?"

"Lead the way."

I followed the team to the car, and soon we were on our way to the base. Sarah sat next to me and told me what she had accomplished while waiting for me. "I called your dad and made all the arrangements. A shuttle will be ready by the time we get to the base. When we get to Scotland, a car will be waiting to take us to the keep. We'll stay the night before heading to Athens. Do you have an itinerary?"

Scotland was the one of the few places where shuttles had to land at the bases. We could easily land near the keep, but it was forbidden by Scottish law. It made no sense, but Star Command complied. Greece and Italy had similar laws. Luckily the base was a short drive to the keep.

"I'll prepare it during the first leg of the flight. Has someone called the hotel?"

"Yes. We have two suites reserved until next Thursday and a shuttle is scheduled for the short fight to Italy. A car will meet us at the Star Command base in Roma. From there, as you might know, it is a little over two hour drive to Umbria."

I nodded, understanding the arrangements. As we stopped at a light, I looked out the tinted window and saw that Carlisle was in the car next to us. I hoped he couldn't see through the windows. He looked over and a smile graced his face. I groaned. _Guess he could see me._ Hopefully he thought I was just making my way to the base from a nearby town. The Forks base served the Olympic Peninsula, so I could've been in any of the thirty-one towns.

Not long after the brief stop we arrived at the base and were immediately directed to the shuttle staging area. Charlie met us there.

"Bells," he said as he helped me out, "have a safe trip. I expect you to call when you reach the keep. Was this what you wanted to talk to me about?"

I nodded as I answered. "Yes, and since Sarah talked to you about it there's no reason for me too. Plus, I always call."

I started making my way over to the shuttle, and had only taken one step when he took hold of my hand. "I know you, Bells. I don't believe that you leaving today is about the need to do more research like you told Sarah. What's this trip really about?"

How had Charlie guessed there was more to this trip than I was leading everyone to believe? I hadn't even giving Sarah the itinerary so she wouldn't know. I moved away from the shuttled and Charlie followed. "I need a break, plain and simple. I've been running on fumes for days now and I simply terrified."

"And you think leaving the country will help. Bells," he sighed. "What can I say to make you stay and consider calling Edward? You need help from someone who can protect you and give you peace of mind. Edward was that for you at one time, he can be that again."

"I don't need his help," I yelled. "What I need is an escape. Some time to clear my head, to get over what happened to me."

When I was finished with my rant, I was in tears. I was so tired of being afraid. Charlie pulled me into his arms, rubbing my back. "Kiddo, it's not that I don't understand. It's just that I don't know what more I can do to help you. Maybe your right, this trip might be what you need."

"Thanks," I said. "I know you're worried about me."

"That I am, Bells. I'll see you in Italy."

"See you in Italy," I said, giving him a quick hug and kiss before boarding the shuttle for the eight hour flight to Scotland. I pulled out a book I'd wanted to read and opened it, not really reading at first. I couldn't help but think about how Edward reacted when Jasper told him. Edward had always been so careful, so cautious where I was concerned.

**A/N: I'd like to start this note off by thinking Pigy190 and Jennej for reading and editing this chapter. I've learned so much from them and other Project Team Beta betas.**

**Now for the SAT's, I quite honestly don't know if this test will still be around in the 23rd Century. I stuck with a test that is currently around so I didn't have to make up a new test and explain it. On that note, I don't think they thought the SAT's would still be around today. A little history fact, the first SAT test was given in 1926; here it is 2012, and the test is still around. **

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**

**Some facts:**

**Gaulish is an extinct Celtic language that was spoken by the Gauls — historically spoken through what are now mainly France, Northern Italy, Switzerland, eastern Belgium, Luxembourg and western Germany before being supplanted by Vulgar Latin and various Germanic languages from around the 4th century onwards (from Wikipedia).**

**The Olympic Peninsula is made up of the following towns: Amanda Park, Belfair, Brinnon, Chimacum, Clallam Bay, Discovery Bay, Eldon, Forks, Hoodsport, Hoquiam, Humptulips, Kalaloch, La Push, Lilliwaup, Moclips, Neah Bay, Ocean City, Ocean Shores, Ozette, Pacific Beach, Port Angeles, Port Hadlock, Port Ludlow, Port Townsend, Potlatch, Quilcene, Quinault, Sequim, Sekiu, Shelton, and Union.**


	9. Dreaming

Chapter 9 – Dreaming

EPOV

_Bella was walking toward a town car._

_Sssshblamm! A fire explosion _erupted in my mind.

_Bella flew through the air hitting the ground hard. Debris raining down and covering her and the ground… She lay there _—

Singing?

Alice was singing.

I growled.

I had just gotten closer to the house when the shared vision flooded my mind. I'd gone out hunting with Carlisle and Esme, knowing they would leave me be. I was still mad at Alice and, apparently, I had every reason to be. This blocked vision proved it. I growled and started running faster. I needed to know what Alice had seen. As I ran, my anger dissolved and I didn't feel like I was going to combust the moment I saw Alice and demanded answers. There had to be a valid reason for her continued silence whenever I asked about Bella, but despite me getting a control on my emotions over this recent vision, what happened two weeks ago still loomed in my mind. I hadn't gotten any peace while at work or at night, when my mind was less accompanied by the mundane task of going over new or updated security measures for one building or another. In the dead of night, my mind frequently drifted to thoughts of Bella, to the feeling of having her in my arms as I carried her out of the mall, on the ride to the hotel, and placing her on the bed before walking away.

The weeks since what happened at the mall had flown by, and Alice had only told me Bella had pushed passed it. I hardly believed Bella had gotten over the scare as easily as Alice had led me to believe. Bella had always been one to bottle up what she was feeling. That brief conversation with Alice hadn't ended well. I'd gotten right up into her face, insisting she tell me all she knew about Bella and her whereabouts. All Alice had told me was that she couldn't give me the information I sought since she didn't have it herself. I could still hear what Alice had said.

"_Don't you think I would've told you by now if I knew where Bella was? I want to know as badly as you do, and Bella won't tell me. She's not stupid, Edward. She's realizes the moment I find out, you'll know and be at her door."_

Alice hadn't freely given me any other information after saying that.

I wished I could do the same as Bella had done, get past what happened, but something about the way the guy disappeared ate at me. Was he a rogue Star Command officer? Was he a magical being? Was he a vampire? All those theories would explain how he was able to get away.

I'd gone back to the mall after learning Bella had woken and was fine. I had needed to see for myself if I could find something Jasper and Emmett had missed. I was disappointed to learn they hadn't. I'd followed the trail Jasper had left when he'd gone after the guy. I hadn't smelled anything other than Jasper and a variety of human pheromones left behind. That had led me to believe this guy was either human or magical, with the ability to mask his scent, as vampires smell of death. I couldn't really describe a vampire's smell, other than to say some reek like frozen sewage. I didn't put a lot of stock in the Star Command and vampire theories, though I couldn't completely rule them out, either. And my knowledge of magical beings was very limited. I wished I could talk to Bella, but the email address Alice had given me was another dead end. Bella was smart and didn't associate her email with a physical name or location. Even the IP address led to the base in Forks, as did the other email address I had. I'd even looked on Yale's alumni page for an address and, though she was listed, the address was Charlie's address. I'd been to the base several times over the past two weeks and never saw her. Why was she so hard to find? I needed to know… I growled again as I pushed myself to run at my top speed, entering the house mere moments after seeing the explosion. I wanted answers.

"What the hell was that, Alice?" I asked my pixie of a sister through clenched teeth.

She turned to face me, her face falling when she realized I'd seen.

"I'm not sure," she responded.

Like hell she didn't.

"_Alice_," I snarled, glaring at her.

"It was too brief to tell for sure if it will happen; you saw that."

It was clear as day. Unless whoever was planning it changed their minds, it would happen.

"No, I didn't. There was no haziness to it. Is Bella in danger?"

"No," she answered, after a moment's silence over her shoulder as she raced out the door.

I felt like punching or breaking something. I looked around the room. My piano caught my eye. No, I'd regret it later; even if I could replace it, there were too many memories associated with it. I walked over to the couch, picked up a pillow, and hurled it across the room. It was unless throwing the pillow, but it was the best I could do. Esme would have my hide if I broke any of the antique furniture, ripped apart a pillow or two, or punched a hole in the wall. Frustration wafted through me as I sat down.

"You know she'd tell you if she could," Rosalie said, coming into the living room and taking a seat next to me.

"I know that, but I think she has been keeping things — important things — from me." I put my elbows on my knees, gripping my head with my hands, as I looked at the door and opened my mind to Alice's thoughts, not picking up anything. She must be far away, beyond my ability's reach.

Rosalie touched my shoulder, making me look at her. "She is just respecting Bella's wishes. It has to be hard on her to not tell you."

I couldn't respond. I knew Alice was receiving daily emails from Bella and hadn't said anything to me, other than to tell me and give me a printout of the stipulations Bella had insisted on — and that was weeks ago. The recent information had to have been told to me with Bella's permission.

"I'm going out for another run."

"Don't try to follow Alice," Rosalie yelled after me.

BPOV

"_I can't believe how amazing this song turned out," I said, leaning over Edward's shoulder, looking at the sheet music._

"_It is all you, Bella. You envisioned it. I just helped you get the tune right." Turning his head, he placed a kiss on my cheek, cupping the other._

"_I'd never have been able to get it from my head to paper fast enough." I slid next to him on the piano bench and began playing the opening bars to Yankee Doodle._

_His musical laugh filled the room. He knew it was the only song I could play from memory. "I love you so much, Bella," he said, playing my lullaby once I finished the simple song._

_I kissed him as the last notes faded. "I love you, too, Edward. I always will."_

_Always will… always will… always…_

"Bella," I heard Sarah call as she shook me. "We'll be at the base in twenty minutes."

I stretched before rubbing my eyes, the dream of kissing Edward still running through my mind. I touched my lips. The dream had seemed so real, and they were tingling as they always did after we'd kissed. Was my magic trying to tell me something? Was that the reason the dream had seemed real? "How long have I been out?"

"Three hours. You fell asleep not long after you gave me the itinerary."

"Is there any problems with what I'd like to do while in Athens?" I asked.

She gave me a half shrug before explaining. "There may be some problems with going to one of the restaurants — Baraonda. I don't think we can protect you there." She paused before continuing when I frowned. "But I haven't ruled out you going quite yet. I've talked to your dad, and he's trying to get some more information for me. Plus, he suggested I request more security when we reach the keep. He doesn't want something like what happened to you to happen again."

That made sense. The more eyes, the less likely someone could get to me. Though it wouldn't hurt to have someone else keeping an all-knowing eye out for me. I made a mental note to ask Alice about the restaurant when I called her, and to see if she'd seen anything since I last talked to her. "I have to make one call when we land. I'd like a little privacy when I make it."

"Go straight to the limo. I'll see that the luggage is loaded. I can give you no more than five minutes … then we have to go."

I gave her a smile. Five minutes was plenty of time. I understood the reasoning. Though we were landing at a star base, the base employed Scottish citizens; it wasn't safe for me to linger for long.

Fifteen minutes later, we started the slow descent to the base. As soon as we came to a stop and the door was opened, I was out of the shuttle and headed to the waiting limo, already dialing Alice.

"Hey, Bella," Alice said when she answered. "I take it you're in Scotland."

"Of course, I did promise to call," I said, giving the driver an appreciative smile as I got in. "Besides, I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"Do you see where I was going to be when the drink was drugged or the car exploded?"

"I didn't see a name of a place, if that is what you are asking."

"And that is precisely what I'm asking. Sarah told me right before we landed that there might be one restaurant I can't eat at, but hasn't ruled it out."

APOV

I pressed my lips together to prevent a frown tugging them down. I was intrigued by Bella's question. I couldn't help but feel like I was missing something. Did she receive another threat? If she did, it would give me something to look out for.

"Which restaurant? And did you receive another threat?" I asked, wanting to know in case I saw something more.

"No, no threat. Baraonda. Why?"

I looked over at Jasper and Emmett, wide-eyed; their mirrored expressions told me they hadn't missed Bella's answer. I couldn't believe it. Baraonda was where Edward took Bella during the only summer they were together. The same summer we surprised her by coming to Scotland to visit her. Her grandfather had helped with that surprise, and a few days after arriving we headed to Athens for two weeks. It was the last night before we headed back to Forks via Scotland, to drop Malcolm off, and Edward had wanted to take Bella somewhere special. He took her to Baraonda.

"In case I see something, silly."

"Okay. Listen, Alice, I'd love to talk longer, but I was only given five minutes alone and it's just about up. If I have time later tonight, I'll call you again."

"Be careful, Bella. Love you."

"Love you, too. Bye." I looked at my phone after Bella ended the call and decided to call Charlie again.

"Charlie," I said the moment he answered. "How often does Bella go to Baraonda when she's in Athens?"

"This is the second time today I've heard of the restaurant, Alice. Did you see something? And how do you know she's been to Athens more than once?" He sounded very concerned. Luckily, I could give him something, even if I hadn't seen anything.

"No, I just got off the phone with Bella and she had mentioned Sarah might rule out her going there. I wondered if Bella had eaten there before. And you know precisely how I knew."

"That I do. And if Bella went to Baraonda, it would be hard to protect her from being attacked and even harder to get her out if she was injured. From what I've been able to learn, it's close quarters, but with extra security she should be able to go."

"Thanks, Charlie. I'll continue to keep an eye out."

"I know you will. Has Bella lifted any of the restrictions?"

"No. I hate lying and hiding things from Edward."

"She'll come around."

"I hope it's soon. Edward got a brief glimpse to what might happen." I'd called and let Charlie know what I'd seen after talking to Bella earlier.

"Not good right now."

"You don't have to tell me that," I said, a hint of worry entering my voice. "I had to get out of the house before I told him."

"Maybe you should tell him something. Give him enough to let him know she's okay; that's what I've been doing over the past months and years."

"I think I might have to. Bye, Charlie."

"Take care, Alice."

I turned to see Edward standing behind me. I'd been distracted and didn't know he'd returned. He'd gone out to clear his head before I returned from calling Bella and Charlie, after we both saw the explosion. I wasn't sure how much he'd heard.

"What are you hiding from me, Alice?" he asked in a low, guttural growl. His face was contorted in fury, eyes sparkling with ferocity. He was barely holding his rage in check. "And don't give me any of the 'Bella doesn't want you to know bullshit.'"

Not good. He heard more than I thought he did. "Please sit down." He just stood there, arms folded across his chest. "Bella's fine. She has plenty of security with her—" I began.

"Where… is… she?" he roared, grabbing the front of my shirt.

The reaction was so abrupt, I didn't see it coming. I wasn't fazed. Edward knew I couldn't see anything if there was no conscious decision behind the action. Jasper and Emmett popped their heads around the corner. They wouldn't step in when Edward was in a volatile mood. It was far better for him to go head to head with me than with someone else. Hopefully, I'd be given warning and would be able to counteract whatever he did. "Scotland right now; she'll be heading to Athens tomorrow morning then Italy next Thursday."

Edward released me, turning on his heel and raced up the stairs. "Edward, you can't just show up in Athens," I yelled after him, seeing what he had planned. There was no way around him going to Italy, having given his word to Ian he'd be the male model, but to fly to Athens was another thing. He and I both tried to talk Malcolm and Ian out of blindsiding Bella during the magazine photo shoot, but neither would be swayed. It wasn't that I didn't want to see Bella with Edward again; it was the lengths that Malcolm and Ian were going to meet that end I didn't like. Edward's reaction was just as extreme; I had to try and stop him, though I wouldn't stand in his way. "Bella will never come back if you just show up before she's ready to see you."

Moments later, he was coming back downstairs with a bag in hand. "I'll stay out of sight."

EPOV

I was seeing shades of red from being angry at Alice and _Bella's blood_ as I packed. What else had Alice been hiding from me? I couldn't even think about that. Keeping Bella safe was my only priority. Bella wasn't making it easy with her restrictions. I was frustrated, feeling powerless with the situation Alice and I found ourselves in. I picked up a crystal frame of Bella, clutching it to keep myself from launching it across my room. I stared at the captured moment of her leaning against a fallen pillar at Delphi. I balled my left hand into a fist. The anger I felt disappearing as I put the frame in my bag. I couldn't be mad at Alice, I should be irate at myself. Like Rosalie said, Alice was just respecting what Bella wanted. I was calm when I raced down the stairs. I'd do what I told Alice; I would stay out of sight.

I walked straight out of the house, not paying heed to what everyone was thinking, not caring. Carlisle was just getting out of his car, and he gave me a concerned look, but didn't try to stop me. I was going to Greece, not matter what. I wasn't going to be dissuaded, not this time. No vision would stop me from following Bella, from protecting her. I hopped in my car, instead of running, and headed to the base.

After parking and grabbing my bag, I walked straight into Charlie's office without even knocking. "Where's Bella staying?" I asked, sitting down.

"Edward," he said, looking up from computer screen.

There was no shock written on his face or in his thoughts. Alice, or someone, must've called him and given him a heads up. "I can't give you that information this time."

"What can you give me?"

"Miley Richardson."

"_Miley Richardson?_" It sound like some bogus name, not at all like the name Bella went by when she and her grandfather came with my family and me to Athens in high school. She'd gone by Aurora in public that trip. In the back of my mind, the name, Miley, sounded familiar, but I wasn't sure why.

"It's the name I gave to Daniela. You remember her, right? She was Bella's therapist in high school."

I nodded. Of course I remembered.

"Sarah, her bodyguard, saw you across from the Seattle hotel and then you showed up at the mall — that didn't go over well with Sarah at all. But she doesn't know what name I gave when I made the reservation for Bella's room. She knows only the name under which I reserved the other room. I asked the hotel tie both rooms together under both names so either could be used to check in. I had a feeling I'd see you, and Jasper called to tell me you were intent on going to Greece."

I narrowed my eyes and glared at him, waiting for more. There were too many hotels in and around Athens. I wouldn't have time to check them all.

"Daniela is stationed in Papagos. She can give you what I wish I could, but…" he waved his hand.

I nodded, understanding what he didn't say. Damn restrictions. Charlie had given me something at least. "Can you help me out with a shuttle?"

"That, I can do. I was heading to a conference in Rome and can drop you off in Greece. Give me a few more minutes to finish this email and we can leave. I do need to stop by my quarters to get my bags."

I nodded. I had to admit though I was leery, it was good to have some idea of where Bella was, even if I didn't know where she lived. I might be able to persuade her to tell me after the photo shoot. I wondered idly if Ian or Malcolm had told Bella I was going to be there. My guess was they hadn't. I was prepared for whatever reaction she dealt out.

**A/N: I'd like to thank Pigy190 and Jennej for reading and editing this chapter. I've learned so much from them and other Project Team Beta betas.**


	10. Journal's Advice

**A/N: I apologize for this lateness of this chapter. One of my beta's was on vacation and didn't have a computer with Word. The next chapter will also be a long wait, as my second beta is traveling for work and on vacation at the end of September.**

Chapter 10 – Journal's Advice

BPOV

My stomach had butterflies in it, and speaking with Alice caused them to multiply. I believed her when she told me she hadn't seen where. I sighed, chewing on my lip. No use dwelling on what couldn't be seen. I couldn't keep my mind from straying again to Edward. He'd keep me safe, but I couldn't — no, wouldn't — ask him for help. I just didn't know how to keep my mind from brooding on the past or focusing on wanting to do the opposite — asking him for help.

Maybe I could find answers in a book. In the past, every time I was worried over things or questioned my relationship with Edward, a journal would inspire me and I'd know exactly what to do. I hoped I'd find an answer.

"Sarah, will I be able to move freely around the keep?" I asked once she was settled next to me in the car.

"Absolutely, there is plenty of security. If you decide to go riding…" she said, dropping off and giving me a meaningful looked that said _don't go running off outside the keep by yourself_.

I smiled at her, knowing what she was getting at. "I don't plan on it, but I'll let you know if I want to go riding."

I turned to my book again and became engrossed in reading. Before I knew it, the door was being opened for me. "Welcome, Lady Isabella," Grandfather's head of security, Finlay, said, offering me his hand.

"Finlay, it's been a long time, and it's Bella or Isabella."

"Too long if you ask me, _Isabella_. What do we owe this visit to?"

"Just a brief stopover to see Grandfather and to ask if he'd like to come with me; I'm on my way to Greece before heading to Italy."

"How long is your brief stop?" he asked as he helped his daughter, Sarah, out, giving her a hug.

"Just today, Da. We have a shuttle scheduled for late morning tomorrow."

"And you only brought four guys with you. I thought I taught you better."

I shook my head as I walked toward the keep doors, stopping short. "If I recall, Finlay," I called from over my shoulder, "you did much the same. Anyway, I didn't give Sarah my itinerary until we had been in the air for almost five hours. This was a spur of the moment trip."

I heard him laugh as I disappeared through the doors and went in search of Grandfather.

ChPOV (Charlie)

Edward was strangely quiet after we boarded the shuttle; he'd been barely containing his displeasure at the whole situation he was forced to live with since Bella had come back to Forks. He currently held his head in his hands, looking down at the floor. I strapped in and signaled to the pilot we were ready. Three minutes later, we were among the clouds. Edward still hadn't spoken.

"She'll be fine," I said, reaching over and put my hand on his slumped shoulders. "She's stopping in Scotland for a brief visit before heading to Greece. Her security is top notch. And you'll arrive well ahead of her."

He looked over at me with his eyes pinched together and his mouth drawn down in a pained expression. It tore at my heart to see him suffering.

"I thought by now she would've…" He stopped, running his hand through his hair.

How was he going to finish that? Contacted him? Come back into his life? Written him off for good?

"I don't know what I thought. She never did what I expect her to do. Why should now be any different?" His voice held no emotion, though his face said it all. He was worried something would happen before he got to her.

I had been thinking along the same lines as Edward. I'd thought after she'd spent a month in Scotland, after graduating high school, she would've come to her senses and come back to Forks, send for, or at least call Edward, but she hadn't. When, after six years, she moved back to Forks, I'd again thought she would reach out to Edward; once again, she hadn't. At least Bella was in contact with Alice; it was a baby step in the right direction. I had a feeling Ian or Malcolm had something up their sleeves. I hoped it didn't backfire.

We were both silent for a time. Both lost in our own thoughts. Once again the question as to why Bella ran surfaced. I didn't want to ask, but I needed to know if Edward had any idea to why she'd left. I'd asked Bella a few times and she refused to answer.

"What happened between the two of you?"

He looked over and considered me for a moment.

"I take it she never told you, and I wish I knew." He hung his head again, briefly, lifting it back up and continuing. "When I took her into the woods right after graduation, I planned on giving her this ring," he said, handing it to me.

My eyes widened when I saw it; it was a Hercules Knot with a blue sapphire tucked inside, and I knew the meaning — the strength of his love and his undying devotion, his commitment to Bella. Had he meant this as an engagement ring? I wouldn't ask; instead I said, "She would've loved this."

"I know. I'd meant it to be nothing more than a promise. I didn't even get to show it to her. She told me she needed time to think about what I had asked. I didn't ask her anything that she would need to think about. I only asked that she accept something that I had bought for her and wear it."

I looked back at Edward as he was telling me this. His eyes went wide and he shook his head.

"I can't be sure, Charlie, but she might have misunderstood what I said. I told her everything I felt for her. Promised her I wasn't going anywhere, that no distance would keep me from protecting her. That she made me believe I had a soul, a heart, and that my heart was hers. I ended my speech by saying something like, 'When I know you're ready, I'll ask you again. Will you accept my promise and marry me one day?'"

Edward fell silent. I felt he was going to tell me more. I wasn't surprised by his admission. I'd seen how the both adored each other. I knew one day he and I would have a talk, that I would give him my blessing. He'd helped Bella when I didn't know how, brought her back to life when depression took her. I remained silent as I handed the ring box back.

"She finally called me two days later, asking me to meet her at the park in Port Angeles. I offered to pick her up, but she told me she was almost there. I left immediately. Forty-five minutes later, I was at the park, and at the time Bella appointed and she was nowhere in sight. I had no choice but to wait, having no luck finding her through the minds of others. Almost two hours after I'd arrived, she sat down next to me." He put the box back into his pocket. "She told me she didn't think a long distance relationship would work out, handed me a box of everything I had ever giving her — at least I think that is what the box contained, I never looked — and walked away. It took me far too long to process what she said, and when I finally started running after her, she had disappeared."

"I'm sorry, Edward," I said, placing my hand once again on his shoulder. "I asked her what happened when she called me from Scotland a week later. She didn't want to talk about it. Why didn't you go after her?"

"I'd planned on it, but Alice saw that Bella wouldn't see me, let alone talk to me. Alice did see she would one day come back if we — mainly me — gave her time. Everyone tried to talk me out of attending Yale —"

I interrupted him.

"You went to Yale."

"Yes. I told Bella, but apparently she didn't hear me. I was going to tell her I'd found a house near campus after I gave her the ring and you know _now_ how that turned out. I kept an eye on her while staying out of sight. I'd hoped, albeit foolishly, we'd have one class together."

When he said no more, I fell into a thoughtful silence and guarded my memories. There were many things that had happened to Bella during their separation; I didn't think she'd want Edward to know.

BPOV

I was told that Grandfather was out riding and would return for the evening meal. So, I headed to the hidden and _special magical_ library to seek answers on how to handle my dilemma with not wanting but needing Edward. The library I was heading to was hidden and not many in the clan knew of its existence or its location. As lady of the clan and a unique magical being — a non-waving witch and a wand waving wizard — only those I trusted explicitly could enter. I didn't bother to let Sarah or Finlay know where I could be found, as I planned to be at dinner. I paused outside the magically hidden door, taking a deep breath before pulling aside a tapestry and walking through the stone wall with ease. If anyone who didn't know the secret tried the same thing, they'd be met with hard stone.

The moment I was through, a wave of raw and heartbroken emotions hit me. I hadn't been in this library in six years, having spent days in there crying after leaving Edward in Port Angeles. I did hear him give chase, but I vanished, appearing outside this room. I'd only left briefly to retrieve the trays of food Grandmother left outside. I had cried and cried over what I'd done, not only to Edward but myself. I grieved at my loss, my heart breaking a little more with each passing day.

Grandmother, Grandfather, and Charlie had asked what happened; I couldn't talk about it then and still couldn't. I didn't lie to Edward, but hadn't told him everything about me, about what I had found out, about what I was experiencing. There were many things I should have told him, shared with him, but I was afraid. For one, my magical abilities were growing, and then there was the prophecy about Edward and me. I was scared about telling him and his family about the prophecy — I'd either lose him or he'd accept it, but I couldn't risk it. I felt manipulated when I read what was revealed shortly after he asked me to marry him. I didn't know what was hidden in the prophecy by magic — it adds to itself when certain events occur. I found in my grandmother's journal an explanation about the prophecy.

_I hate that I have to place a spell on the prophecy, but if Isabella learns everything it contains at once, she will be burdened. There are some things in life that are beyond our control, and the life she _has to _save is dependent on her choices. She'll learn, in time, it is not what others want, but what she wants that drives the prophecy._

I didn't understand the explanation when I found it, and, after much pondering, couldn't decipher what Grandmother was trying to say by writing it. With my confusion and feelings of being manipulated, how could I expect Edward not to believe I didn't manipulate him? I was also terrified that my new powers would hurt the Cullens. I was convinced that breaking up with Edward was for the best, a decision I'd lived with for this long. A week after I broke up with him, I finally checked my phone; I had a full inbox messages and texts. Several of the messages were from Edward and a few from Alice. I listened and read them all before deleting them. I sent Alice a simple message saying I was fine and reiterated the vision I'd sent her that I didn't want to see Edward, and that I needed time. I ignored Edward's and left it at what I had written to Alice, not knowing what he told his family. I could still hear how his voice sounded when he left the last message. Even the memory made my heart ache.

"_B-bella, please c-c-all me," he begged before hanging up._

After all the years that have passed, the emotional turmoil I was in then still lingered. Magic was funny and reminded you of something at the oddest of times. I thought I was prepared for whatever the library had in store for me, but I dropped to my knees, tears stinging my eyes as I became light-headed, and my chest tightened — as if I'd been hyperventilating — before everything went black.

"_Stop it, Edward," I laughed as he continued tickling me. We finished studying over an hour ago for the history test we had on Monday. We were in the third floor rumpus room waiting for the others to join us when he attacked me with his fingers._

"_Not until you say what I want to hear." He was smiling above me as he continued his assault on my sides._

"_I love you, Edward," I half screamed, half shrieked. Immediately, Edward stopped, giving me a kiss._

"_I love you, too, Bella," he said before kissing my lips again and swapping positions so I was lying on top of him. He was always afraid of crushing me._

"_I can't imagine my life without you." I snuggled into his chest as he sat up, never letting me go._

"_Me either, Bella. Me either."_

"_Aw, what a sweet scene," Emmett said, appearing in the room._

_I tried to slip from Edward's lap, but he tightened his arms around me, and I snuggled back against him. "If you don't like it, Emmett, you can go back downstairs," Edward growled._

"_I didn't say that."_

"_You thought it, though."_

"_I'm just messing with you. I think it's great you finally found someone," Emmett said, waggling his brows at me._

_I turned my face, burying it against Edward's neck to hide my blush. Every time I was around, Emmett said or did something that made me blush. I think that became his mission since he found out how easy it was._

"_Make him stop, Edward."_

_It was silent for a few moments and I could just imagine the look Edward was giving Emmett. I heard a slap and turned my head to see Rosalie standing there with a satisfied grin on her face._

"_Sorry, Bella," Emmett said while rubbing the back of his head. "Can we join you if I behave?"_

"_Of course, Emmett," I said. "Are Alice and Jasper going to come up, too?"_

"_Why wouldn't we?" Alice said, appearing at the top of the stairs. "Your choice tonight, Bella."_

"Isabella," a distant voice called.

"_I can't imagine my life without you."_

"_Me either, Bella. Me either."_

"Isabella." The same voice, Grandfather's voice, came from beside me.

I opened my eyes slowly, noticing I was no longer in the hidden library, but in my room in the keep.

"What happened?" Grandfather asked.

"Overpowered by a wave of emotional magic; I thought I could handle whatever the library would throw at me. How long ago did you find me?"

"An hour ago; Sarah was worried when you didn't show up for dinner and we started looking for you right away. She thought you'd been taken. Why didn't you tell anyone where you were going?"

"I wasn't planning on missing dinner. And I've been out for almost three hours," I said, not expecting an answer.

"It must've been some magic if it knocked you out for that long." He gave me a worried looked.

I looked away. He knew I avoided the library, and he was fishing for answers. I couldn't tell him why I'd left Edward, why I locked myself in the library.

Grandfather sighed. "Are you hungry?"

"Starved," I answered, getting out of bed and heading to the door before turning back. Being hit with or using excessive magic always made me hungry. "I really need to go into the library, Grandfather, but with how I collapsed on my first attempt…" I trailed off.

"I'll go with you after you eat something, maybe something chocolaty for dessert," he said, following me out of the room.

An hour later, with Grandfather behind me, I braced myself and walked through the barrier into the library. The emotional magic was still strong, but I was better prepared. It brought me to my knees again, but nothing else. After a moment, I was able to stand back up.

"Would you like me to stay?" Grandfather asked once he was sure I was steady on my feet.

"You don't have to, but if you or Sarah don't see me in three hours, come check on me."

"I will. Sarah mentioned you're headed to Athens."

I nodded.

"Mind if I come along? I'd planned on taking a trip after I escorted you to Italy, but now is as good a time as any."

"I was going to ask you if you'd like to come," I said with a smile, sitting at one of the tables and summoning over a random journal. Summoning an object with a thought or word was the first spell I'd ever used. Grandmother was shocked, as was I, when at the tender age of three I called my doll from across the room. My magical training had begun a few days later. Of course, I'd been tested for both Wiccan and Wizardry abilities. It wasn't until I was ten that I learned the significance of me possessing both wand waving and non-waving abilities. It was the first time in the history of the clan that a member had both. It was had been one or the other, never both. I had two magical teachers, my grandmother, a witch, and Nicodemus, a wizard; not to mention, my non-magical, human, teachers.

Grandfather walked out as I beckoned a notebook and a pen from the desk. I opened the notebook and began reading from the journal, making notes of what I learned.

A half hour later, a wave of sadness washed over me, bringing tears to my eyes. I looked down at the journal again; the writer had written about a boy who had broken her heart. I flipped to the first page to see whose journal I was reading. It was the journal of _Renee McCullough_, my mother.

I turned back to where I had been reading and read the following sentences three times.

"_If I ever have a daughter and she has a broken heart or boy trouble, I would tell her to listen to her heart. I wish I had listened to mine. I can only hope my future children listen to theirs. Sweetheart, don't let anyone talk you out of what your heart is telling you to do. I regret my decision, and I don't what you to regret any of yours."_

I swallowed hard, my thoughts straying to Edward. I had much to think about.

**A/N: In May 1989, a new U.S. Federal Regulation went into law. This regulation stated the all toy, look-alike, and imitation firearms had to have approved markings (orange plug or tip). For more information on this regulation, Title: PART 1150 - MARKING OF TOY, LOOK-ALIKE AND IMITATION FIREARMS, visit .**

**The Hercules knot is the strongest of bonds. In ancient Rome, brides wore a belt tied in a Hercules knot (known more commonly as a square knot) to their weddings to signify the strength of the marriage vows to bind a couple together. Sapphire is the original "true blue," symbolizing honesty, fidelity, and the soul. The combination of the knot and gemstone, speaks volumes. Edward wanted to give Bella the ring to show the depth of his love and as a promise, you'll learn in a later chapter what type of promise.**

**For both witch and wizard, I am using non-gender specific definitions — a witch is being defined as a non-wand waving practitioner of magic; and a wizard is being defined as a wand waving practitioner of magic.**

**I didn't go into much detail concerning the prophecy. It is very specific and gives names. Yes, it is about Bella. I won't say more than that.**

**Much thanks to Jennej and Pigy190 for editing this chapter. Any grammar or spelling errors are mine and not theirs.**

**Please review.**


	11. Why Greece?

Chapter 11 – Why Greece?

EPOV

I couldn't help but think that I was the reason Bella had run. Telling Charlie my version of events made me remember how Bella acted before she asked for time. She had drawn away from me and stared at me with doe eyes. She'd been speechless, but after a minute or three later she found her voice.

What I still couldn't believe was that I let her walk away. More still, I hadn't said a word when she broke up with me. I let her go as what she said set in. When my shock wore off, it was too late; she was gone. Why had I listened to Alice? I shook my head. I didn't know.

Charlie had just dropped me off at the base in Papagos, and I asked the staff where I could find Counselor Daniela White. She was my only hope at finding out where Bella was staying. I was directed to the administration office.

I walked at a fast human gait, following the directions I was given. I was stopped by the receptionist when I entered. "I'm here to see Daniela White."

"Is she expecting you, sir?" the young women said in broken English.

"No. I'm sure she'll see me. Tell her Edward Cullen is here."

She dialed a number, and a few moments later Daniela was greeting me. "Edward," she greeted, giving me a hug. "What do I owe this visit to?"

"I'm vacationing in Athens and heard you're now stationed here," I fibbed as we walked toward her office.

"I don't believe that is the only reason you're here." Closing the door, she turned and waited for my response with her arms crossed. Her eyes were hard as she took me in.

"Bella might be in danger. Tell me where she is staying."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Bella's not coming here." She moved toward her desk.

"Then where is Miley Richardson staying?"

She stopped in her tracks, stiffening before regarding me over her shoulder. "The hotel Grande Bretagne is where Miss Richardson is staying. She's scheduled to arrive in the morning."

I couldn't believe it — Grande Bretagne was where we had stayed the summer before senior year of high school, when she joined the family on our trip to Athens. "Are you sure that's the right hotel?"

"Positive. Obviously you know Miley Richardson is Bella's alias for this trip, so I'll give you a little more. This is Bella's tenth trip to Athens in six years. Each time she's here, she stays at the Grande Bretagne."

I hung my head. I had traveled to Athens several times over the years, and never once did I imagine Bella …

My head snapped up. "Wait, did you say this was her tenth trip in six years?"

Daniela regarded me once again before nodding. "She's been coming for six summers and four spring breaks."

"When in the summer was she here?" I asked, not believing what I was hearing. Had I crossed her path and not known it?

"Bella comes around this time every year, Edward. Is there something I should know? That Charlie needs to know about?"

I probed her thoughts, and they mirrored her words. I shook my head. It had to be a coincidence that Bella would be in Athens every year at the same time I'd been there with her. "I know this might be a long shot, but do you have her itinerary?"

Daniela gave me a long, appraising, and concerned look before stepping behind her desk, sitting and typing something into her computer. Was she trying to psychoanalyze me? "I shouldn't give you this, you know."

I knew, boy did I know. If Bella found out I was here, I would be in a world of hurt with not only her, but also Alice. "I'll deal with the repercussions."

"It's your funeral."

I shrugged and gave a weak laugh. There were worse things than death.

"This is an old itinerary, but it's never changed," she told me, handing me a printout.

"Thank you; I'll go now," I said without looking at the paper in my hand.

Once I was out of the building, I sat on a nearby bench and read over the itinerary. A moment later, I pulled out my phone and called Alice.

"Alice, tell me I'm not right?"

"Um, right about what?"

"Bella has been going to Greece every summer for the last six years, always staying at the Grande Bretagne. Always going to the same restaurants and the same places — the library and the ruins," I said, hoping Alice would understand what I was trying to say.

"You think she regrets leaving _you_," she whispered.

"Why else would she go to Athens every summer — around the same time she went with us — and go to the same places, stay at the same hotel?" I hated repeating myself, but I needed answers.

"I wish I could answer that, Edward, really I do. It could all just be happenstance."

"I really wish I could believe that." I ran my hand through my hair and ended the call a moment later.

APOV

I stared at my phone for a short minute.

"What did he say?" Rosalie asked from next to me.

"You know exactly what he said, Rose, just as everyone does."

We were all silent. I had asked the Bella the same question when I talked to her last week, and she ended the call very quickly, telling me she wouldn't talk about what happened in the past. "Edward just might be right," I said at length. I related the brief conversation I'd had with Bella.

"That doesn't mean she regrets leaving," Jasper proposed, taking my hand, trying to comfort me.

"It was more the speed at which she ended the call that makes me thinks she does. And now Edward finds out this," I lamented, motioning to my cell.

BPOV

I woke with a start early the next morning. Sweat ran down my back, my heart raced and my breath came in short gasps. One hand flew to my chest and the other to my back. I was terrified like a girl running from a killer in a horror movie. When my breathing returned to normal, I grabbed my phone and called Daniela; she was the only one who could make me feel better after a nightmare — well, these types of nightmares. The only person who could really make me feel better was an ocean and a whole continent away, in Forks. I couldn't and wouldn't call Edward, though everything in me was screaming to call him.

"Good morning, Bella," Daniela answered with a loud yawn.

"Did I wake you?"

"Not at all; I've had a busy morning. What's up?"

"I had another nightmare."

"I thought they'd stopped." Her voice was laced with concern, and she sounded wide awake now.

"Me, too. I was terrified when I woke this morning. My heart was trying to escape and I could barely breathe. My inhaler wasn't even close by."

"This is worse than in the past."

"You don't have to tell me that," I bemoaned. My chest was still tight and my heart still racing, but my breathing was under control.

"Was it the same?"

"No, completely different; I was alone in the woods — near my house in Forks. I heard footsteps behind me. Before I could turn, a hand closed around my mouth. A pain … *sniff* … sho-o-ot through … *sniff* … me when someth-th-thing hot … *sniff* … and sharp, m-m-maybe a knife, was slo-o-owly pushed … into m-m-me, just to the r-r-right of m-m-my spine. It felt so real." Tears were rolling down my face.

"Bella, I don't know what to say. It was just a nightmare, but you should get checked out at the base before you leave. Dr. Juiles is stationed in Scotland. I'll notify him you're coming to see him. Don't worry; I won't tell him more than he needs to know. I'll meet you at the shuttle when you land so we can talk, if you want."

"Thank you, Daniela. And yes, I would like to talk more, face to face."

"See you when you land. Be sure to see Dr. Juiles before you leave, and it probably wouldn't hurt to call Alice."

"I'll go see Dr. Juiles, I promise, but I don't know about calling Alice."

"I know how you feel about including her too much in your life, and your fear that she'll pass on information to Edward, but she is your best friend — or was. Call her; she might be able to offer you more than I can."

"I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask. Bye, Bella, and see you soon."

"Bye."

I didn't feel any better after hanging up. The desire to call Edward growing stronger, but I beat down the feeling. Alice it was, then. I sent her a quick text, asking her to call me in fifteen minutes, and then got up to shower.

The warm water did nothing to ease my mind or relax me. I gave up after five minutes, getting out to dry off. I slipped into jean shorts and pulled a blue, short-sleeve cardigan sweater over my head just a moment before my cell rang.

"Hello, Alice. Thanks for calling."

"Is something wrong, Bella? You have us all worried."

"Who's _all of us_, Alice?" I asked, hoping Edward was not included. I hadn't forgotten the fact that he had been the first person I thought to call.

"Don't worry. Edward hasn't been home in days, and we don't know when he'll be back."

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. _Now, what's the best way to say this? Probably best just to spit it out. _In a rush only Alice would appreciate, I said, "I had a nightmare. I was stabbed in Forks."

"What?" she yelled, causing me to move the phone away from my ear and jump.

"Nightmare. Forks. Me. Stabbed," I said the key words slowly.

"Are you planning on coming to Forks soon for a visit?" she asked, confused. Her voice was a lower pitch, but the trepidation caused by what I told her was evident.

Oh boy, I didn't like that I was about to lie to Alice. "I've been thinking about it since seeing you in Seattle."

"You've got to stay here, if you come, that is. I'll make sure Edward isn't here when you visit." Her swing from panic to excitement took me by surprise.

"I don't know about that. If I came for a visit, I'd want to stay with Charlie at the base."

"Nonsense, we both know how you feel about staying at the base, and I won't take no for an answer."

"I haven't made any concrete plans. But about my nightmare."

It was silent for a couple of minutes and I could hear a whispered conversation in the background. "Bella," she started a little hesitantly, "I think it's just your overactive imagination right now. You did have a scare a few weeks ago."

"Alice, you saw something," I said.

"Listen, I have to know something first."

"Anything," I answered. I would tell her whatever she wanted if it meant finding out what she saw.

"I know I asked you this before and you wouldn't answer, but I truly want to know."

_Oh no_, I thought, remaining quiet.

"Do you regret leaving after high school and not coming back?"

I sank heavily on the bed. Ever since she had asked me last week, I'd been thinking about that. No, make that before she asked. I'd been questioning my motives for breaking up with Edward for three years. "Maybe, just a little." I had to be honest with her and myself. "When I woke from the nightmare, I called Daniela. As I waited for her to answer, I wished I had the courage to call Edward instead."

I could hear her gasp on the other end of the line. "Is that why you're going to Athens?"

"I don't know what you're asking."

"Bella, you do realize it was seven years ago this week that you joined us on our trip to Greece, don't you?"

It was my turn to gasp. "I'd forgotten all about that trip until now. I honestly don't know why I've been going to Greece for the past six years."

"You've gone every year since leaving?"

"Every summer," I said, leaving out the fact that I went during a few spring breaks, too. "I have to go, but I'll think about coming to Forks. I'll call you in a few days. Call me if you see anything."

"I will, and have fun."

I ended the call, feeling a little better after talking to Alice. I walked out of the room with a lot on my mind, but mainly wondering why I'd been going to Greece every year. Was it because I had an unconscious need to feel close to Edward? I shook my head. Just by being in Forks I could have that. Was I trying to hold on to memories? Hell no. I was truthful when I told Alice I'd forgotten about that trip. And on the trip it wasn't just Edward and me. The whole Cullen family and Grandfather were there. So, why in the world did I go so often? Sure, I loved history, and everywhere you turned in Greece you were confronted with it. Was there some other reason? If there was, it wasn't coming to me. But there was one thing I was sure about me going had nothing to with Edward.

**Big thanks to jennej for beta'ing this chapter.**


	12. Was it Just a Panic Attack or Something

Chapter 12 – Was it Just a Panic Attack or Something More?

BPOV

I was dreading seeing Dr. Juiles. It wasn't that I didn't trust him or anything; it just that he always read a little too much into everything. I didn't understand why Daniela wanted me to see him anyway. My shortness of breath could have just been a panic attack. But after talking with Alice and getting nothing out of her — her asking me to come for a visit didn't help — I thought that I should get checked out. The urge to call Edward was still there. If the doctor didn't make me feel better, I'd call him.

After the short drive back to the base, I made my way to Dr. Juiles' office. "Isabella," he greeted me, standing up. "Daniela told me to expect you. Please have a seat," he said, motioning to the couch before taking the seat in front of me.

"Really, I don't think there is anything wrong, Dr. Julies. A panic attack, I believe," I proclaimed.

"Daniela told me of your nightmare and your state when you woke. It wouldn't hurt for you to talk to me. How long did it take for you breathe with ease?"

"Two or three minutes of deep breathing." He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, and I added, "I took a mediation class. It helped me a lot, and the nightmares went away."

"Okay." He looked down at my electronic chart that was sitting in his lap. "I see that you took Xanax for a couple of months after high school."

"Yes. That's when I starting having severe panic attacks."

"Was it due to the nightmares?"

I glanced out the window for a moment, thinking back to why I had taken the medication. "I believe so," I affirmed uncertainly.

"Did it help you?"

"What does my chart said?" I questioned, a little flustered by that question. Daniela would've made a note in my chart.

"Not much I am afraid. You were only on it for the months of July and August then you were weaned off of it."

"I started college," I said, remembering why I was taken off of it. "I was having memory problems and was confused. Daniela thought it best for me to stop it and see if the nightmares came back. They didn't until now."

"I see," he commented, putting my chart down on his desk. "How have you been sleeping?"

"Just fine."

"Any stress in your life?"

"Not really." He raised his eyebrow again, urging me to continue. "I had a scare a couple of weeks ago. A guy with a _toy gun_ attacked me," I told him, stressing "toy gun." "I fainted before knowing it was a toy." I didn't faint, but he wasn't privy to my powers. "I also learned recently that Star Command was able to find something on the security feed from the mall. My attacker was female." _She had transfigured into a guy_, I added to myself. "But I don't think this has anything to do with my nightmare."

"It might," he said, looking at me. He leaned back, lacing his hands under his chin.

"Look," I said after a long silence, "I really believe it was just a panic attack caused by nothing more than a nightmare."

"I believe you're right. I see nothing in your behavior that suggests anything else. Let me or Daniela know if you have more panic attacks."

I couldn't believe it. Every other time I have spoken with Dr. Juiles he never readily believed what I thought it was. Daniela must've told him what she believed the cause was attributed to. "I will," I said, getting up and walking out of the room. I actually felt better.

EPOV

I entered the palatial lobby of Hotel Grande Bretagne an hour before Bella, hoping that part of her security detail hadn't arrived. I glanced around as I walked through a series of Greek columns toward the concierge's desk. I was awed by the sheer amount of marble. Leaning against the black marble counter, I waited to be noticed.

"Be right with you, Sir," said the young woman behind the desk. She made a note and then looked up at me. "How can I help you?"

_Holy mother, he's good looking. He could give the Greek gods a run for their drachmas._

I resisted the urge to groan, placing a gentle smile on my face instead. I'd been hearing things like that for as long as I'd been a vampire, and it was getting old. "I'd like to schedule a spa appointment for my girlfriend."

"Her name and what treatments?"

Her face remained impassive, but her thoughts betrayed her. _Figures he'd be attached to someone. She's lucky, very lucky._

"Miley Richardson and a full day — waxing, self-tan, hair, nails, massage, wrap, whatever a full day would encompass, or whatever she wants," I remarked, handing her my credit card. When she just looked at it, I added, "It's a surprise. She checks in today. I'm proposing to her this weekend."

"How wonderful," she said with a huge smile on her face. "So you arrived ahead of her to plan this."

_She's so lucky. I'd die for a romantic gift like this._

"She doesn't know I'm here. This is a business trip for her. I got the information out of her secretary."

"How sweet!" she said, a false enthusiasm to her reply. "Would you like to include wine or champagne for Ms. Richardson, then?"

_He's very romantic. Why can't I find someone like this?_ Ah, her thoughts betrayed her.

"Neither. She prefers strawberry and banana smoothies." She typed the information into the computer. "Could you also order two dozen Latin Lady roses? They can be charged to the same card."

"Latin Lady roses?"

"Yes, they're roses from Ecuador. A bi-colored rose with soft red inside petals that beautifully contrast against white outer petals. They're her favorite."

"They sound beautiful. She must be really special."

"She's very special." Bella was my world, even though we were still apart. I hoped this surprise would pave the way to her returning to my life. Though I wouldn't leave my name; her cousin's would do.

"And your name," she asked without looking at the card.

"Ian McGregor."

Her mouth fell open. "You're Ian McGregor!"

"No, no, I'm not, but she'll know it's from me with that name," I whispered, leaning in. "Our little secret. She adores Ian's fashion and, well, in the bedroom …" I pulled back, and the young woman's face was scarlet.

She fanned her face. _Roleplaying in bed —_

"Pardon my wicked mind. Sometimes I just forget that some…" I said with a wave of my hand.

"Not at all, sir, I quite understand. I just wish my boyfriend, you know…" she said, an embarrassed smile appearing as she ran my card.

I silently laughed; the power of my minding reading. I knew for a fact Bella would be happy about the spa day, and would call Ian to thank him only to find out that he didn't arrange it. I'd need to have Daniela call Ian; I didn't know if he'd talk to me, even though I agreed with his and Malcolm's scheme. The young woman turned and handed me back my card. "What day?" I asked.

"Wednesday," she answered. "She'll be informed when she checks in."

"That is perfect. Her itinerary has her free all day. It'll be perfect after all the meetings," I said before leaving. I pulled my phone out when I was outside the hotel. "Daniela White, please."

"This is Daniela," she said a minute later.

"It's Edward. Would you call Ian for me?"

"Why do I need to call Ian, Edward?"

"I scheduled a spa day for Bella. I gave Ian's name as mine. Knowing Bella she'll call and thank him."

Daniela laughed. "Only you would do something like that and not be able to give your own name, especially with her being stubborn and refusing to admit she might have been wrong."

"You know us both so well."

"Bella left my office twenty minutes ago. It won't take her much longer to get to the hotel. She might even be there now."

"I understand," I said, hanging up as a Star Command vehicle pulled up to the curb. I hid quickly just as Bella was helped out of the car by the doorman. She looked remarkably radiant in the jean shorts and blue cardigan.

BPOV

"Good afternoon," the front desk concierge greeted me.

"I'm Miley Richardson, and I'd like to check-in."

"Certainly, Ms. Richardson." The young woman called up the reservation. "Oh, it looks like you have a spa day scheduled for this coming Wednesday," she said, handing me paperwork to sign.

"I don't recalling asking for that to be scheduled," I replied, signing the paper and handed it back.

"The note says Ian McGregor requested the treatment."

"Oh!" I was a little confused. Ian didn't know I was going to be in Athens unless Grandfather called him last night after I turned in. "What time?"

She looked back at the computer screen. "All day with a wax, tan, hair, nails, massage, and wrap. Here's a printout and your room key."

"Thank you," I said, turning away while reading the printout. I furrowed my brow. _Why didn't Ian call and tell me?_

"Is there something wrong, Isabella?" Grandfather asked once we were on the elevator.

"Did you talk to Ian last night?"

Grandfather shook his head. "I haven't spoken to him in two weeks. I thought I'd give him a call tomorrow why you're at the library. Why do you ask?"

"He scheduled a spa day for me." I handed him the sheet of paper.

"You should call and thank him," he said as we stepped off the elevator and were greeted by my security team in the suite.

"Everything's secure, my lady."

I nodded, heading to the room on the right. "I'm going to take a nap before calling Ian." I shut the door behind me and stripped down to my undergarments before climbing under the covers and dozing off.

_An arm snaked around me as a hand clamped over my mouth. "Don't you dare scream, Ms. Swan," an unfamiliar voice said from behind me._

_I nodded, afraid if I didn't what would happen to me._

"_Good, very good." He removed his hand. "Now lay down on the ground," he said, pushing me from behind, causing me to fall to my knees._

_All too soon a knife flashed out in his hand, and he moved down to his knees. "I'm so going to enjoy this, Ms. Swan."_

I bolted up on the bed and let out a scream.

**A/N: Dun, dun, dunnnn… a cliffie. Got to love it!**

**A huge thanks to jennej for editing this chapter.**

**The Hotel Grande Bretagne is a beautiful hotel in Athens, Greece. If I ever go to Athens, I would want to stay there. Check out the pictures: www. grandebretagne. gr/.**

**A drachma was the currency used in Greece during several periods in its history:**

**An ancient Greek currency unit found in many Greek city states from Classical times on, as well as in many of Alexander's successor states and South-West Asian kingdoms during the Hellenistic era. **

**Three modern Greek currencies, the first introduced in 1832 and the last replaced by the euro in 2001 (at the rate of 340.750 drachma to the euro). The euro did not begin circulating until 2002 but the exchange rate was fixed on 19 June 2000, with legal introduction of the euro taking place in January 2002. Source: Wikipedia**


	13. Furious

Chapter 13 – Furious

BPOV

Tears streamed down my face; I could barely breathe and was extremely dizzy.

The bedroom door crashed open as both Grandfather and Sarah rushed into the room.

"Ca-ca-call Edward," I barely got out before collapsing back against the pillows as I heard my grandfather curse and started shouting orders.

A moment or so later a warm mug was pressed against my lips as Grandfather held my shoulders up so I could drink. The hot tea slid easily passed my lips and down my throat, both warming me and helping my breathing to relax. What was the matter with me that a nightmare could have so much power over me?

Once I rested against the pillows again, Grandfather spoke. "Daniela is on her way, Isabella. Try to relax."

"Grandfather, stay in here until she gets arrives."

He smiled at me, patting my hand. "How about we watch some TV to pass the time?"

"I'd like that," I responded as he flipped the TV on and turned to the History Channel.

EPOV

I had been reading the paper in the hotel lobby for over two hours when I saw Daniela run past me to the front desk.

"What room is Miley Richardson staying in?" I heard her ask.

I was alert in an instant. What had happened to Bella?

"And you are?"

"Daniela White. Ms. Richardson is expecting me."

"Yes, there is a note that you are expected." The attendant called over one of the bellhops. "Please take Ms. White to Ms. Richardson's room."

I got up and moved to the elevator, hitting the up button. I needed to know whatever Daniela could tell me.

"Edward," I heard Daniela whisper, "what are you doing here?"

I turned to her in mock surprise. "Daniela, it has been a long time. Are you staying here?" I asked, motioning for her to enter the elevator ahead of me. I noticed the bellhop was already in the elevator and had hit a floor number.

"What floor, sir?" he asked.

"Same," I replied, glancing quickly at the button.

"No, I'm not staying here," Daniela answered me. "I'm here on official business. A Star Command Officer is staying here. They need my help with a slight problem."

We exited the elevator, and Daniela asked the bellhop what room. He told her, motioning the direction to go. I handed him twenty Euros for his assistance before continuing my conversation with Daniela. Once he was back in the elevator and the doors had closed, I changed from the fake topic to Bella. "Has something happened to Bella?"

"I wish I could answer you, Edward, really I do, but I can't," she said, nodding at the same time.

"Is she hurt?"

"I told you, I can't answer." She shook her head, walking down the hall.

I was on her heels. "Is there anything you can tell me?"

She stopped, sighing, and turned toward me. "I'll try to convince her to call you or at least Alice. I can't tell you anything that she'll tell me. Now let me go to her, Edward."

I watched as she walked away, running my hand through my hair. What in the world had I done to lose Bella?

"Edward."

I looked up, my eyes likely revealing the deep concern I still felt for Bella.

"I'll tell you this. Her security detail has a picture of you, and they've been instructed to turn you away if you show up. She doesn't know you were at the mall and took her to the hotel. The new orders came on the way from Scotland. I found out from Charlie right before I got a call that she wanted to talk to me. I wish I could tell you more."

My head fell. "I understand. I'll stay out of sight and won't approach her."

BPOV

I could barely pay attention to the TV program Grandfather had turned on. My mind kept wandering back to all the dreams and nightmares I had had since the incident at the mall.

I turned to my side, propping my head on my hand. "Grandfather, what did you mean when you told me 'the past always comes back to haunt you' on the way to graduation?"

"Isabella, lass," he started, looking towards the door before continuing, "with your magical abilities the past never stays where it belongs. You'll be haunted until you make things right, and your magic will keep reminding you of what happened."

Before I could ask anything else, a knock came at the door and Daniela popped her head in.

"Come right in," Grandfather said. "We can talk more on this later if you want," he said as he got up to leave the room.

"I don't think that will be necessary. You answered my question; I just need to ponder on it and decide what to do." There were things concerning the prophecy, concerning Edward, that I'd only told Grandmother, and she was no longer with us. I could really use her take on everything—the dreams, the nightmares, the journals advice, my desire to call Edward.

"Then I'll leave you to speak with Daniela. If you are up to it, we can go to the Plaka and grab a bite to eat and do a little shopping."

"That would be nice. I think I am up to it," I replied as the door closed behind him.

I threw the blanket off me and got off the bed. I walked over to the dresser and picked up my shorts putting them on. "Give me a minute, Daniela," I said, turning toward her and motioning to the sitting area in the room. I opened the bedroom door and left the room for a moment. Going to the mini bar I poured myself and Daniela a glasses of water and returned to the bedroom.

After putting the two glasses down, I sat across from her and just stared at my hands.

"Your detail asked me to come here, Bella. What happened?"

"Another nightmare," I told her, not looking up. "I think … I was about … to be … raped." The last word came out in a low whisper.

"It was not real, you know that. What is really bothering you?"

That question got me to look at her. There were deep furrows in her brow, showing how concerned she was for my welfare. "I don't know, Daniela; I wish I did but I just don't. I thought by coming to Athens I could figure that out. I've been having dreams ever since the incident at the mall and now back to back nightmares," I said, wringing my hands.

She leaned forward, taking my hands in hers. "What have the dreams been about?"

I looked out the window— a perfect view of the Acropolis. I wasn't sure if I could answer. Sighing, I looked back to her, knowing she was waiting expectantly. If I wanted to get a handle on both the dreams and the nightmares, I had to confide in her. "Edward," I mumbled in response.

"I didn't quite catch that, Bella. Did you say _Edward_?"

I nodded, my gaze swinging back to the window.

She let go of my hands, and I watched out of the corner of my eye as she sat back deep in thought. After a long silence, she spoke again. "You should call him." She held up her hand to stop me from speaking my outrage at her suggestion. "Just hear me out."

I nodded, and she continued.

"I know how you feel about seeing him again, but talking to him couldn't hurt. It might even help."

"I've tried once before … to call him. I even dialed the number thinking he wouldn't pick up, but he did," I admitted, the outrage from the suggestion gone. "Once I heard his voice, I knew it was a mistake."

"When did you call him?"

"The day of the incident at the mall."

I gasped.

Realization hit me then and there: it wasn't the incident. My dreams started soon after hearing his voice.

I looked at Daniela. "Could it be that my grandfather is right and the past does come back to haunt us?"

Daniela was one of the very few who knew of my magical abilities. "You tell me," she said with a smile.

That was just like her. She would listen and reserve her opinion until the end.

"My magic is trying to tell me something," I said, remembering feeling something else after waking up. "The dreams and nightmares felt so real. The dreams are memories, but the nightmares are about things that could happen."

Daniela didn't say anything, and didn't need to, but motioned for me to keep talking it out.

"I need to make a decision about …" I paused, not sure what decision I needed to make first. _What does the prophecy say I'm supposed to do? What is the unknown entity from my visions? Edward! It all boils down to him. I have to make a decision about what I want with him. _

Daniela remained silent during my internal revelation.

"… about Edward before my nightmares become a reality," I said as I picked up my phone and dialed.

"Whoa! Who are you calling?" Daniela asked.

"Esme," I said. "I want to ask her something and know she'll be honest with me. Her answer will help me in making my choice. Don't leave. I don't mind if you hear what I ask her."

"Hello," I heard Esme say.

"Hello, Esme. It's Bella."

"What a pleasant surprise! How are you?"

"Doing much better," I answered, telling her of the stress I was experiencing with my book and how I was relieving the stress. "I need your help."

"Uh …" Esme said hesitantly. "Bella, I'll help you anyway I can. But I want you to be forewarned, if you tell me you're in danger, I'm calling Edward."

"I'm not in any danger. I just have a question, and I know you'll give me a straight answer."

"I'll do my best to answer then."

Here goes nothing, I thought. "Was Edward at the mall?" I knew she would know what I was referring to.

"Yes. Both he and Jasper were. Why do you ask?"

I wasn't surprised to hear this. "No reason," I lied, but what I said next was the truth. "I just have this nagging memory of seeing him right before I saw the gun."

There was silence on the other end of the line. "Esme, are you still there?"

"Yes, I am. No one thought you saw him that day. Carlisle and I tried to talk him out of going and letting Emmett or Jasper go. He wouldn't hear of it. He wanted to make sure you didn't come to any harm."

Now I was furious. I hoped she wouldn't hear it in my voice, "That was really sweet of him, but I have a wonderful security detail and they were with me."

"He knew that."

"Listen, I have to go or I am going to say something I will regret."

"I understand, Bella; perhaps when you are back in the states, you and I can go on another shopping trip. Just the two of us."

I smiled. It was just like Esme to diffuse a situation before it could explode. "I would like that. I'll call you when I'm in Seattle again."

"I can come to wherever you live."

_Sure you could_, I thought, _but I don't want you to know where I live just yet_. "I know, but looking at my calendar, I don't know when I'll be able to make the time. This trip is setting me back at least two weeks, and the editor I'm working with wants a draft at the end of next month."

"I understand," she said again, disappointed.

"I'll try to make the time though. My editor is in Seattle, and I have a meeting with her when I get back; perhaps we can meet then. I'll call you."

"I'll hold you to that, Bella."

I laughed. "Bye, Esme." Putting my phone down on the table, I walked over to the bed, picked up a pillow, and threw it across the room.

"I take it he was trying to protect you."

I turned and glared at Daniela.

"That's an affirmative."

Walking back over to the table, I picked up my phone and dialed Edward's number without thinking.

"Hello," came his velvety voice.

"Back off, Edward," I said, fuming. "I don't need, or want, you to protect me." I hung up.

EPOV

My phone rang loudly in the quiet lobby. Luckily there were no other guests relaxing in here.

I looked at the phone and saw the number was blocked. Who in the world was calling me?

"Hello," I answered.

I heard Bella's voice on the other end. She was furious. I grimaced, revealing my teeth as my shoulders went in opposite directions. Did she know I was watching out for her? Before I could respond, she hung up.

A moment later my phone rang again: _Alice._

"What did you do, Edward?"

"Nothing, Alice; honestly, I did nothing."

I heard a click and knew Alice had hung up on me, too. What had she seen?

**A/N: A huge thanks to jennej for her assistance in editing this chapter.**


	14. Massage & Roses

Chapter 14 – Massage & Roses BPOV

My vacation in Athens was not one of the greatest I have had, not even close. After calling Edward, yelling furiously when he answered, and then hanging up on him, all I could do was stare at my phone for a few minutes before shutting it off and handing it to Daniela. I asked her to keep it. I would make a brief stop, on my way home from Italy, to retrieve it. I still couldn't believe I called him. I was tense, prone to go off at any second and at anyone over the littlest of things. I couldn't wait to get to Italy and see Ian. He would be able to get me to loosen up.

There was one thing I knew: I had to chill out and relax. My security detail, who normally joked and spoke with me, avoided me and just did their job. Even Grandfather avoided me first thing in the morning, letting me have my space until I had a strong cup of herbal tea. So when Wednesday came along, I was relieved that the next morning we would be off to Italy. I almost forgot about the spa day Ian had arranged for me until Grandfather mentioned it. I hadn't called Ian yet. I needed to remember to thank him when I see him.

I arrived at the spa with Sarah a few minutes late. "Ah, Ms. Richardson, how are you today?" the female spa attendant asked me.

"Not too good," I said.

"We will see what we can do about that," she replied as she checked the computer for my schedule. "It looks like you will start off with a man-pedi, wax, tan, a full body wrap, and lunch; then, after lunch, your choice of massage and then hair. Is that correct?"

"I think so. Can I replace the tan with a detoxifying facial?"

"Certainly. It will be done as you get your mani-pedi," she said with a smile. "I also see that strawberry and banana smoothies have been requested. Would you like me to order one for you now?"

I was shocked. Only one person knew I liked those types of smoothies—_Edward_. Alice wouldn't have dared to tell him where I was. "Yes. Have them add a touch of champagne."

She nodded and picked up the phone as another attendant approached. "Right this way, Ms. Richardson." Sarah had sat during the exchanged and remained as I walked off with the attendant. "You can change in here," she said, handing me a terry cloth robe with the spa's logo stitched on the front. "Be sure to take the locker key and pin it to the robe."

I nodded and closed the curtain behind me, emerging a moment later in the robe and my undergarments. The attendant was patiently waiting for me.

We got to the room where most of my spa treatments would take place and I was shown several bottles of nail lacquer. I chose a light pink and instructed the attendant that I wanted a French tip manicure using the light pink in place of the typical white.

As I sat in the chair, my smoothie arrived. I took a sip as the footbath did it magic on my feet. I felt myself slowly start to loosen up as I closed my eyes as another attendant started on my face.

By lunchtime, I was almost completely relaxed; the massage would take care of the rest of the tension. "Ms. Richardson," said the attendant who checked me in when I walked by her on my way to where lunch would be served, "you're looking much better."

"Thank you. I'm feeling much better," I replied with a bright smile on my face.

Lunch was divine: cucumber sandwiches, salad, and tea. Shortly after lunch, I was escorted to the room in which I would have my massage. Candles were lit when I entered the room, and I saw two vases of roses with a card propped in front of them with my name visible. I walked over, knowing my massage session would not begin for another five or so minutes. I picked up the card and read it.

_Bella,_

_Forgive me and accept these roses as an apology._

_Edward_

I looked at the roses and was astonished to find that they were Latin Ladies. How had he known where I was? I had to call Alice once I was finished. I was a little peeved and had to find out how Edward found out.

I settled myself on the table just as a knock came at the door. "Come in," I answered. I drifted off to sleep as the attendant slowly and gently began working the knots out of my back.

_Edward brought roses out from behind his back._

_Latin Ladies?! I felt my knees grow weak as Edward's arms came around me._

"_Bella, are you all right?" he whispered against my ear._

"_Where did you get those?"_

"_You like them?"_

"Like them_ would be an understatement. They are my favorite roses."_

"_I know," he whispered, his lips a breath away from mine. "Your grandfather told me, and your father found them in Ecuador for me." His lips captured mine in a searing kiss. I melted against him and regretted pulling away when I needed to breathe._

I felt myself smile at the dream me.

"_What is this?" I asked after he took a picture of the both of us. I knew surprise was written on my face and the photo would be the proof._

"_This is my meadow."_

"_Not the meadow. The fire, the music, the roses, all of it." I motioned to the meadow with tears in my eyes. No one had ever done anything like this for me._

"_My surprise to you; I thought we should spend some time alone with no distractions."_

"_It's, it's so beautiful," I said, throwing my arms around him. "It is like a dream I had when I was little I only told my grandfather and grandmother about it."_

_He chuckled as he led me over to the fire where a platform had been setup and covered with blankets and furs. I sat, and he draped a blanket and then a fur over my lap before handing me a mug of cider._

"_It's hot," I said before taking another sip._

"_It should be. Be careful."_

"_How did you know about my dream?"_

"_I was talking with your grandfather earlier in an attempt of finding out some of the things you liked, and he told me. I was moved by the image he laid out; I just had to create it."_

_Tears of happiness streamed down my face. "Thank you, Edward. There was one thing I didn't tell my grandfather about that dream."_

"_What would that be?" he asked, giving me his crooked smile._

"_There was someone with me in the dream," I said, biting my lower lip._

"_Who was with you?"_

_I picked up the camera and turned it towards him, framing his face before answering. "You," I said and snapped the picture after shock crossed his face._

_He reached out for me as I snapped another picture. "Give me that camera," he said, laughing._

_I leaned backed as he tried again to take it. "No way!" I shrieked, snapping another picture as I fell back against the furs. He fell next to me and gathered me up in his arms. I turned the camera toward the both of us and clicked just as he kissed me. "Ah, that is going to be a good picture," I said before he pulled back and looked at me._

"Ms. Richardson," a voice said, breaking through my pleasant dream. "Ms. Richardson, I'm all done."

"Thank you," I said, feeling none of the tension in my back.

"You're most welcome. Your escort will be here shortly to take you to your last treatment.

Once the massage therapist left the room, I got up and put back on the robe. I looked at the roses again and sighed. It didn't matter now how he found out I was here, but I still planned on calling Alice. I really needed to talk to her.

APOV

I was startled when my phone rang. _Forks Star Command_. Had something happened to Bella?

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey, Alice," came Bella's voice.

"Is something wrong, Bella? You're calling through the Forks base."

"Crap," I heard her say. "I didn't know they were going to route me through the base. I don't have my phone with me at the moment and won't for a while."

"Oh, I thought you had gotten my message and were returning my call."

I could hear the panic in her voice when she spoke again. "Did you see something?"

"No, I was just wondering how your trip is going."

"Not good. I took a nap after arriving and had a nightmare. Don't ask," she said before continuing. "After talking to Daniela face to face, I called Esme. Then—I don't know why I did what I did—I called Edward."

"I'm going to stop you right there." I waited, and Bella said nothing. "What do you mean you called Edward?"

"Exactly that. I called him and"—I heard her hesitate before she sighed and continued—"I told him to back off."

"What!" I said. I had seen something like that and thought Edward had done something.

"I was mad and wasn't thinking straight. The reason I called Esme was for the truth. I asked her if Edward was at the mall. I remember seeing him before I saw the gun, or I think I saw him. Esme confirmed that he was there. Then I called him."

"I talked to Esme yesterday, and she told me what she had said. I should have told you before meeting up with you, but was afraid of how you would react. Plus, I promised Edward I wouldn't say a word. We all hate the restrictions you set."

"They're necessary for my peace of mind, and I can't blame you. Like I told you, I regret, just a little, how I left after high school."

"That's not why you called, is it," I stated.

"No."

I remained silent and waited for her to continue.

"I had a massage earlier today and fell asleep. I had a dream about Edward."

I smiled. "And …"

"Do you remember the shopping trip we took to Seattle, and Edward calling me up?"

"I think so, but we took many shopping trips to Seattle, and Edward always called you."

"The one where Rose was trying to convince me to go out with him, and you returned with a single rose."

"Yes, what about it?"

"That's what my dream was about; I mean, the date that night. And I was wondering … no, this is silly."

"You were wondering what?" I asked knowing where this conversation was headed.

"It's nothing. Forget it."

"Wondering if I still had the pictures," I said with a hint of knowing in my voice.

"Well, one particular picture."

"I'll send them to your email address," I said.

"Thank you for not making me tell you which one."

"I know the one you want. Just as I knew you would call sooner or later and ask for some of the pictures from high school. I have them organized by event."

"Thanks again. I'm going to try to visit Forks around the time of the talent show."

"Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"The show was cancelled. No one signed up for it by the deadline, so the mayor decided to not have it."

"I didn't hear that. I have to go. Grandfather and I have dinner reservations."

"Have fun, Bella. See you soon."

"See you soon, too. Bye."

_I owe Edward an apology_, I thought. He hadn't taken any of my calls over the last few days. I guessed I probably needed to wait until he was back, but I'd try one more time to reach him.


	15. New for Alice

**Chapter 15 – New for Alice **

_**EPOV**_

Since Alice had hung up on me, I'd been ignoring all my family's calls. I didn't want to hear what they had to say. I knew if it was important, the same person would keep calling.

Two hours ago, I'd slipped into the spa unnoticed to make sure the roses had been delivered and to switch the cards. It would probably backfire, but I had to apologize to Bella for going against her wishes and protecting her at the mall.

I'd left the hotel and headed to the airport once the switch was done. I was sitting in the airport lounge disregarding what was going on around me and trying to block the thoughts of fellow travelers. When my phone rang for the third time in five minutes, I sighed. It was Alice again. Something must be wrong or about to happen. So, against my better judgment, I answered.

"Alice, if you're going to hang up on me—" I started only to be cut off.

"I'm so sorry about that, Edward," she apologized. "I saw a brief glimpse of Bella ticked off and thought you did something."

I didn't know what to say; it was not like Alice to be wrong. "So, why do you think she was ticked off in what you saw?" I asked.

She laughed. "I don't need to speculate. I know why she was ticked off. I just got off the phone with her. I'll tell you about the conversation if you answer one question for me."

Oh boy, I thought, what could she want to ask me that she doesn't know? "What's the question?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but what did you do?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I need you to give me a little more information."

"Hmmm," she said. I knew she was thinking of how to phrase what she wanted to say without offending me. "She said she was at the spa today and got to thinking—"

"Roses," I said, cutting her off. "And I might as well tell you how I knew she was going to be at the spa today. I paid for it, but she thinks it was Ian. So, the conversation was about?"

"Oh, Edward, that was really nice. Bella told me she called you and told you to back off."

"She sure did before hanging up. Then you called and hung up on me too," I calmly said. "Anything else?"

"She talked to Esme before calling you and found out that you were at the mall because she saw you."

"Nothing I can do about that now. Why are you telling me this?"

"That's why I thought you did something. I found out later that she had spoken with Esme. There's more she and I talked about today you should know."

"Are you going to tell me or drag out the conversation longer? You should know my flight to Italy leaves in a half hour."

"Well, she was pretty peeved about the roses, I saw that much, and knew she was going to call me. Thank heavens the roses were in the room she got her massage. Anyway, she fell asleep during it and had a dream about you."

"Do I really want to know?" I asked, pinching the bridge of my nose. I swear if I could get a headache, I would have one.

"Yes, or I wouldn't have called," she said, not continuing. I knew she wouldn't go on until I was ready.

"All right, tell me."

"The first time you took her to your meadow. She wants the pictures, one in particular."

"Which picture?"

"I didn't pry, just told her I would email her the pictures from that night."

"Thanks for telling me."

"Don't screw up in Italy."

"Have you seen anything?"

"No. I've got to go. Bye."

I ended the call and was astonished that almost a week had gone by since Bella had called and told me to leave her alone, and now this. I was not about to get my hopes up.

_**BPOV**_

I was sad to find out that the talent show was cancelled. There had to be a way to get the town together. I decided to place another call. "Forks High School, this is Ms. Platt."

"Hello, Ms. Platt, this is Isabella Swan."

"How are you, Isabella?"

"Very fine, thanks for asking. Can I please speak with Alexia Brandt?"

"One moment, she just walked into the office."

"Isabella, what a fine surprise," she answered. "I have been trying to get a hold of you. I was told you were out of the country."

"I'm in Greece at the moment. I'll be heading to Italy in the morning. You weren't trying to get a hold of me about the cancelled talent show?"

"As a matter of fact, I was. How did you find out?"

"I just got off the phone with Alice Cullen, and she mentioned it. Is there anything we can do to get the town together?"

"To be honest, when I took the idea of having a talent show to the mayor, he was not keen on the idea. It was no surprise that no one signed up."

"I think I might have an idea, though I really don't like being the center of attention for long, but my dad told me the mayor wanted to hold celebration for me."

"I recall something being said about that."

"I shot it down, but I think we can use that to our advantage and flip the script—a celebration but not for me. It will be a celebration for the town, and I will perform."

"Will you have the time?"

"I've already been rehearsing a couple of different things for the talent show. I can throw a whole show together in no time."

"Let me know what I can do to help."

"The only thing I want you to do is introduce me. I will write out what I want you to say."

"I'm in, then."

"I'll have my dad arrange the rest. The one other condition I have is the venue. It must be held at the base."

"Do you think they will allow it?"

"Yes, I'll take care of it. See you in a few days."

I hung up and felt sick. I hated being the center of attention. The switch up I had in mind would place me there for a good forty-five minutes or longer. The only time I felt comfortable performing was in high school with—_Edward._ I groaned. He would be in the audience. I felt sicker with the realization. Sure, he knew about my doctorate, _but_ him knowing that I was going to be teaching at the high school was another thing. I wasn't sure what knowing would put into his mind. I groaned. What had I gotten myself into with this performance? Why had I accepted the position at the high school? I groaned again. There was no backing out of either now. I was committed, and I would see them both through.

There was one more call that I had to make.

"Hey, Bells," Charlie answered.

"Hello, Dad. I know I will see you in a few hours, but I need you to call the mayor and tell him I changed my mind."

"You did? That's great."

"On two conditions: the celebration needs to be planned by me and me alone, and it must be held at the base."

"I can arrange that."

"I know you can, and I really appreciate it. I also need you to block off rehearsal time for me."

"Whoa! Bells, are you going to perform?"

"Yes. Will the Ensigns that I usually perform with be available?"

"I can make sure they are. Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Yes, the talent show was cancelled."

"I knew it would be. There was really not much advertisement."

"Figures. That is why I 'm going to flip the script on the mayor and make it about the town and less about me, even though I am sick to my stomach about performing."

"You'll do just fine. Look, I have to go to the airport and meet the other model."

"What other model?"

"You'll meet him before the shot tomorrow."

"Is it someone I know?"

"I can't answer that, Bells. I don't even know who it is. I really have to run. See you soon."

"Bye, Dad."

I was puzzled. I thought I was going to be the only model since I'd never heard back from Ian about the other models he asked. So, who was this other model? Were they male or female? Ian had said something about asking two male models, but he didn't want to get my hopes up and didn't tell who he asked. I sighed; there was no reason to try Ian again. His voicemail said he would be unreachable until tomorrow, and I'd be at his home then. I shook my head. I'd find out soon enough.

**A/N: A huge thanks to jennej for her assistance in editing this chapter.**


	16. The Photo Shoot

Chapter 16 – The Photo Shoot

ChPOV (Charlie)

I rushed from the limo into the airport to meet the model at the baggage claim. Why Ian didn't come himself was beyond me. He was adamant about Bella and me knowing who he was, and yet, I was the one picking up the model. I was shocked to see Edward approaching me. I groaned, hoping he wasn't who I was sent to pick up. If he was, Bella was going to kill not only Ian, but me.

"So, you're the one Ian sent to pick me up, commander."

I groaned again. "You do realize Bella's not going to like this."

"I know. I think that's why Ian and Malcolm didn't tell you or her. I was against not telling her."

"Malcolm knows?" I yelled, causing several other travelers to gaze at us. "This is not going to be good. She's going to be royally pissed at not only Ian and Malcolm, but me. Though I told her I had no clue."

"She might just surprise all of us," he said, falling into step behind me, having already retrieved his bags.

I couldn't believe the number of bags he had. But I understood that it was necessary to keep outsiders from finding out his secret. It was not different than keeping Bella's magic a secret. I recalled when I found out about Edward and his family, and how it scared the living daylights out of me.

"_Bells, I want you to stay here tonight," I said when she got home from school._

"_Why? You know that I'll be just as safe at the Cullens."_

"_I know you will, but the base is safer. We've received reports from the sheriff that there have been animal attacks throughout the county."_

"_There have?"_

"_Yes. Several hikers and campers have lost their lives."_

"_Th-that's horrible."_

"_The strange thing is the computer can't identify the bite marks, and I've never seen an animal bite like it."_

"_Can I see the pictures?"_

_I blew out a breath, considering. "I see no harm. It could be a magical creature, and that's your area of expertise."_

_I handed the file folder over._

"_I don't recognize them either, but the Cullens might."_

"_What makes you think that?" I asked._

"_I can't really say. I just know we should go and ask."_

"_Okay, kiddo. Let's go."_

_Bella grabbed my hand and, in a flash, we were standing on the Cullens' porch._

"_Bella," Edward said, opening the door. _

_That was weird. How did he know we were here?_

"_Um," Bella muttered. Her lips continued moving, but I couldn't hear what she was saying._

_I took everything in; I'd been to the Cullens before but something was different—off. Edward looked at me, his eyes going wide and his shoulders drooping in what looked like defeat._

"_Let me see the pictures," he said, holding out his hand to me._

"_What?"_

"_The pictures, Charlie," Bella said._

"_Not until someone explains."_

"_I told you, Edward," Alice said, coming out._

"_I know, I know. Come in, Charlie, Bella," Edward said, motioning inside._

_I couldn't believe what I was told. They were vampires. Moreover, the pictures of the bite marks and deaths pointed to vampires. Vampires! I wanted to run and take Bella with me._

"_Charlie," Carlisle said. "We won't hurt you. We don't feed on humans. Instead we feed on animals. It's more humane and helps control the animal population."_

_I pulled Bella closer._

"_They can't—"_

"_We're leaving, Bells."_

_When I was once again in our quarters, I looked around. Bella wasn't with me._

"_No," Bella's voice echoed. "They can't hurt me."_

The memory faded, but I remembered. Bella wouldn't talk to me for days. She didn't like how I reacted when I found out. I sighed. Those were a bad few days; I had a feeling this would be no different.

"You better hope so. Let's go," I said, leading the way, and shaking my head. I kept mumbling to myself, "She is so not going to like this—not one bit."

BPOV

The shuttle flight to Rome was full of life. My security detail was surprised when I apologized after boarding for my difficult temperament. We joked and laughed and just had a good old time. It felt wonderful, and I wasn't completely sure if it was leaving Athens or the spa day that had relaxed me, or even the pleasant dream I'd had at the spa. Whatever the answer, I felt a definite revitalization of my old self. My head was even clear enough to make notes on what I wanted to write in the section of the book that had me stumped. I even wrote a draft of the introduction Alexia would use to present me in three weeks. Everything was finally starting to fall into place. I had even decided on how to deal with the Edward dilemma. When I got back to Forks, I was going to call him and, possibly, ask him to meet me in Port Angeles.

The hour drive to Ian's home—in Umbria—was torture. I tried many times without success to get a hold of my dad using my phone, which Daniela had given to Sarah. I wanted to know who the other model was. I hated surprises.

"Sarah, any ideas on who it is?"

"Nope, but I do know a background check was run on whoever it is."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

When we arrived at Ian's villa, Dad opened the limo door and helped me out. "Good to see you, Bells. You look well rested."

"It's good to see you, too, Dad. So when do I get to meet the other model?"

"As soon as you get inside—the shoot starts in three hours. But before you go inside, I wanted to say this: Don't blame me," he said, following me up the steps.

"Blame you for—" I started and stopped suddenly when I saw Edward coming down the stairs. I whirled around and walked out the door with my father on my heels. "What is _he_ doing here?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"He's the other model."

"_What?_" I screeched, turning to face my father. "Whose idea?" I balled my hands into fists, closed my eyes, and tried to take some deep, calming breaths. None of that helped stop the rising anger that this deception was causing in me.

"It was Ian and your grandfather's."

"Where's Ian?"

"He's in the dining room, eating breakfast."

"Please go get him and have him meet me in his office. Send Grandfather there, too," I said, heading back up the steps. I entered the house and ignored Edward, heading straight up the stairs towards Ian's office, the decision I had made flying out the window with this deception. I didn't have to wait long for Ian.

"Isabella, you look lovely," Ian started but I cut him off.

"Oh, no you don't, Ian. Don't go _'Isabella'_ me anything. Not a word, Grandfather," I shouted, noticing he had joined us. "How dare the both of you? You get me to agree to come here under the pretense of a magazine photo shoot. Is there even a photo shoot for that matter?"

Ian nodded. At least he hadn't lied about that. Well, he hadn't lied to me about Edward either. He just didn't tell me.

"How could you not tell me that you asked Edward?"

"Now, Isabella," Grandfather started, and I held up my hand to stop him.

"No, Grandfather, I don't want to hear it." I was fuming.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Isabella. I still need two models and there is no time to find another."

"I know, and it is that fact alone that keeps me from leaving right now. I will be gracious and won't give Edward the cold shoulder, but don't you ever do this to me again, either of you." I stopped before I said something I couldn't take back. I took a deep breath to calm myself. "I don't want you two inferring in my life again. I made my choice and have stuck with it," I said, walking out of the office.

"Is everything alright, Bella?" Sarah asked, joining me in the upstairs hall.

"Everything about this day is wrong, Sarah," I said, motioning to the stairs and mouthing, "He shouldn't be here."I was glad Edward couldn't read my mind, but Sarah's was a different story. I quickly crafted a spell that would, hopefully, keep Edward out of her mind.

She nodded her understanding. "I volunteered to come and get you. You need to report to hair and makeup."

"Stay near me. I don't know what I'll do. I need protection from myself," I instructed, following her down the stairs and outside to where a series of tents had been setup.

Edward was already inside and a makeup technician was working her magic. I was led to the chair next to him. I sighed and sat, praying I would be able to get through this day.

An hour later, I was being lead to another tent. "Ms. Swan, this tent will serve as your dressing room. The outfits are inside and are numbered. Someone will be in shortly to help you into the first dress."

I walked inside and was surprised to see Ian waiting for me. "If I knew you were going to react the way you did, I never would have asked him."

I didn't say a word to Ian; I just walked over to the rack and looked over what I would be wearing.

"Out with you," came one of Ian's female assistants.

I liked her immediately. Normally, I would have stated that it was fine for Ian to stay, but under the circumstances, it was better this way.

"Ms. Swan, I'm Christina and I will be helping you with the outfit changes. The schedule starts off with formal and ends with casual."

"Please call me Bella."

"Okay, Bella, let's get you into the wedding dress."

"Wedding dress? I didn't see a wedding dress on the rack." I didn't want to put any ideas into Ian's, Grandfather's, or Edward's mind. Sure, I saw myself married at some point down the road, but to put on a wedding dress was not something I was willing to do and be photographed in it—I shuddered. Nope, not going to go there; just the thought of Edward's reaction to seeing me in a long white dress was enough to send my senses fluttering.

She chuckled. "I am just kidding. I talked Ian out of using the dress. It just didn't seem complete to me."

_Thank God, _I thought as relief washed over me. I liked her even more for talking Ian out of using the dress. If she hadn't, I would have. "How did Ian take that?"

"Not well, but as he thought about it, he came around."

I laughed. I could just picture it.

My first dress ended up being a blue, floor length evening gown with a single strap. Diamonds shimmered around the bust and skirt. I looked and felt amazing in the dress.

I was led out to the back of the villa where Edward waited with his back to me.

"Okay, Mr. Cullen, I want you to stand with your back against the column and your left foot bent, toes resting on the base of the column," the photographer directed. "Perfect. Now, left hand at your side and right arm bent. All right, Ms. Swan, I need you to place your left arm on the other side of Mr. Cullen's right arm, your left shoulder to his right. Turn slightly to the right and look over your left shoulder. That's too much." The photographer came over and gently moved my head into position. "Hold that position."

He went back his mark and his assistant handed him a camera. After snapping five or six in this pose, he had us both relax as he took a call. I walked over to Sarah and spoke to her. "Arrange for a shuttle, Sarah. I'll not be staying here tonight as planned."

"Your father and I figured as much. He has arranged a shuttle. It will be ready three hours after the shoot is over. You'll be able to eat dinner here. Your father will escort Malcolm back to Scotland."

"Eating here is not really what I want to do, but I guess I will. I'm just so mad at Grandfather and Ian right now."

"Ms. Swan, the photographer is ready to get back to work."

I walked back over to the set, glad that Sarah had seen to travel arrangements before I'd asked.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan, for this shoot I want you both to face each other and gazed lovingly into each other eyes." I had to turn away for a moment to hide my frustration over the pose. I took a deep breath, and let it out slowly before turning back. I faced Edward for the first time. "Not quite right. Mr. Cullen, take a small step towards Ms. Swan and place your hands on her hips. That's getting a little better. Ms. Swan, place your hands on his chest. Perfect. Hold the position."

As soon Edward touched me, I grew faint. I grew even fainter when I touched him. My hips and hands tingled. I knew I was going to collapse. The first flash went off and then another, and my hands tightened on the shirt Edward was wearing. My vision clouded and my ears started to ring, warning me that I was going to lose consciousness.

"Edward," I muttered without moving my lips as my eyes rolled back.

The next thing I heard was Edward's voice in the distance. "Bella, Bella! Someone get her some water and have a medic get over here!"

Everything was muffled, and I couldn't see anything, even after blinking several times. There was still a charge in the air around me.

"What happened?" I heard Sarah and Charlie ask at the same time before I blacked out again. I knew what had happened. Magic had happened.

When I next opened my eyes, I was laying on one of the sofas in the tent serving as my dressing room. A cool rag was on my forehead. I knew someone was with me. "What happened?" I asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, but I can tell you that you fainted. Edward carried you in here. He's right outside—he wanted to make sure you're unharmed," Grandfather said, coming into my line of sight.

I smiled. It was so sweet of Edward. "I'm fine, Edward," I whispered. "Go and let the photographer know I will be able to continue." I waited a few minutes. "Grandfather, I'm still mad at you, but I need you to keep an eye on me since Sarah doesn't know the extent of my powers."

Grandfather raised an eyebrow in question.

"She knows I'm a witch, but not that I'm a wizard. Plus, my magic is a little unstable right now. I don't know why."

"All right, I will. I hear you'll be leaving tonight."

"Yes, I think you can understand," I said, sitting up slowly with the cool cloth in my hand. When nothing happened, I stood and walked out of the tent.

Edward was walking towards me. I really didn't want to speak to him, but he looked really worried. I continued walking toward him and motioned for Sarah to stand down. She stayed in my line of sight.

"Bella," Edward said once I reached him. He started to reach for my hand, but he must have thought better of it and pulled back. "Are you sure you're okay to continue?"

I nodded and continued walking back to the set with him right next to me. He reached out and stopped me by placing hand on my arm.

"Bella, look at me. Please."

I went to brush his hand away and instead he grabbed mine.

"Please, look at me, Bella."

When I did, he continued, "Please don't take out your anger on me. I was against not telling you until you got here today."

I was about to shrug when I really looked at him instead of looking past him. He had a look of pain on his face. "I'm not mad at you, Edward. You could've had Alice call me. I probably would've still been mad at Ian and Grandfather." I shrugged. He released my hand. "I wouldn't have gone back on my word," I said, walking away, adding in my mind, _I would have been better prepared. _He matched me step for step.

"Ms. Swan, are you sure you can continue? We can start again tomorrow," the photographer said once Edward and I were back on set.

"I can continue. Do you want to start with the same pose?" I asked.

"Yes," the photographer said, directing us into the right positions. My hips and hands tingled, and, like in the library, nothing more happened. "Now, Mr. Cullen, cup Ms. Swan's cheek with your left hand."

I couldn't tear my eyes away from Edward's eyes—I was instantly lost in them. Something inside me wanted to lean into his hand or move in to kiss him. I did neither.

"Okay, relax, we will resume in ten minutes with the next outfit."

Three hours later, we were finally to the last outfit, a blue top that went down to mid-thigh with black wide-legged pants, blue ballet flats that matched the top, and a delicate diamond pendant hung from around my neck.

I walked out of the tent and started towards the last set location. "Bella, wait." Sarah came running after me. I stopped and waited. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm not sure how much longer I can stand …" I stopped in mid-sentence as Edward came out of his tent in just a pair of black pants. I gaped at him. I had forgotten how toned his abs were. He noticed my expression and gave me a crooked smile.

Sarah looked over her shoulder and then back at me. "Earth to Bella," she said, waving her hand in front of my face. "Are you okay?"

"I think … I think … I need some water," I said, turning and walking back into the tent with Sarah following. I sat and put my head in my hands for a moment before picking up a pen and paper. _I don't know how much longer I can stand being around him without doing something rash_, I wrote before handing the note to Sarah.

She just shook her head. "Ms. Swan," Christina said, entering the tent. "Everyone is waiting for you so we can finish."

"I'm coming," I said, grabbing a bottle of water before following Christina out and to set.

"Sorry, I needed some water," I told the photographer.

"Perfectly fine, my dear. How are you holding up?" he asked me for the tenth time since I fainted.

"Still fine and dandy," I said with a slight smile. "Let's get the show on the road before we lose the light."

"Okay, Ms. Swan, I would like you to lie on the ground. Mr. Cullen, please lean over her on your knees. Brush her hair out of her face." Two camera flashes went off at the same moment his fingers barely touched my face.

Edward leaned down a little further, and I dared him with my eyes to kiss me. What the photographer was saying was lost until Sarah put a restraining hand on Edward's shoulder. "That's a wrap," the photographer said.

"Let me help you up," Edward said, extending his hand to me.

I rolled away unto my stomach and then to my back again. I quickly flipped, stood up, and walked away. My heart was fluttering at the thought of what almost happened—what I wanted to happen.

Ian met inside the tent. "Will you ever forgive me?"

"How could you?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"Bella," he said, turning his head to look at me. "Every time I've seen you since you graduated high school, you looked lost and sad. I thought by asking Edward to help out today, it would bring a smile back to your face and not just in the photos. I watched you during the breaks and you were staring at him when you thought no one was watching, a smile on your face the whole time. You two are meant to be together."

"You're right," I said, looking away. It wasn't like I hadn't thought the same thing. There was the same chemistry between Edward and me that had been there in high school. It was as if we could read each other's mind, could anticipate how the other was going to move before they did. "I just don't know if I am ready to admit to Edward that I made a mistake. Give me more time—a month—and if I haven't called you, interfere again. Call me out. Tell Edward. Anything."

"I will, you know I will. You have a month. I'll be in Seattle then. I'll come and visit you."

"Thanks for the slight push," I said, getting up to change. It was what I needed. Now I just needed to follow the advice I found in Mom's journal. I stood and moved over to where the outfit I was wearing was hanging.

"Keep the outfit and the necklace. They look good on you."

"Are you sure?" I turned around to find he had left.

I exited the tent to find Edward standing there. "Would you mind going for a short walk with me, Bella?"

I looked around for Sarah and saw her talking with Grandfather. No help there. "I really need to get ready to leave."

"It's just a short walk. We'll stay in sight of your bodyguard."

I swallowed hard but agreed.

**A/N: Umbria is one of the smallest Italian regions and the only peninsular region that is landlocked.**


	17. A Short Walk Leads to Dinner and Tears

Chapter 17 – A Short Walk Leads to Dinner and Tears

**A/N: Here's wishing all my readers a Merry Christmas (25th), Happy Kwanzaa (26th), Happy Boxing Day (26th), and Happy New Year (31st). For those of the Jewish faith, I'm sorry I missed wishing you guys/gals a Happy Hanukkah (9th thru the 16th). This will be the last chapter before the new year on this story, but don't worry there are forty plus chapter still to go.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Malcolm's POV

I watched as Edward walked over to Bella's tent, knowing Ian was still inside and should be leaving any moment. There was only one thing for me to do in further helping Edward with whatever he had planned, and that was to distract Sarah.

"So, Sarah," I said, approaching from behind and causing her to turn away from the tent. "What's your take on today's session?"

"It went pretty smoothly—better than I thought, with how Bella reacted after arriving and with her fainting. You never told me if you found out why she fainted."

"She really didn't know," I replied, still watching Edward. He was now nervously pacing in front of Bella's tent. "My guess is it had something to do with Edward."

Sarah glanced over her shoulder and started to walk away. I had to think fast. "Let it go. Bella can handle herself."

"She asked me to stay close," Sarah remarked, hands going to her hips.

"You're close enough. I'm sure Edward won't harm her."

"Fine." She huffed. "I didn't like the fact that I was coming here today in the dark of who was going to be posing with Bella. You and Ian blindsided me by not telling me Edward was going to be here. Bella issued an order to keep him away from her."

"She did, did she?" I questioned, shaking my head and, at the same time, noticing Ian was heading toward the photographer. "Why would she do something like that?"

"Could be because of where she lives," she offered as explanation. "I just don't understand why she would want us to keep him away. She and Charlie told me of her relationship with him."

"She's stubborn and won't admit she was wrong in what she did. Now, she's living with her decision."

"What was her decision?"

"To cut Edward out of her life and her heart," I said, chuckling at the shocked look on Sarah's face. "They did date, and she really loved him. From what little she told me, it seems she was scared of something. She refused to answer any of my questions, so I stopped trying to find out what happened."

Bella chose that moment to walk out of the tent. Surprise flashed across her face at finding Edward waiting for her. She shifted her attention to Sarah and me, as if looking for a way to avoid him, but saw that Sarah was otherwise occupied. Her shoulders slumped as she nodded her agreement to whatever Edward had asked.

"Now would you look at that, Sarah?" I motioned toward Edward and Bella walking together. I had to stop Sarah from interfering. "I said let it be. I'm sure they'll stay in sight."

Sarah said nothing and just watched the two with eyes narrowed like a hawk.

BPOV

I didn't know what to say so remained quiet as we walked side by side.

"How have you been?" Edward asked.

I glanced over at him, trying to figure out how best to answer. Too much time had passed since the last time we'd seen each other. I swallowed. "Fine, and you?"

"Fine." We fell back into silence as we continued walking.

"What have you done since I last saw you?" Edward queried.

"I spent my summers in Scotland. I graduated from Yale with a double bachelor's in linguistics and music with a minor in humanities in two years. My grades were really good, so I applied to the Yale master's program, got in, and two years later, I had my master's in linguistics. I did so well that my advisor talked me into getting my doctorate in linguistics. I recently graduated _summa cum laude_ from Yale," I said. As I spoke, I had a strange feeling that he already knew all this.

"Wow! That's amazing, Bella. What's next for you?"

"I have several offers from some very prestigious companies and teaching offers from around the world. I have until the end of the summer to make my decision. In the meantime, I'm writing a book on deciphering dead languages and what they can teach us."

"Sounds like a big undertaking."

"It is. I was stuck on this particular point and just needed to get away, so I went to Athens," I said, looking over at him. Nothing, not even a smile crossed his face. "That reminds me of two things. One, I owe you an apology. I should have never called you like I did and hung up. I should have let you explain."

"I talked to Alice and understand why you did," he said, glancing briefly over at me.

"Second, thanks for the roses. They were beautiful. How did you know I was in Athens?"

"You're quite welcome. And to answer your question, I was vacationing in Athens," he said softly. "I was reading in the lobby when you checked in."

I stumbled over my feet and luckily didn't fall. Had there someone in the lobby? I didn't recall. I mentally shrugged. "Now, I'm here for about another hour before rushing to the States. What about you?" I asked, looking over at him. He looked sad for a moment before regaining his composure.

"I went off to college again and got my MBA. I started my own security business, but nothing as notable as your accomplishments."

"You are being too modest. Cullen Security is the leading and most recognized security company in the States." I looked over at him to find him staring at me with one eyebrow quirked up in question. "Sarah, my bodyguard, showed me the website when she learned Emmett was going to be with Alice and Esme."

"I'm surprised, truly surprised, you knew about the company."

"Not as surprised as me when I first saw the website. Sarah had navigated to the founder's bios and pictures," I said, laughing at the memory of how shocked I was.

"I can just imagine," he said, joining me as I laughed. He stopped suddenly and looked over at me. "Wait, why are you laughing?"

His question made me laugh harder, so hard that I held my stomach and tears leaked from my eyes. It took me well over a minute to stop. "You had to be there, Edward—trust me."

He cupped my chin in his hand and raised my head so he could look in my eyes. "Bella, would you consider staying until tomorrow?" he asked as he wiped the moisture from my eyes.

I got lost in his eyes and barely heard what he asked, but I did. "I could rearrange my schedule for tomorrow," I found myself saying.

He stepped in closer, lowered his head so his lips were within inches of mine and whispered, "Go out to dinner with me."

"I … I can't."

"Please, Bella, just dinner. We can finish catching up."

I couldn't think with him this close to me. A mix of pine needles, fresh air, and winter assaulted my senses, making it hard to come up with another reason to say no. "Where?" I asked.

"Ristorante San Francesco," he said, his breath whispering across my lips. "Please be ready in an hour." He stepped away from me, leaving me staring after him as he walked away.

What had just happened? Had I just agreed to go out to dinner with Edward? I believed I just had.

I reached up and fingered the diamond pendant Ian had given me. This was why I hadn't wanted to be around Edward, especially since I hadn't made a decision of what I wanted. Did I want him back in my life? I hadn't the foggiest idea, but he'd had a way of making me feel alive when we had dated, of chasing away my self-doubt when I wanted to run and hide, and of setting my world askew with his nearness. I hadn't felt so full of life since I left him in Port Angeles. I was scared and excited to be going out with him.

I walked in a daze past Grandfather and Sarah, motioning for her to join me. "I changed my mind. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

"I see. So you're staying here for dinner and the night."

"No, I'm going out—to the Ristorante San Francesco. I won't need any security with me. Edward will be escorting me," I said with finality, ascending the stairs with her on my heels.

She stopped me at the top of the stairs. "What happened during that walk?"

I beckoned for her to follow me into Ian's office and quickly sealed the room so anyone outside wouldn't be able to hear, especially Edward. "I'm not sure, Sarah," I said, sitting with my head in my hands. "We were just talking, and the next minute, I thought he was going to kiss me. I couldn't think with him so close. Funny thing is, I wanted him to kiss me."

"And what about your orders to keep him away?" she asked.

"A moot point since you were distracted when I really wanted to avoid him and get out of here," I said. I was surprisingly calm.

"Your grandfather told me to let you be—that you could handle him yourself."

I took a deep breath and counted to ten as I let it out slowly. "Well, I did a poor job of it," I said before starting to laugh. "I don't have a thing to wear."

"Ian should be able to find you something appropriate. Do you have your panic button with you?"

"I do, and I'll have it with me." _Not only will I have it, but I'll have Edward to keep me safe,_ I thought to myself. _It won't come to me having to activate it, not with Edward's mind reading abilities._

Twenty minutes later, I was ready and pacing in Ian's room. He was thrilled that I would be staying. Further, he told me I would be staying in his room, and that he wouldn't take no for an answer. He also provided the perfect dress for me. I was wearing a blue chiffon mini dress. Around my neck was a simple three-stone diamond teardrop pendant. Against my better judgment, I was also wearing the white-gold diamond heart anklet Edward had given me for Christmas during high school. Since the day I had received the anklet, I hadn't taken it off.

"You're getting yourself worked up over nothing," Charlie said.

I stopped pacing and sat on the bed, playing with the necklace. "I know it's just dinner, but I haven't seen Edward in years. I don't know how to act around him anymore."

"You'll be fine."

"I hope you're right."

"When do you need to be downstairs?"

I glanced at the mantle clock. "In a half hour," I said. "Why did I agree to this dinner?" I didn't want an answer and received none. We fell into a comfortable silence, and another ten minutes passed. When my phone rang, I jumped at the sudden noise.

"It's Alice," I said before answering. "Hello, Alice."

"I just got off the phone with Edward, and he tells me the two of you are going out to dinner. Why didn't you call me?"

"Because, Alice, I've been freaking out for the past forty minutes."

"Are you even ready?"

"Yes. Thanks to Ian's help."

"Don't sound so nervous, Bella. He won't bite," she said with a laugh.

"That's not funny, not at all." I was too tense to laugh with her like I normally would.

"Where's your sense of humor? You would've laughed at that in the past."

"It flew out the window the moment I walked into the villa this morning."

"I'll let you go. I just wanted to call and say have fun tonight. Will you call me when you get back or tomorrow? I want to hear how it went."

"No promises," I said, not really wanting to gush out any details that might get back to Edward. I hung up and glanced at the clock. Five minutes. I stood, handing Charlie my phone. "I won't need this tonight."

"Are you sure you don't want to take it?" he asked, accepting it from me.

"Yes," I said, slowly walking to the door. I left the room and headed to the stairs.

Edward was already waiting in the foyer and had his back to the stairs. As I walked down the stairs, I couldn't take my eyes off him. I started humming a tune that popped into my head right as my feet hit the ground floor.

Edward had turned around upon hearing my approach. His eyes sparkled with relief and a gentle smile on his face appeared when he saw me. I was confused and wasn't sure if I was reading him right. It was almost as if he were relieved that I hadn't stood him up—like I could ever do that to him.

The tune was growing rapidly in my mind. I had to get the tune down on paper quickly, as it was good—really good—and I didn't want to forget it. I sighed. There was only one way to go about getting it from my mind to paper without using magic. I needed Edward's help.

I put up a hand up and addressed one of the maids behind him. "Avete delle partiture musicali blank?" I asked in a low murmur. I used one of the phrases Edward had taught me.

"Sì, un momento." The maid disappeared and returned a moment later with what I requested.

"Grazie!" I said, taking the blank sheets of music. I held it out to Edward, who had a shocked look on his face. "Would you mind helping me before we leave?"

He looked at what I held out to him and back at me, humor dancing in his eyes. "We can do it on the way," he said, offering me his arm.

I nodded at his suggestion but backed away from his proffered arm. "No offense," I started, "but I don't think that is wise." I turned and walked toward the front door. I couldn't risk touching Edward again. Each time I had during the photo shoot, I'd become more confused at the feelings—'this is right where I belong'feelings—that swept over me.

I looked over my shoulder. He was still standing there with a long, disheartened look on his face. I was just reaching out to open the door when his hand appeared on the door handle. I took a step back and let him open it.

A limo was waiting in the drive when I exited the villa ahead of Edward. I wasn't surprised, not with him knowing I would one day be the Lady of the McCullough Clan and needed to be protected at all times. I waited on the top of the short flight of stairs for him. He walked past me and slowly down the steps with me following, waving off the driver and opening the door for me. I slid over to allow him to get in after me.

Once he was settled with sheets of blank music in hand, he asked as he took a pen out of his pocket. "What did you have in mind?"

"Something like this," I said and started humming, hoping I was in the correct key. I didn't want to drag this process out longer than the drive to and from the restaurant.

"Hold on," he said. He hadn't put anything down on the first sheet. Pulling out his phone, he opened an app that happened to be a piano. "I prefer a real piano, but this will do." He played the notes for me.

"No, that's not quite what I am hearing." I hummed it a couple more times, stopping between each time for him to play. "That's it," I said excitedly, wanting to hug Edward as I had in the past when a song started to come together, but I managed to restrain myself. It was only the opening few bars, but it was a start. I knew it would be next to impossible to do the bass clef.

"I don't think my phone is going to help us anymore—I really need a piano," he said, glancing over at me. Humor was once again dancing in his eyes.

I knew where this was going. Now that the song was started, I had to see it finished. I looked out the window, trying to decide if I could see it finished—_with him_. I let out a sigh. "We can use Ian's when we return."

The car was slowing as we entered Assisi. It shouldn't be much longer. "I'll need your help tonight," he said.

"I thought as much, and it won't be a problem," I answered, looking out the window still. It had been ages since I had last been in Assisi.

Shortly, I saw Basilica of St. Francis and knew we would arrive at the restaurant in the next minute or two. I reached up and played with the pendant again, wondering why I had agreed and why my nerves were kicking in again.

"Will you need me to order for you?" he asked as the car stopped.

I didn't answer. The driver had opened the door and Edward got out, allowing the driver to help me out. "Grazie!"

"Il vostro benvenuto."

I followed Edward as he led the way into the restaurant. "Cullen," he said when we reached the maître d'.

"Right this way, sir, madam." We were led to a cozy corner table. "Your server will be right with you."

The whole menu was in Italian. I looked up at Edward to find him staring right at me with a smirk on his face. "Need assistance?" he asked.

I'd show him. "That won't be necessary," I said, looking back at the menu.

"Order whatever you want, then," he said with a hint of a dare in his voice.

"Good evening," our server said. "Would you care for some wine to start off while you review the menu?"

"A bottle of white wine," I said in perfect Italian, not taking my eyes off the menu.

"Si, Signora."

"Signore," the server said, returning and pouring a splash of the white wine into a flute.

Edward motioned for him to hand me the glass to sample.

I took the glass and swirled the wine around in the glass before taking a sip, allowing the liquid to sit on my tongue a moment before swallowing. I nodded my head, and the server poured more wine in my glass and then Edward's.

"Have you decided, then?" Edward just looked at me.

"Yes. I'll start with artichoke hearts, followed by the chestnut dumplings, veal with broccoli, and potatoes with shallots. For desert, warm chocolate cake with almond ice cream." Again, I responded in perfect Italian.

"Signore," he said, and I looked over at Edward, noting the surprised look on his face.

"The same." Edward was still staring at me. "When did you learn more Italian?" he asked when the waiter left.

"I'm a linguist, Edward. Italian was part of the curriculum, as were all the other romance languages." I picked up my wine glass and took a sip, smirking over the rim. Not wanting the conversation to lag or fall into an uncomfortable silence, I asked, "What made you go into the security business?"

I watched as he thought for a moment. At length, he said, "You."

I choked on the sip I had just taken. "Me?"

"Yes, Bella. You. I learned a lot about protecting others from protecting you. It just made sense."

"What exactly do you do?"

"Consult and install the agreed upon security features a client wants. And, from time to time, _personal_ protection."

I swallowed. Grandfather and I had talked about adding someone else to my security detail with bodyguard experience. I rejected the need for that type of protection, and now Edward was telling me he provided that service for some of his clients.

"Any interesting clients you can tell me about?" I was grasping for things to talk about, hoping I could control the conversation the whole night. I didn't want to talk about why I left him.

"Well," he said, rubbing the back of his neck, "your father hired me to work on this house in Forks. He wouldn't tell me the name of the client. Told me he was the liaison and would communicate with the owner. The technicians installed top-of-the-line security equipment throughout the house and grounds under my supervision."

I was going to kill Charlie, but I maintained my composure. "Sounds like Fort Knox there."

"You're not far off. There is no human way possible to breach the perimeter."

"But you could?" I asked as the server put an empty plate in front of both of us. The appetizer was placed between us.

"I know where all the cameras and sensors are, so sure, I could breach the property, but I wouldn't."

We carried on throughout the dinner, talking about his security business and the music we had both written. He even got me laughing again.

All too soon, we were back at the villa. I was exhausted but pushed myself to stay awake. I needed to finish the song. I led Edward into the music room and motioned to the piano.

He sat and patted the benched next to him. I sighed and joined him on the small bench.

We followed the same process we started in the limo earlier in the evening. Two exhausting hours later, we were done—only the lyrics were missing. Edward played it through completely. When he was done, I said, "Thank you for helping me. It would have taken me forever to finish."

"You're welcome. It was fun," he said as he started playing a song I didn't recognize.

"That's beautiful. Did you write it?"

He nodded, still playing; slowly, it changed into my lullaby. "It was great spending this evening with you, catching up. Is there any way we can stay in contact?"

No, no, no, this couldn't be happening. I wasn't ready for wherever this was headed. I needed more time to prepare, to decide. A month—like I'd told Ian—was what I need.

"I can't do this—you and me. I have so much on my plate right now. I simply can't take the time to get to know you again. It wouldn't be fair to you," I said gently, the lie feeling bitter in my mouth. The truth was too hard to admit, even to myself. I got up and started to walk away.

"Bella," he said, grabbing my hand to stop me.

I turned and looked down at him sitting on the bench. The disheartening look was back on his face at my flat-out rejection.

"I don't care about what's fair or not. I just want to stay in touch. All I ask for is a phone number, an email address, something. Give me a chance—that's all I ask."

I could hear what he left unsaid. _I don't want to lose you again._

I bit my lip and sighed. "Has your email address changed since high school?"

"No, it hasn't," he said, letting go of my hand and pulling a card out of his pocket with his other. "I don't check it often. Use the address on my business card." He handed me the card. "_All_ my numbers are on there, too."

"I can't promise anything," I said, taking it before turning to leave the room. Once I was in the entrance hall, I kicked off my shoes, leaving them where they landed and running up the stairs. I could feel tears forming, and it would do no good to have Edward walk out to find me standing there crying. I was even more conflicted on what I wanted after spending time with him.

I ran into Ian as he came out of his office. He wrapped his arms around me, and I melted against him, my tears wetting his shirt. "What's wrong?"

EPOV

I watched as Bella walked out of the room and heard her kick off her shoes. I could just barely hear her running up the stairs, her feet falling softly against the wood. I felt my heart drop into my stomach as I heard her say,"I need to get out of here, Ian. Now."

Her voice rang clearly down the stairs to where I was still sitting. _Crap! Did I do something wrong?_

I needed to call Alice before she called me.

"Hello, Edward," she answered, confused. "I wasn't expecting to hear from you."

"I think I messed up."

"Tell me what you did," she said, a little peeved.

I related the events of the day and night and Bella's reaction.

"I don't think you messed up at all. Give her some time. She'll contact you."

**A/N: **_**Ristorante San Francesco**_** is really in Assisi, Italy.**

"**Avete delle partiture musicali blank" means "Do you have blank sheet music?"**

"**Sì, un momento" means "Yes, one moment."**

"**Il vostro benvenuto" means "You're welcome."**

"**Signora" and "Signore" means "Madam" and "Sir."**

"**Grazie!" means "Thank you."**

**Thanks to evelyn-shaye and jennej for helping with edit this chapter.**


	18. Messaging

Chapter 18 – Messaging

BPOV

It had been a week since I returned from my vacation. Alice had been calling and emailing me multiple times a day, but I haven't replied to any of those yet. I had listened to and read each message, each of them growing more concerned with my lack of response. I could tell Alice was wondering if I was beginning to pull away from her and her family again. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to her; I just didn't know what I would say if she asked about what had happened during dinner. Plus, I was busy planning and rehearsing for the show, and doing what I could to stay on top of my publisher's deadline—since she had refused to extend it.

I walked into my office and sat down, looking at Edward's business card for the thousandth time. It had been bugging me for days, but still I couldn't bring myself to email him. I sighed and turned on my computer, logging into my email only to find yet another message from Alice. I ignored her message and started a new message, having come to a decision.

_Edward,_

_I want to say sorry for not saying goodbye before I left Italy. I had a really good time that night. Thanks again for helping me and for dinner. It was wonderful seeing you again and catching up. You're also right; we _should_ try to stay in touch._

_Bella_

I hit send before I could talk myself out of it. What I'd written was true. I wanted to have another line of communication with the Cullens, with Edward. For once, I was glad there was no home address or phone number associated with my email address. I just didn't know what I'd do if Edward showed up at my door.

EPOV

I was going over a client file on my computer when a new window popped up on my screen, alerting me of a new message sent by "Isabella Swan." All thoughts of the client's deadline left my mind as I immediately opened the message, smiling as I read it.

_Alice was right; today was, indeed, a good day,_ I thought before typing my reply.

_Bella,_

_I am so happy to hear from you! I was beginning to wonder if I ever would. Alice did say that I would hear from you, though. Speaking of Alice, she told me you will be in Forks soon. Is that true? If it is, would you be against letting me take you out to dinner again? It's up to you—no pressure. I don't want you to feel obligated or uncomfortable. Let me know when you will be in town._

_Edward_

I hit send, then saved her message and email address, and also forwarded it to my personal account. With a smile planted on my face, I went back to work, seeing security breaches I wouldn't have if I hadn't been interrupted. My client would be happy with the recommendations.

BPOV

I had been proofreading a selection of my manuscript for about ten minutes when my email pinged, indicating I had a message waiting. I looked up and caught the pop-up just before it disappeared. It was a reply from—"E.A. Cullen." I swallowed hard as I opened his response. After reading it twice, I stretched my arm across my desk to pick up my cell phone. Instead of replying to Edward immediately, I figured it would be best to call Alice to see what she had told Edward.

"Finally you decided to return my calls, Bella," Alice answered.

"Save that for later, Alice. What exactly did you tell Edward?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just got an email from him saying you told him I'd be in Forks soon. So, I'll ask again: What did you tell him?"

"You emailed him. I knew you would."

"You are avoiding my question."

"I just told him you were planning to visit, but I didn't know when."

I shook my head. "Okay, I'll think about what he asked then."

"What did he ask you?" She sounded surprised.

"He wants to see me again and take me out to dinner." Sensing Alice's incoming words, I quickly added, "I don't want to hear it."

"I wasn't going to say a word. It has to be your decision." She paused. "So, how was dinner? Edward told me you seemed to have fun."

"I did. It was great just catching up and not having any expectations at the end of the night. The best part was working with him on a new song."

"Really? He didn't mention that part of the evening."

"I'm surprised he didn't mention it. It turned out better than I was hearing, like it always does when I have Edward's help," I said with a laugh. "I really can't wait for you to hear it."

"I'll have Edward play it for me tonight," Alice remarked.

"No, _please_ don't. There's more than just the music. The lyrics pull it all together. And I converted the piano sheet music to additional instruments."

"Then I'll wait for you to share it with everyone. And I mean _everyone_."

"I'm not sure if I want Edward hearing the final piece—at least not yet."

"Why not?" she asked.

"I don't want him to get the wrong idea."

"The wrong idea? Bella, the song is not about him, is it?"

I hesitated a moment. "No, but it could be seen that way," I said, skewing the truth just a little. In truth, it was about him and how I _still_ felt about him. I was no closer to coming to a decision about him, and that was the main reason I didn't want Edward to hear it.

"I'm sure he won't see it that way."

"I'm sorry about not responding to your messages sooner. I freaked out when Edward told me he wanted to stay in touch—I left Italy shortly afterward."

"You're not the only one who freaked out. He called me thinking he had done something wrong."

"He didn't!" I exclaimed. "He was a perfect gentleman all night, never overstepping any boundaries."

"So, are you going to email him again?" she asked just as my email pinged again, signaling another email from Edward.

"Hold on, Alice," I said, opening the message.

_Bella,_

_You are quite welcome. I can't wait to hear the completed song, if you choose to let me hear it._

_I wish I had your home address, but, for now, this will have to do._

_Edward_

Below his signature was a beautiful image of a vase filled with yellow and black roses. I let out a laugh at what he meant by sending a picture with yellow roses in it, but the black roses confused me.

"What's funny?"

I told her about Edward's latest email, leaving out the fact that there were black roses in the image, too, and she joined me as I laughed. "It's not that funny," I said once I had sobered up. "I don't know why his message has me laughing. He's not there with you?"

"No, he's at work in Seattle. Why?"

"He mentioned the song."

"Oh, there's no way he would know we were just discussing it."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive, the distance is too great for him to read my thoughts."

"Okay. Look, I got to get back to work. I'll talk to you later and let you know what I decide."

After I hung up with Alice, I replied to Edward's latest email.

EPOV

Twenty-five minutes after my email to Bella, she emailed me back. I was surprised; I didn't expect to hear from her again or so soon. I opened the message and began reading.

_Edward,_

_You're too funny. Alice and I were just talking about the song you helped me with. I'm not sure if I'm going to share it with anyone yet, but you would be my first choice to hear it all put together with additional instruments and _lyrics_._

_Nope, you can't have my home address. I know you didn't ask. I might change my mind, but, for now, let me have this. Same goes for my phone number. I know it's not fair since I still have yours. Just please be patient with me. I can't believe I'm going to give you this, but my IM is "Swans-song." I'm setup to receive messages from any instant message service._

_And, yes, I'll be coming to Forks in two weeks. I'll be in town for a couple of days for a celebration of some kind where I will be the guest of honor. Put me out of my misery now._

_I also can't believe I'm doing this either, but I've attached two songs I have written. Will you, please, listen to them and give me your honest opinion?_

I looked at the bottom part of the message and saw two attached files with the names "Old_Blue_J" and "We_Got_the_P". I smiled some more when I continued reading where I left off.

_Oh, and what was with the black roses in the picture you sent me? I don't know their meaning._

_Bella_

I quickly logged into my instant messenger, and input the username Bella had given me.

_Bella, what are you talking about? I only sent you _one _message. E_

I waited impatiently for her to respond, making note to listen to the two songs tonight. When a minute went by without a response, I thought it would be faster to just call Alice, but as I was reaching for my phone, Bella's reply came through.

_What do you mean? I got a second email about five or six minutes ago._

_Do you know how to find the IP address on the email? E_

_Yes, Edward, I do._

She sent me the IP address, which was not my computer's IP.

_Shut down your computer now and call me._

_Edward, you're scaring me._

_Trust me, Bella, I don't mean to scare you. _Please_, shut down your computer and call me. I'll explain when you do._

I sent a quick message to Emmett and Jasper, asking them to come to my office, and was just sending another to Alice when my cell rang.

"Ed-ed-ward," Bella's shaky voice came as soon as I answered.

"Again, I don't mean to scare you, Bella, but I think you've been hacked. The IP you gave me doesn't match my computer."

"I- I- I have ex-excel-lent f-f-firew-w-wall p-p-protection and other s-sec-c-curity p-p-protocols l-loaded on my c-c-computer."

"Do you believe me when I say I didn't send you that message?"

"Y-yes, I do—though, you could have changed computers."

I shook my head, looking up to see Emmett and Jasper walk in. "I didn't. Hold on, I am going to put you on speaker. Emmett and Jasper just walked in." I quickly relayed my suspicion of Bella being hacked.

"Bella," Emmett said, "I'm going to give you Edward's IP. Did you write down the other IP?"

"Yes, right before I shut down."

Emmett gave Bella my IP, and her gasp was audible when she realized I was not lying to her. "H-h-how is this p-p-possible? And h-h-how would the h-h-hacker know of the song?"

"I hate to ask this, Bella," Jasper said, standing with his hands on my desk. "Where are you right now?"

"In my home office," she responded.

"Which is where?"

"Jasper?" she questioned.

"Tell us where you live, Bella," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose. I understood her reluctance, but this was different. Alice had responded to my email, stating she hadn't seen anything. She was getting glimpses of Bella being taken from somewhere, but it wasn't in any way concrete. "You could be in danger."

"For the time being, I'm living with Charlie in Forks."

I looked at my phone like it had grown legs. How long has Bella been living in Forks? I ran a hand down my face. How did nobody know, especially Alice?

"Don't turn on your computer until one of us has a look at it," Jasper told her.

"I understand, but how am I going to work?"

"I'll bring you a company laptop. We'll be at the base in three hours," I said as I started straightening my desk and shutting down my computer.

"And what am I to do in the interim? I need to finish editing a chapter tonight."

"When's your deadline?"

"In three weeks, but I'm behind schedule."

I looked at Emmett and Jasper. "Everyone will know soon enough that you've been living in Forks," I said. "I have a laptop in my room at Cullen Manor you can use until we get there."

"In the meantime, Bella, have the base do a sweep of your dad's quarters. They might not find anything, but it wouldn't hurt," Emmett suggested.

BPOV

"I'll have that done right away," I said, my voice quivering as I spoke.

"We'll be there soon," Edward said, ending the call.

I quickly dialed Charlie and told him what had happened and the lie I was forced to reveal to Edward.

"Have someone bring your computer and laptop to the base. Do what Edward suggested, Bells. Go and use his laptop. I know it's not what you want hear—"

"But what choice to I have," I finished for him. "What about the sweep?"

"I'll send someone over. Now, go over to the Cullens. You might have to stay there for a few days."

"I don't like the sound of that, but I understand the reason."

I hung up and called Sarah upstairs. I briefly told her Edward's suspicion. "He knows I'm living in Forks, but believes I live on the base."

"Oh," was all she said.

"I'm going to drive to the Cullens, and I'm going alone," I said when she moved to issue orders. "I don't want to hear any argument. I'll be safe there. Have a car follow me to the drive if you must."

"I don't think that will be necessary. It could draw attention if the hacker is nearby. It should appear like you're just visiting a neighbor."

"See that my computer and laptop is taken to the base. Charlie knows they are being brought over. Take the monitor and printer, too."

"Why?"

"Just do it," I snapped, walking out of the room. Still shaken and scared, I packed an overnight bag with a couple of outfits and other things I would need. Leaving my bedroom and then walking out the front door, I put the bag on the backseat of my truck and drove away.

The five mile drive felt like fifty by the time I shut the ignition off and sat staring at the Cullen house. Esme, Rosalie, and Alice probably already knew I was coming or was here. I sighed and got out of the truck, making my way to the front steps. The door opened before I had reached it. "Bella, Edward just called and said you were in town," Alice said, throwing her arms around me, pulling me inside.

I shook my head. I wouldn't let Edward cover for me, nor Jasper and Emmett, for that matter. "That's not exactly true, Alice," I said wincing. "Is everyone else here? I talked to Emmett and Jasper about twenty minutes ago."

"You did? Edward didn't say anything about Emmett and Jasper talking to you."

I winced again at her words. "Answer my question, please."

"Carlisle should be home from the hospital in a few minutes," she said. "Rosalie and Esme are in the rumpus room reading."

"I'll wait until Carlisle is home. I have something to confess. The guys already know."

"Did I just hear my name?" Carlisle asked from behind me. I turned and gave him a hug. "When did you get into town, Bella?" he asked as he returned my hug.

"Can we go inside? I think I'd better sit down before answering that question." My stomach was in knots. I wouldn't be able to predict how Alice was going to react to my news.

I followed Alice up the stairs with Carlisle following. I sat down on a chair and waited for them to sit. "I arrived in Forks eight hours after graduating from Yale," I whispered.

I looked up at Alice and Rosalie. They both looked hurt. "I'm sorry. I should've told you."

"You'll have to make it up to us. You're staying the night," Rosalie ordered.

"I have a bag in my truck," I replied.

"Forget the night," Alice said, crossing her arms. "You'll have to stay at least two nights."

"I'm prepared for that."

"You had better be," both Alice and Rosalie warned.

"Look, I only came here because I need to use a computer. Mine has been hacked. Edward said I could use his laptop." I paused, taking a deep breath. "Whoa! That didn't come out right. And I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I would've eventually told you." I was mortified—the curse of foot-in-mouth syndrome striking me.

"I'm sure you would have," Carlisle said with a laugh and everyone joined in. "Edward's laptop is in his room. I'm sure you remember where it is."

I nodded and got up. I walked slowly toward the steps and ascended them. I moved even more slowly to the stairs to the third floor, forcing myself to climb them.

I entered Edward's room and just stood there looking around. Nothing had changed. The same picture of me sat on his desk. Books were still stacked next to the couch, and the wall shelving was filled to overflowing with music and books. I went over and ran my hand over the spines of the books. How many of them had I read? I couldn't recall.

Going over to the desk, I opened the laptop and started it.

"Bella." Esme's voice came from behind me. "Do you need anything?"

"No," I said, turning toward her. "Well, maybe someone to stay in the room with me. I get lost in my writing and don't take breaks as I should."

"I'd be more than happy to sit in here with you. Let me just go get what I was reading. I'll be right back."

I turned back and was taken aback by the screen saver. It was of me addressing my fellow doctorate graduates. I don't remember seeing it in what Alice had emailed me. It was a really good picture. I sat and just stared at the image.

"Are you all right?" Alice asked. She was standing next to me and I had to look up at her.

I pointed at the screen in a questioning fashion.

"You need to ask Edward about that picture."

I shut down and closed the laptop; there was no way I was going to be able to concentrate on anything now.

"How about you, me, and Rosalie watch a movie?" she suggested, knowing I didn't want to talk or work.

"That sounds good. You or Rosalie can choose," I said, getting up from the desk and, once again, looking around the room before walking out. I soon found myself in the upper floor's rumpus room, sitting on the couch with my head in my hands. How had Edward gotten that picture? Alice would've sent it to me if Esme or Carlisle had taken it. Charlie didn't take it, either. So, where did it come from? I was starting to hyperventilate as more questions swirled in my mind. I couldn't gain control of my breathing or stop what I knew were coming—tears.

"Carlisle!" Rosalie shouted. Her voice sounded muffled, like I had cotton in both ears. "Bella."

A cold hand was placed on the back of my neck, urging me to lower my head.

"Purse your lips like you're getting ready to blow out the candles," Carlisle instructed.

I shook my head. I couldn't breathe. Tears were clouding my vision. Who had hacked me? Why was someone trying to scare me or, worse, hurt me?

"I can't reach Edward," Esme said.

Why were they trying to reach Edward?

"Charlie?" Carlisle asked.

"In a meeting," Alice said.

"That leaves me little choice. Get my bag, dear," Carlisle said.

The last thing I saw was the needle and syringe in Carlisle's hand, and then, all of a sudden, all was black.

**A/N: Let's give a big hand to my awesome beta, jennej. She helped me with several sticking points that I just couldn't get to sound right; not to mention, answering some of my technical grammar questions. I'm glad to have her on this story.**

**Also, thanks for the PTB beta, TwiLighT7242, for their help.**

**The tension is getting higher by the minute, and I can't wait to see how Bella handles things in the next chapter. Any guesses? Ideas?**


	19. Time For The Truth

Chapter 19 – Time For The Truth EPOV

My driving record was exemplary, but I have never been more grateful for my mind reading abilities than at this moment. I was pushing my car to its limit—186 mph—and it wasn't fast enough for me. Despite my abilities and given the speed we were traveling, Jasper was monitoring the police scanner; the more warning I had, the less likelihood of a speeding ticket. I'd take the ticket in a heartbeat, if it meant I got to Bella's side that much faster.

I growled at Emmett when he mentioned that I was charging in on the figurative white horse, and Bella hadn't asked me for help. I didn't care if Bella hadn't come out and asked. She was getting my help whether she liked it or not. I just hoped Bella would take me up on the offer to use my laptop—_Crap!_

My laptop! It had the picture that I took of her giving the commencement address to the Yale doctoral class. There was nothing I could do about that; I would have to deal with whatever fallout there was when Bella saw it.

Two and a half hours and no speeding tickets later, Jasper, Emmett, and I were in Forks. We discussed how we were going to approach this particular situation as I sped down the interstate. Again and again, Emmett made a point to say that Bella hadn't asked for help, but, finally, conceded that she did need it. The plan was that I would drop Jasper and Emmett off at the base. They would go over Bella's computer, looking for any possible entrance points the hacker could have used to get in. I would continue on to the house and talk with Bella about the situation and how it could be prevented from happening again. I pulled up to the garage and found Alice waiting outside for me.

_Carlisle had to sedate her, Edward_, she threw at me with her thoughts before I was even out of the car. "Esme tried to get ahold of you. I called Charlie for assistance, but he was in a meeting and still is. Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and I tried to calm her down, but she was in a full blown panic. Carlisle had little choice," she explained once I was out of the car. "It happened right after seeing your desktop image."

Alice had answered all my questions but one. "What do you suggest I do?" I asked, letting my shoulders drop in defeat.

I knew there was going to be some fallout, but not to the extent that Carlisle would have to intervene. I'd been worried about that on the drive back. It wasn't until Jasper, Emmett, and I had reached Port Angeles that we all realized we'd left our cells on our desks. Knowing Bella arrived safely, having still been on the phone with Alice when she arrived, lessened my worry, but finding out I caused a panic attack with an innocently taken picture had me worried again.

"I should have sent the pictures you removed," she said, walking to an old Chevy truck that could only be Bella's. It resembled the one she drove in high school but looked to be in better condition. Alice retrieved a bag before heading back into the house with me following.

Carlisle stopped me before I could head upstairs. "Esme is with her, Edward."

I looked at the stairs, listening to the slow, deep breathing and gentle thump of Bella's heart before joining him in the family room. I wasn't going to get away as easily as I thought.

BPOV

My phone was ringing, and I couldn't find it when I reached out my hand. My eyes still felt heavy from the shot Carlisle had given me, not to mention that my arm hurt. I couldn't recall if I had struggled, but I knew he'd had little other choice. No one was able to get me to calm down.

"Hello," I heard Esme say. "No, Charlie, I'm afraid she's still out. Hold on, it looks like she's starting to come around. Bella, it's your dad. He wants to talk to you."

I reached out my hand to take the phone, my eyes still shut.

"Charlie," I said.

"I'm not going to ask what happened. Alice filled me in when I called her back a few minutes ago. I just want to know if you're all right."

"I'm not sure if I am at the moment. Can I get back to you on that?" I opened my eyes and slowly sat up, noticing I was alone. Well, not exactly alone, but as alone I could get in a house full of vampires.

"Of course, Bells. I just wanted to let you know that nothing was found in your home office. I'm not sure how thorough the search was. I would feel better about you staying there if Edward had a look around. I know you don't want him to know where you live exactly, but he did oversee, _personally_, the installation of the security system."

"Under other circumstances, I would disagree, but I would feel a whole lot better, too. I might tell him more than my home address."

"I think it would be for the best, kiddo. Emmett and Jasper have just arrived. I won't tell them anything. I'll ask them not to call Edward until you've had a chance to talk to him—especially since it will soon become obvious to Emmett and Jasper that you don't live with me."

I groaned as Edward appeared at the top of the stairs. "I'll speak to you later then." I ended the call and look over at Edward. "Would you mind going somewhere with me?"

"Not at all," he said. His brows came together, whether in concern or confusion, I couldn't tell.

"I'll have to drive," I said, standing up and finding myself slightly dizzy.

Edward was at my side in an instant, steadying me.

"Thanks," I said once he moved away, allowing me to walk down the stairs.

Once outside, I headed over to my truck. "Are you sure you should be driving?" he asked.

"No, but I am anyway," I said, getting in when he opened the driver's side door for me. A moment later, he was sitting next to me.

We drove for about two miles in silence before I spoke. "Thanks for covering for me. It was really sweet, but I decided to tell everyone the truth."

"I thought it would be better coming from you." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him run his hand through his hair. "I don't understand why you kept it from Alice."

"There's more that I'm keeping from her and _you_—well, everyone."

"Like what?"

I didn't answer as I turned into the long driveway leading to the front gate of my home.

"What are we doing here?"

I still said nothing.

"You should know you won't be able to get past the front gates. This is the house I was telling you about in Italy," he told me just as the gate came into view.

I hit the gate button on my steering wheel and drove through when it opened. I made sure to close it once we were through. I still hadn't said anything.

"Do you know the owner?"

"You could say that."

I stopped at the front door and shut off the truck, getting out. _This is my home_, I thought, but I couldn't bring myself to say it out loud.

I knew the staff was gone for the rest of the day and the security team was a skeleton crew, so no one would bother us. I unlocked the front door and motioned for Edward to enter before me. I followed him, bracing myself for his reaction.

I watched as he looked around the entry hall, taking in the paintings Esme and I had hung. His gaze followed the stairs up to the large, life-size portrait of me in full clan regalia.

"Who's the owner, Bella?" he asked, turning to look at me.

I walked past him toward the living room, knowing he would understand. I waited until he joined me before whispering, "I am." I sat with my head down and waited for his reaction.

I watched his feet as he walked and knelt in front of me, lifting my face so he could look me in the eye. I started at the coldness of his fingers, but a bubbly feeling coursed through me, warming me.

He had a crooked smile on his face when he spoke. "So, neighbor, why have _you_ brought me here?"

"You know the security of the house better than any of my staff—or you should, since you recommended what is here," I said calmly. "The officers Charlie sent over to conduct the sweep found nothing," I said, finishing. I was proud I had remained calm and collected, leaving my question unasked.

"Are you asking me to protect you?"

I bit my lip. "Yes and no. I just want you to make sure I'm safe here."

His smile hadn't faded yet, and neither did it when he asked, "What room were you working in? I'll start there."

I led him to my office. "My computer and equipment along with my laptop were taken to the base," I told him as he glanced around the room. I knew I was on the verge of breaking down again as I recalled the flower image someone had sent me. I buried my face in my hands as the tears started falling. Edward pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me. I didn't resist; I couldn't if I wanted to—he was the only one who could comfort me.

"Rest assured, Bella. We'll find out how you were hacked," came Jasper's Southern drawl from the doorway several minutes later.

"Jasper, please take her to our parents' house. Emmett and I will begin going over the whole security system and sweep each room again," Edward said, taking a step back to look at me. "Let one of us _protect_ you, Bella."

I nodded and handed him my keys. I was in no state to argue with him—I probably would later once I'd had a chance to review all that had happened. I whispered my thanks for their help before leaving with Jasper.

I was overwhelmed by everything that had happened and in no mood to deal with Alice or Rosalie, and so I was glad to not be bombarded with questions when I walked into the rumpus room and sat next to them both.

EPOV

"So, this is where Bella actually lives?" Emmett asked as he set a laptop down on the desk.

"Yes. It was sure news to me," I answered, looking around the room and rubbing my neck. "I'm not sure if Bella saw my shock or not. What did you find on her computer and laptop?"

"Nothing. We're going to have to take her computer and laptop to Seattle for a full security diagnostic. Jasper found nothing on the laptop that looked suspicious, and I found nothing on the computer," he said, peering at me. "And apparently nothing was found here."

"There's something they must not have known to check," I said, still rubbing the back of my neck. "We'll have to go over every inch."

I went over to her desk and looked for her router. "Was her router with her other equipment?"

"No. It's not there?"

I started opening the side panels on the desk and found it. This was not the router I installed—this one was black, and the one that I'd installed was gray. I checked the IP address and found it was the same as the email. "I found how she was hacked," I said, holding up the router. "The IP matches the email. Someone was here and switched what I had installed."

"Please tell me there's a security camera in this room."

"In every room save the bathrooms and bedrooms."

"Where's the security room? We need to look at all the video recordings since the router was installed."

"Problem … the camera in this room wasn't installed and activated until long after the router," I said, running a hand through my hair. I hadn't seen the need to install the cameras earlier. If Emmett and I didn't find anything on the digital videos, I was going to blame myself that this happened.

"And if it was swapped before, there's no telling who did it. We should still check," he snarled angrily, following me out of the office. We ran into Sarah on our way to the security room.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" she asked, shocked at seeing me there.

"Bella asked me to go over her office and the house to see if I could find any indication of how she was hacked. Emmett and I need to view the security recordings." I didn't trust Sarah. Her leaving Bella's side at the mall was against all security protocol, and not insisting on going when I took Bella out to dinner was strike two. I was sure she didn't escort Bella to the manor.

"You probably won't find anything—we've been having intermittent trouble with the system since she moved in," she stated.

"What kind of trouble?" I queried.

"Blackouts, snowy images, cameras that just stop working, and then we find that they had been unplugged to name a few problems—we can't figure it out. There have also been a couple of breaches on the grounds around the same time one or more of the cameras and sensors go down," she said before telling us what they had found when she and Bella were out of town—a dead swan.

"I take it Bella has not been told," Jasper stated as he joined us. I knew he had heard everything.

"No. She doesn't need to know. We've taken extra precautions. "

Strike three.

I wanted to shake Sarah. I could see the measures she had put into place, but they were obviously not enough. "I'm sure you have, but Bella _needs_ to be told. It would be better coming from you, and I have a feeling you're not willing, so I will," I said before walking away. "Emmett, Jasper, see what you can find in the video database and in the house. I'm leaving."

I'd had enough and didn't want to give Sarah a piece of my mind when I was seeing red. She should've called the company and reported the problems they were experiencing. I was going to have to call Malcolm as I had a feeling he hired Sarah on Bella's behalf.

I got into Bella's truck and drove straight into town, figuring she would be hungry—if not when I returned, then at some point she would be. I stopped at the diner and ordered the pasta special for Bella and ask for it to go, telling Angela I would return shortly. I walked out of the diner and across the street to the small grocer. I bought some fresh fruit and daisies—they weren't roses, but would do. They wouldn't make the news I had to tell Bella any easier, but it might help show that I still cared about her. After picking up the take-out order, I drove back home to find Bella asleep against Alice.

"Let me take those for you, Edward," Rosalie said, holding out her hand. I handed over the three bags and walked over to sit next to Bella.

_No, Edward,_ Alice thought when I sat and went to shift Bella so she was lying against me. _She just fell asleep. Everything that has happened has finally caught up with her._

I nodded and got back up, walking over to the intercom and turning it on before going into the music room and doing the same to the intercom in there. I sat down at the piano and began playing Bella's lullaby followed by other soothing pieces.

A half hour into playing, Jasper joined me. "We found something, Edward."

I raised my eyebrow motioning to the intercom.

_Nothing on video, but we went over her office and found several listening devices. Not sure how they were missed during the sweep by base security. We checked the whole house and found a few in every room, including security,_ he told me just by thinking.

"Whatever you do, Edward, don't stop playing," Alice whispered when I decided to do just that, showing me what would happen if I did. Bella would wake, and chaos would break out as she lost it.

_With my help, she'll be deep asleep in a half hour,_ Jasper thought when I raised my brow at what Alice said.

I continued playing, it being a comfort for me, too. After a half hour, I left the room confident that Jasper had put Bella into a deep slumber. I went out to the rumpus room and straight to where Alice still held Bella. I drew Bella up in my arms, glad to see she didn't wake and to have her in my embrace again. I carried her up to the room she had stayed in when she slept over during high school. I kissed her forehead as I drew the thick covers up over her before I climbed in next to her, lying on top of the covers, and held her.

"Jasper, Alice," I whisper in a low voice even the sleeping Bella wouldn't hear, "let me know when she'll start waking up."

"_Edward,"_ she murmured.

I looked down at her, and she was still asleep. I smiled, pleased to find out she still talked in her sleep.

"_I love you,"_ she said not more than a second later.

"I love you, too, Bella," I whispered in her ear.

**A/N: Thanks to ****Twimarti and jennej for their help in editing this chapter.**


	20. The Game

Chapter 20 – The Game

EPOV

I was in high spirits, though tormented by what was found in Bella's home. I oversaw the installation of all the security measures. I'd personally set up the router. What really puzzled me was the fact that someone had exchanged it before the cameras were put in and had gotten by me. That wasn't all that bothered me. How had someone gotten in and placed listening devices in each room?

The call to Malcolm hadn't gone well. He was enraged that Sarah had failed notify my company or him about the problems and breaches. He and Finlay, his chief of security, ensured me that they would handle Sarah. During the conversation, which included Jasper and Emmett, it was decided Bella needed to be protected by someone who knew how to keep her safe. Both Emmett and I volunteered. It took both Malcolm and Jasper to make me see how Bella would take to that news. I conceded to them on the condition that I'd be kept in the loop.

During the whole conversation, I held Bella. I didn't want to leave her side while she slept. She'd been through so much in such a short time.

The warning of when Bella would wake came from Alice and Jasper at the same time she started to stir. I was up and in the kitchen twenty minutes before Bella sauntered in, rubbing her eyes.

"Hungry?" I asked, taking out the take-out box and putting it on the counter. I went over to the cabinet and got out a plate to dish the pasta out on before placing it in the microwave. I had to stifle a laugh at her embarrassment as her stomach answered the question.

"Did you guys find anything?" she asked when the microwave beeped.

"Eat first and then we'll talk," I said, placing the plate in front of her and handing her a fork.

She took a bite and after a moment spoke again. "I thought I would have to venture into town to get something to eat."

"I thought I'd save you the trouble." I smiled at her.

She returned it and continued eating, looking to be deep in thought. "The picture of me, that's on your laptop—where did you find it? I'd like to get a copy of it."

"We'll talk about that, too," I said, running a hand through my hair and looking away. "I can have Alice print you a copy when she returns."

Bella's head snapped up. "Where is she?"

"Out with the rest of the family. They'll be back later."

She closed her eyes and let out a slow breath, opening them again before she said, "So no one will bother us."

I nodded, watching her closely as she again closed her eyes. Her shoulders slumped, and her head fell forward as she sighed.

"What did you think of the two songs?" she asked with her eyes still closed.

I'd forgotten all about them; opening my email through my phone, I found the message. Soon the kitchen was filled with music.

_You walk away from me tonight  
Not knowing the real me  
Cuz you believe in all the hype  
I just stepped out of a magazine_

I saw Bella stiffen at the same time I heard her voice singing the song. She remained stiff through the next song, too.

_Come on guys tell me what we're doin'  
We're hangin' around when we could be all over the place  
The sun is shining just the way we like it  
Let's get out of this hallway and show the world our face_

"They're good, Bella, really good. When did you write them?"

"Four and a half years ago," she said, giving me a small, weak smile. "You really think they are good?"

"I wouldn't have said so otherwise."

She pushed the plate with the fork on it away. I was thankful she had an appetite.

"Would you like some more?"

"I'm good for now." She gave me another smile, a shy one, before I turned and washed the plate and fork. "Now, would you please answer my questions? What did you find and where did you get the picture?"

"Let's go into the rumpus room," I said, still stalling. I hadn't figured out how exactly I was going to tell her everything, but she'd been honest with me so I had to be honest with her.

Once we sat, I looked at her. "I took the picture," I said, answering her second question first. "I couldn't stay away from your PhD graduation."

Bella just stared at me with a blank look. "I think—I think I knew you were there somewhere. The outfit and jewelry were from you, right?"

"Yes," I answered. I turned away, not wanting to see her reaction.

"Thank you, Edward," she said, taking hold of my hand. That simple gesture prompted me to look back at her. "It was very thoughtful."

I frowned, scrutinizing our linked hands. It pained me that it meant nothing more than her words conveyed.

She quickly released my hand. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't apologize. It is what it is between us." I longed to pull into her my arms before I told her what Jasper and Emmett found, but I restrained myself. "Now, for what was found and learned." I paused, making sure she really wanted to know. I would tell her regardless, no matter how she would possibly react, thanks to Alice.

"I want to know."

"You were definitely hacked. Well, sort of. Someone switched your router and knew that IP address. The email came from it."

She gasped, growing pale.

"Whoever did this made the switch before the office camera was installed. I'm afraid there's more you need to know," I said, stopping when she held up her hand.

My eyes followed her as she got up and went into the kitchen. She didn't give much away as to how she was feeling. How I wished for some insight into her mind, just a little glimpse. I would give her time, time to process what little I'd told her.

I heard a cabinet open and close before the faucet was turned on. She returned five minutes later with a glass of water. "Okay, go on."

She didn't look any better or worse. Maybe Sarah was right that Bella didn't need to know. It was too late; I had begun, and she wouldn't rest until she knew everything.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and I continued, watching her closely—I was no hospital monitor, but I would sense any small change in her breathing and heart rate. "Emmett and Jasper found several listening devices in each room."

Her breathing started to hitch, but the worst was yet to come; she motioned for me to go on.

"There have also been multiple issues with the security system. These glitches, your security believes, are being caused by whoever is terrorizing you. Perimeter breaches have happened during times when both the cameras and sensors were down. A dead swan was found with a knife through its heart while you were vacationing in Europe."

I stopped and moved to sit next to her when her breathing and heart rate became erratic. I pushed her head gently down to between her knees.

"Take slow deep breaths," I instructed, rubbing her back.

BPOV

I couldn't breathe. What Edward was telling me just couldn't be true, but he'd never lied to me—so it had to be true. Why hadn't Sarah told me? She should have told me.

I felt Edward's hand on the back of my head, allowing him to push it down. I heard his voice right at my ear. He stayed right beside me as a freaked out.

"I th-ink I'm g-o-ing to be sick." I was chilled to the bone—but not from Edward's touch—and queasy as I fought to regain control.

I felt him slip one arm under my knees, lifting me in his arms as he stood. He carried me into the bathroom. He stayed with me as I laid my head on the toilet seat.

"Who would want to hurt you?" Edward was kneeling next to me, his face pensive as he rubbed my back.

Edward staying with me was making me feel better, and I knew he wouldn't leave my side. I was still scared to death that someone had been close enough to—to what? Harm me? Abduct me? Murder me? Not once but twice, or was it more? Sarah had said nothing of the breaches. Charlie had told me of one, but that was right before I left for Seattle and the attack at the mall.

"I've asked myself the same question after what happened at the mall." My voice was weak and came out no more than a whisper. It didn't matter how loud I spoke; he'd hear me. "The answer is still the same. I don't know. I just don't know. I've never done anything that would warrant this," I said, my voice hitching as tears gathered in my eyes. "Does Sarah know what was found?" I had the sinking feeling she did.

Edward's hand left my back. I looked over my shoulder at him, seeing him run it through his hair. "She's the one who told us, and she told us you didn't need to know."

"_I didn't need to know,"_ I shouted. I was furious, the sense of dread vanishing. "Of course I need to know. Someone is trying to get to me and possibly won't stop until I'm hurt, or worse, dead."

Edward just stared at me wide-eyed, letting me throw my tantrum. I had never raised my voice in anger when he was present. I was shocked the first time I raised my voice to anyone. It was a year after—I gasped, realizing how he'd take my rant. It wasn't him I was mad at, and he didn't deserve it. "Sorry. I shouldn't take it on you. I appreciate you being honest with me and telling me."

"Think nothing of it. I was livid when Sarah told us." He ran a hand through his hair again. "I called your grandfather. He hired her, right?"

"Yes. How'd he take it?" Grandfather should've been just as furious as me, maybe more so.

"He and Finlay were livid."

"I bet they were. Finlay more so since he recommended his own daughter."

I chanced a look at Edward. His eyes were narrow, staring off past me with his mouth in a hard, tight line. It looked like he was trying hard not to blow his top.

"Nothing can be done to change that decision," I said.

Edward lowered his gaze to me. There was a haunted look in his eyes, like he was seeing something as Alice saw it. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and reassure him everything was going to be just fine, but I couldn't. I needed him to tell me that.

"I'm feeling a little better now—sick at the thought of what was found—but better."

"I'm glad." His voice was void of emotion as helped me up from the floor. "How about we watch a movie?"

"I really shouldn't, but it would be nice to just relax the rest of the evening. A game would be better, though. It would keep my mind busy."

"Mind if the rest of us join?" Rosalie asked from the doorway.

"Rosalie," I said, throwing my arms around her and giving her the hug I wanted to give Edward. I think she was shocked, but she eventually wrapped her arms around me. "The more the merrier."

"What game do you want to play, Bella?" Jasper asked, opening the game drawer once Rosalie, Edward, and I were in the rumpus room. I knew all the games in that drawer.

"Scrabble," I said. "We can team up—Esme and me, Rosalie and Alice, Carlisle and Edward, and Jasper with Emmett."

"That doesn't seem too fair to me," Emmett complained, "but you're the boss."

We had been playing for an hour and Edward and Carlisle were beating us all. Esme and I were close, but they were still ahead us by a large margin. The letters did just not like me and there were no more tiles in the bag.

It was our turn to play and neither Esme nor I could find a spot. I was just about to pass when I saw it. I quickly did the math—we might possibly win.

I placed all our remaining tiles on the board, making the words _quartzy_ and _ye_. "Fifty-eight points plus the fifty point bonus for use all seven tiles and the remaining tiles not played," I announced with a satisfied smirk on my face.

"I challenge that's a word," Edward interjected, looking at me.

"Look it up." I invited as he started flipping through the dictionary. "It is a word. Plus, you shouldn't argue what's a word with a linguist."

"What's it mean?" Jasper asked, seeing the look on Edward's face after he snapped the dictionary shut. I had a feeling Edward wasn't going to give the meaning.

"It is another word for _quartzose_ which means 'relating to or made of quartz,'" I said without looking away from Edward.

"Edward and Carlisle still win by one point," Alice announced in an attempt to defuse the tension in the stare Edward and I had on each other.

"Another game?" Esme asked. "Perhaps a different game." I knew she noticed how Edward and I were looking at each other.

I wanted to throttle him, but, at the same time, throw my arms around and kiss him. I didn't know where these thoughts were coming from.

"I could use a little nourishment," I said, looking over at Esme. I had to get away for a minute or two.

"There's fruit and more of the pasta in the kitchen," Edward informed.

I got up and noticed that Jasper was following me. "Give him a break, Bella."

"I don't know what you are talking about." I grabbed an apple and refilled my glass with more water, taking note of the beautiful daisies. As I headed back to the rumpus room, I said, "And thanks for putting me to sleep."

"No problem," Jasper said, sitting next to Alice.

"We decided on truth or dare," Alice said. "I'll start."

I groaned. This couldn't be good, I thought as I sat down next to her. Carlisle and Esme, I noticed, were nowhere to be found.

The dares were simple and no one really chose truth but me. We went around the room a couple of times, laughing and having a good old time, and before long it was my turn again.

"I'll tell you both and you can choose after, Bella," Alice said. "The truth choice would to be to tell us why you left the way you did. The dare choice would be to make out with Edward for a full minute."

I blanched at the choices, knowing I had to choose one. They would know, thanks to Jasper's gifts, if I lied, and a spell wasn't coming to mind. Kissing Edward was out of the question; though I had wanted to earlier, it was no longer the case.

"Alice," I heard Edward growl. "Back off."

"It's part of the game," Alice sing-songed.

He looked at me. "You don't have to do either."

"Alice," I whispered, turning to look at her. "The reason I left is very personal. Edward did nothing to make me leave. I just had to leave." Here goes nothing. I looked over at Jasper, hoping he wouldn't reveal what I was about to say was not entirely true. "I was protecting all of you by leaving."

"Were you threatened by someone?" Emmett asked, leaning forward, the game forgotten.

"No. I was afraid I was going to hurt all of you. My powers were growing and I was having trouble controlling them. I'm still having trouble, to some extent," I admitted, getting up and walking up the stairs.

I could hear whispering and didn't stop to try to listen. I continued up the stairs. I left the door open, though I thought about closing it. I wanted to be alone, and yet I didn't want to be alone.

**A/N: Thanks to my wonderful beta, jennej, for editing this chapter for me.**

**Did Edward read Jasper's mind and find out Bella wasn't being truthful?**


	21. Emmett? Really?

Chapter 21 – Emmett? Really?

BPOV

After spending three nights at the Cullen's, I was glad to be home. I had spent the last two days and nights—given what happened during Truth or Dare—not talking to anyone. Instead of joining in as they watched movies or played games, I immersed myself in working on my book and a new song. Alice had tried unsuccessfully to get me to join in the fun and Edward just brought up meals for me.

Before I was permitted to leave, I had to promise Alice that I would invite everyone over soon. I wasn't sure as to when, but I guaranteed her I would after I turned in my first six chapters.

I thanked Jasper for not saying anything about my half lie, and for some strange reason, he didn't know what I was talking about. I was still trying to figure that one out. If Jasper hadn't sense anything off about what I said, then Edward wasn't aware either.

Now I was home. Moments after I walked in the front door, I heard Grandfather and someone else—_Finlay_—arguing with Sarah.

"What was I supposed to do, my laird?" Sarah yelled.

"Do what I hired you to do, Sarah. Protect my granddaughter." I walked in the living room silently, and no one noticed me. Grandfather had his hands on his hips, staring at Sarah.

"You should have called Cullen Security when the problems began. Called me or Charlie, told Isabella what was going on—anything besides what you did by staying silent and doing nothing," Finlay yelled at his daughter. "You're to pack your bags. You're returning to Scotland with me. Obviously, I was wrong in recommending you for this position. You're clearly not ready."

"No," I said forcefully, and everyone turned to look at me. "Demote her, fire her, relieve her from her duties, but don't send her away."

"The decision has been made, Isabella," Grandfather told me. "Sarah is to go back to Scotland for more training. It's not to be permanent. She _may_ return in time," he paused and turned to look at the door. "I want you to meet your _new_ head of security and bodyguard."

I turned just in time to see Emmett walk into the room. I looked between Grandfather and Emmett; I didn't know what to say.

"Bella, I know what you must be thinking," Emmett said, walking toward me. "Consider your other option."

I glared at him. Emmett was my other option. What was my first option? It hit me before he said the name—_Edward_.

"Your grandfather and Jasper thought I would be a better choice," he said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged his hand off and walked out of the room. Climbing the stairs, I heard Grandfather say, "Give her some time to get use to the idea, Emmett. She'll come around."

"I hope so," Emmett replied.

I entered my bedroom, slamming the door behind me and throwing myself on my bed. After ten minutes, I decided that lying around would do me no good. I didn't like the idea of having Emmett around, but like he said, it was far better than the alternative. I got up and changed into my workout clothes.

Emmett was outside the door, hand raised ready to knock, when I opened it. "Can we talk?"

I motioned for him to follow as I made my way to the exercise room; a nice run on the treadmill might relieve some of the tension I was experiencing.

"This was my idea, to protect you, no one else's. Edward wanted the job, but we—Jasper, your grandfather, and me—talked him out of it."

"Thank you," I said. "I don't like this arrangement one bit and don't think I ever will. Now, I want to be left alone. After my workout and shower, I want to go to the base. Whatever security measures you feel are needed or need to be arranged, make sure they're done when I'm ready to leave, which should be in about an hour and a half."

"I'm on it," he said, leaving me as I began a slow jog.

Two hours later, I was in a somewhat better mood. I entered the living room to find Emmett waiting for me.

"Here," he said, handing me a beautiful gold bracelet inlaid with opals and diamonds. "Please put it on."

"Can I ask why? This looks expensive," I said, slipping it on my wrist.

"It is expensive because it contains a tracking device," he said, explaining how it worked.

"I'm impressed," I said as we walked out the door to the waiting town car.

"I would like you to sit behind the driver," he said, opening the door for me. "So, why are we going to the base?"

"I have a standing reservation for a simulation room," I said, looking out the tinted window. "There are a few new songs I've been working on, and there are some talented ensigns—who I think humor me—that help me get the timing and instruments correct. Kind of like your family did in high school."

"I take it I'll be staying outside of the simulation room."

"Yes," I responded as we pulled past the security checkpoint. "I'll share the songs when they're ready."

"You better," he said with a laugh, getting out. I waited until he opened the door. "Lead the way."

EmPOV

I followed Bella to the simulation deck, and after she disappeared into on of the room, I pulled out my phone and called Edward. "Bella didn't take the news well."

"Just as Alice said she would," he replied with an exaggerated sigh. "Where are you currently? Did you give her the bracelet?"

"Yes, I gave it to her before we left for the base. She's wearing it. I even explained how it worked. She was very impressed."

"Good. So why are you two at the base?"

I told him exactly what Bella had told me. "I think it is something more, though—a way of getting out of the house."

"You might be right. Just keep her safe."

"I already gave you my word that I would. I just wish she would have let me stay with her."

"Me, too. Just stay close. You know Alice will call if she sees anything."

We talked a few more minutes before I ended the call, promising to keep him updated. I sat down at a table outside the room Bella was in and pulled out the detailed plans of her house. Overlaying the security plan, I looked for any weaknesses. I shook my head; I saw none, even with the improvement put in over the last two days it would be impossible to penetrate the a vampire would have trouble.

Three hours later, Bella walked out with several ensigns.

"You really know how to rock, Bella," one of them said.

"I can't wait—" another started and Bella cut him off.

"Don't speak of it, Jeremy. You don't want bad luck later. Be at the auditorium at four Friday," she said before walking over to where I sat, waving her hand in dismissal.

"What's going on Friday?" I asked, giving her a questioning look.

"A celebration for me," she said, sitting across from me. "You haven't heard about it?"

"Nope," I said. "Can't say I have as of yet."

"The whole town was invited. I put Charlie in charge of the invites. You guys were on the list."

"Then I'm sure we got the invite, but with all that has happened Alice must have forgotten to tell us," I said. "I want to see the auditorium."

"Then let's go," she said, getting up. "I really don't want you backstage. Star Command Security will have it covered. You should enjoy whatever is planned."

"I'll see what Alice has to say before I agree to that," I said as we entered the auditorium.

"Okay."

"Wait," I said, putting a hand on her arm. "No argument."

"No, you should check or you wouldn't be doing your job. Now, please do whatever you need to here," she said, sitting in the back row. "I really need to get back home and back to work."

After I took a quick look around we left. Once we were back at Bella's house, I called Alice. She saw no problem with me fulfilling Bella's request. I then called Edward to update him, asking if he would do a thorough walk-through and get the plans of the auditorium from Charlie.


	22. Things That Make You Go Hmmmm

Chapter 22– Things That Make You Go Hmmmm

BPOV

I spent Wednesday and Thursday night at the base with Charlie so Emmett could hunt. He said he wanted to make sure he was prepared in case anything happened. I really couldn't blame him, and Alice wasn't seeing anything happening, but I couldn't really be sure if the spell I placed around the night's events was blocking her. Alice did try to talk me into staying with them, but I explained that I hadn't been spending enough time with Charlie and really needed to do so.

It was good being on the base as it gave me a chance to really relax. It also gave me the chance to talk with Daniela on Friday morning since she was in town for the celebration. I'd been talking to her daily about this and that, but to be able to sit down and have a face to face with her was wonderful.

"How are you coping with Emmett being your bodyguard?" she asked me as we sat in the arboretum.

"I still don't like it, but at the same time I'm glad he's there if I need him. I'm also glad he talked Edward out of volunteering," I said with a sad smile.

"You would have liked the arrangement better if Edward was the one guarding you," she said with a raised brow.

"No," I answered a little too quickly.

Daniela raised a brow, as if saying "Really."

"It's like he is anyway. Emmett keeps him informed on the situation. Nothing has happened, but I feel like something terrible is about to happen. I just don't know what."

"Have you been having nightmares again?"

I shook my head. "They've stopped again. I haven't had a single dream, good or bad, in two weeks, and that scares me."

"That's not good, Bella. Have you talked to the counselor here about this?"

"I've thought about it. I just can't bring myself to make an appointment. They'll have so many questions that I won't be able to answer."

She nodded, understanding my reluctance to speak with just anyone. "If you would like, I can do a full psychological evaluation tomorrow."

"I'd like that very much," I said, giving her a smile before looking at my watch. "Walk with me to the auditorium. It is just about time for me to start getting ready."

"Certainly," she said, joining me in the short walk. "Are you sure no one knows what is planned for tonight?"

"Positive. Those helping me are the only ones. The mayor has been hounding Dad for information. Grandfather doesn't even know."

"Emmett?"

"Oh, I couldn't let him know. He's going to be in the audience tonight. Base security is handling the backstage area and perimeter according to Emmett and Edward's recommendations," I said, stopping outside the house doors.

"Well, break a leg. I'll be sitting with your father and grandfather."

"Thanks, and I hope you enjoy."

I made my way inside and was amazed at the transformation the blah auditorium had taken. With my design layout and strategic placement of digital monitors, the auditorium would start out with congratulations messages to me. The mayor and town were in for a real treat: as I flipped the script, the messages would change. I laughed as I imagined the shocked looks on everyone's faces. Alexia met me as I came backstage.

"I must say everything looks great out there."

"Thank you. I just hope I don't miss a note or a dance step."

"I've never known you to do that. You'll be great."

I smiled as I sat down at a mirror and started doing my makeup and hair It was two hours before show time, and I needed to be ready in one hour.

An hour later, I greeted the mayor as he came through the doors to the performance center. "Mayor Greenway," I said, shaking his hand, "I think you'll like what you find inside."

"I'm sure I will," he said just as Edward and Esme came through the doors. "I just wish I knew what you have planned. And on that note, how did I ever let your dad talk me into letting you plan this event?"

"It was my one and only condition besides venue," I said as he laughed before walking off to greet other guests.

"You look lovely, Bella," Esme said from next to me forty minutes later.

I turned to face her with a grin planted firmly on face. "Thank you. I have got to get backstage. Enjoy," I said from over my shoulder as I walked away.

I breathed a sigh of relief—phase one completed. I was a little disappointed that Edward didn't come over and speak with me. _Oh, well. There's always after all is said and done._

"Let's have fun tonight," I said to Jeremy once backstage.

"Yeah, b-break a leg."

I laughed at his nervous look. "You know the songs. Just take a deep breath and let it out slowly," I instructed as the stage manager held up four fingers, indicating the minutes left until things got started.

I decided to follow my own advice and took some deep cleansing breaths as trepidation clenched in my stomach.

Three minutes later, Alexia walked out on stage when the house lights and monitors went out. "Welcome," I heard her say. "Tonight it is my great privilege to announce the events for the evening." That was my cue; I walked out on stage and sat on the lone chair. "Mayor Greenway, it is your honor to begin," she said.

"Thank you, Ms. Brandt," he said once on stage. "Ms. Swan's accomplishments are to be honored here tonight. How, I haven't the slightest clue." Laughter erupted for a moment. "But I'm one to go with the flow. First allow me to present a gift to Ms. Swan," he walked over to me, mic in hand, and handed me a large decorative key. "The key to the town is yours, Ms. Swan, use it wisely." Applause erupted as I held up the key and a picture was taken for the paper.

"Thank you, Mr. Greenway," I said as he left the stage. I looked over at Alexia and nodded, leaving the stage with the chair and the key. The monitors came back on with the congratulation messages as the main curtain fell and the secondary curtain went up revealing the band setup and more video monitors.

"Next on the list of events is a little surprise I'm sure you all will enjoy," she said as I slipped out into the auditorium, something I didn't tell her I was going to do. "Get ready for a night of music and celebration—a night where we will flip the script to celebrate the whole town of Forks!"

The music began and the monitors changed to read "Forks Citizenship Celebration." Alexia continued, "It is my great honor and pleasure to introduce not only tonight's performer but the new high school AP Spanish and Beginning Latin teacher, Ms. Isabella Swan," she said, motioning to stage right just as I began to sing.

_Come on guys tell me what we're doin'  
We're hangin' around when we could be all over the place  
The sun is shining just the way we like it  
Let's get out of this hallway and show the world our face_

I walked down and right by Emmett and Rosalie. I turned and gave them a quick wink.

_It's Friday, but there's nowhere to go  
Anywhere is cool, but we're not goin' home  
And we can do anything we want to do  
It's all up to me and you_

I went straight into song after song without much thought. The clapping and laughing told me everyone was enjoying themselves.

"Okay," I said after four songs. "I want to do a little something I wrote especially for tonight."

_The weekend's almost done, the moon is low in the sky  
I feel like going out before the night passes by  
I won't just sit around when life becomes a drag  
I dance_

As a Flamenco dancer came out and started her routine, I ran off the stage to quickly change into a navy Latin skirt and matching top. Just as the mandolin music stopped, I walked back on stage.

_I like the bass, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up  
I like the boom, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up…_

I went out into the audience and pulled a random guy out of his seat to dance with. He knew how to do the dance—what a surprise and relief.

_When the night says hello, yeah get ready to go  
Turn it up, turn it loose, yeah you've got no excuse  
Just take a chance, get out on the floor and dance_

_Let's dance! What the weekend, what the night is all about  
Let's dance! Grab your girlfriends, grab your boyfriends, sweat it out  
Let's dance! And let's start the party  
Dance with me, dance with me, dance with me, dance_

My feet left the ground for a brief moment. When I was on my feet again, I released him and went back on stage.

_Let's dance! What the weekend, what the night is all about  
Let's dance! Grab your girlfriends, grab your boyfriends, sweat it out  
Let's dance! Move your whole body and let's start the party  
As soon as my album goes number one  
Mr. Lim I'd like a Rolex with forty diamonds, ha ha ha_

I looked back out at the audience and the guy was still standing there. I was about to lose it when I realized it was Edward. Boy, did he look good in a navy dress shirt, black dress pants and jacket, and a white tie. The intro to the next song was a little longer than I expected it to be, and I realized they were drawing it out waiting for me. I mentally shook myself and starting singing as Edward sat down.

The evening was coming to an end, but there was a song that I wanted to add that the ensigns didn't know. I glanced to my father and made a decision. "Alright, for the last song I need a little help from Rosalie Cullen."

All eyes turned in search for her. I motioned for her to join me on stage as my dad, Daniela, and a caption also assumed their positions beside me. Luckily, I had planned for this. My dad handed her the piano sheet music without the lyrics.

"The next two songs I wasn't planning on singing tonight," I told everyone, "but I can't leave here tonight knowing that I wanted to sing them. This will be the one of the last songs of the evening."

The captain, dad, and Daniela, along with the backup singers, started playing and singing. The song was familiar—"Hotel California"—and the audience joined me in singing it. It was exactly what I needed, something everyone knew before I hit them with a very personal song.

As the song concluded, I glanced over in the general direction of where Edward was sitting before scanning the rest of the audience slowly.

I nodded to Rosalie and she began playing. Looking around the audience, I noticed the look of surprise on Edward's face, as it was the song he helped me write. I took a deep breath and began singing.

_How did I get here  
I turned around  
And there you were  
I didn't think twice  
Or rationalize  
Cuz somehow I knew ..._

I wanted to flee the stage, but I did promise myself if I sung this song, I wouldn't rush backstage and hide.

_That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's  
Too good to be true  
I said pinch me where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy_

And boy, was there still chemistry between Edward and me. I could tell that by the way we'd danced together.

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
Were a million to one  
I can't believe it (oh, oh, o)  
You're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
'Til I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one_

I was stumbling—stumbling with my feelings for Edward. Could let him back in my life, back into my heart?

_You're making me laugh  
About the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you, you come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy Everytime I see that sparkle in your eyes_

I momentarily locked eyes with Edward, who was standing in the back of the auditorium. Oh, who was I fooling? Definitely not myself. He was already back in my life and back in my heart. But could I tell him that?

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
Were a million to one (oh, oh, o)  
I can't believe it  
You're one in a million  
Yeah Yeah  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Til I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one_

It was a simple answer. I already was telling Edward, in my way, and I hoped he knew what I was saying to him.

_I said pinch me,_

_Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy_

There was no catch. It was all or nothing with Edward. He'd given me his heart, and I'd tossed it back at him. Yet, he willing helped me two and a half weeks ago. I had to wonder if he still loved me. I knew what it was I was feeling—I loved him.

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
Were a million to one  
I can't believe it  
Whoaaaa Yeah Yeah  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
Were a million to one  
I can't believe it  
You're one in a million  
Yeah  
You're one in million  
Yeah  
You're one in a million_

I just stood there looking straight at Edward as the final note filled the air. Everyone was silent, possibly in a state of stunned awe, and many were looking around to see if anyone was approaching the stage. I shook my head slightly when Edward made to move down the aisle as the curtain started closing; clapping finally erupted as it did so.

"Emmett, stand down," I whisper when the curtains were shut. "I want to talk to Edward alone."

**A/N: Thanks to jennej for editing this chapter.**

**Songs: All sung by Miley Cyrus (Hannah Montana) – "We've Got the Party with Us," "Let's Dance," and "One in a Million"**

"**Hotel California" is by the Eagles.**


	23. Taken

Chapter 23 – Taken

EPOV

When Rosalie began playing, my head snapped up quickly to find Bella looking in my general direction. I couldn't believe she was performing the song I helped her write; I couldn't wait to hear the lyrics.

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
Were a million to one  
I can't believe it (oh, oh, o)  
You're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
'Til I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one_

I stood and moved to stand at the back of the auditorium after hearing what she sang in the chorus. I tuned out the thoughts of my family and the town and just listened. There was no way she meant what I thought she was saying—that I was that guy and she loved me.

When her eyes landed on me at the end of the song, and she sang _"You're one in a million,"_ all I wanted to do was to go up on stage and wrap my arms around her. When I moved slightly to do just that, she shook her head before she disappeared behind the curtain. I heard what she whispered to Emmett.

"I'll bring her home," I whispered, walking toward Malcolm.

"_You go, Edward,"_ Emmett's thoughts came at me.

I chuckled at his confidence; I wished I could tap into that. There was no telling what Bella wanted to talked to me about; we hadn't spoken since she returned to her home.

"What are the chances of you getting me backstage?" I asked Malcolm.

"Charlie thought you might ask and gave me this," he said, handing me an all-access pass. "This will get you back there."

"Thank you," I said, walking away and slipping the pass around my neck.

"Why do you suppose he wants to go backstage?" I heard Mayor Greenway ask.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Malcolm replied with a knowing laugh.

I shook my head. Mayor Greenway had moved to Forks a year after Bella had broken up with me, so he didn't know we had dated. I showed the pass to one of the base's security personnel and was allow back. Bella was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Bella?" I asked Daniela, hoping she was just changing.

Daniela turned and gave me a puzzled look before answering. "She just left to meet _you_ at the gazebo." She motioned to the large flower arrangement sitting on the table with the discarded card.

"I didn't send those," I said, running out the side door and pulling out my phone. I didn't calling anyone yet, in hopes Bella was waiting for me.

I reached the gazebo twenty seconds later, and Bella wasn't there. I immediately called Emmett, thinking Bella had changed her mind about talking with me.

"I didn't expect to hear from you—" he got out before I cut him off.

"Tell me Bella is with you," I said right as I saw the anklet I had given her in high school; she'd been here. I couldn't believe she still had it, I thought she had given it back with everything else. I briefly wondered what else she'd kept. I picked it up and noticed the chain was broken; it also was warm to the touch.

"No, she wanted to talk to you," he answered. "Can't you find her?

I hurriedly told him about the flowers and the message. I didn't want to think it, but I had the sinking feeling she'd been taken.

"Crap, I knew I should've been backstage. Carlisle, turn around and go back to the base. Bella's missing. Edward, I would've known that the flowers weren't from you," he said before asking Jasper to check for Bella's location through the tracking system, and then he hung up.

I dialed Charlie; he needed to know. "Bella's been taken," I said when he answered. "Lock down the base."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I looked at the anklet in my hand; she wouldn't have taken it off. "Positive," I answered just as Emmett jumped out of the car followed by Jasper.

"Carlisle is taking the girls back to the auditorium to see what they can find out there," Emmett said before he was standing with me in the gazebo.

"The tracking system says she is here, Edward," Jasper said, joining us.

Emmett ran immediately out of the gazebo and began searching the ground and bushes for the bracelet.

"Alice didn't see this happening," Jasper continued a moment later as he and I joined Emmett in the search.

Charlie and a number of the base security arrived just as Jasper found the bracelet.

"How do you want to handle this, Charlie?" Emmett asked, deferring to him since we were on the base.

"On Edward's recommendation, the base has been locked down. No one is being allowed on or off the base until Bella is found or it's determined she has been taken off the base. Luckily no one has left yet."

"So the likelihood of whoever took Bella still being somewhere on the base is good," Emmett said.

"Unless they got out before I called Charlie." I ran a hand through my hair. I was still holding the anklet. "Charlie, would Bella ever take this off?" I asked, showing him it.

"No, she hasn't taken it off since you gave it to Malcolm to give to her. I think she would want you to hold on to it for her," he said when I held it out for him to take.

"All right, we'll start our search here," Charlie said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Edward and I will stay here to coordinate the search and communication called in by the two search parties."

"Make it three," Carlisle said, joining everyone assembled. "I'll be happy to lead one of the groups."

"Glad to have you," Charlie said. "Jasper and Emmett will lead the other two groups. Divide up. Carlisle, you and your group search the west side of the base. Emmett, north, and Jasper, east. I don't think they would've gone south; that would have taken toward the auditorium." He paused before adding, "Check in with me and Edward every twenty minutes."

Charlie knew that wouldn't be necessary; I was more than capable of keeping tabs on what each group found, but he stuck to procedure.

BPOV

The flowers were beautiful. I couldn't believe Edward had them delivered. I read the brief message and wondered for a moment why he wanted me to meet him in the gazebo instead of just coming backstage. I shrugged the thought off and headed to the gazebo.

I got to the gazebo in no time, surprised that Edward wasn't already here.

"Edward," I said, turning when I heard footsteps.

"Ms. Swan, I have dreamed about this day," a tall, red-haired lady said, pointing a gun at me—a real gun. "Don't scream or try to run. Shake your head if you understand."

She waited as I slowly nodded. My heart was pounding, and I was shaking. _Where was Edward?_

"Good. We understand each other," she said, kneeling and ripping the anklet off, dropping it when it burned her hand. "I won't make that mistake again. Take off the bracelet and throw it into the bushes."

I followed her instructions as she took something out of her pocket.

I felt the blood drain from my face; frozen in place. I was terrified. Who was this lady and where was Edward? My only chance of survival was to humor her until he arrived. When I saw the needle, I almost lost it and screamed.

The woman grabbed my arm, jabbing the needle in the fleshy part.

I didn't hear what she was telling me, and the harder I tried to fight my sudden drowsiness, the heavier my eyes got. My last thoughts were a spell that I prayed would lead one of the Cullens to find me. Hopefully, one of them had their amulet with them.

"Can't have you awake, can I?" she said with a laugh.

**A/N: Oh no! Poor Bella.**


	24. A Pained Confession

Chapter 24 — A Pained Confession

***** This chapter contains a rape scene that some readers may be sensitive to. Read discretion is advised. *****

EPOV

The search was slow, and there was no sign of Bella or whoever kidnapped her.

I was pacing back in forth, concentrating on where Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle's teams were searching. They'd found nothing to indicate that Bella was still on the base. However, they still had a lot of ground to cover and buildings to search. I looked at my watch; it was almost midnight. She was taken two hours ago.

"Argh!" I pulled at my hair.

Charlie turned to look at me. "We'll find her."

"Is there no other way?" I asked.

He shook his head while saying, "She refuses to wear a com-badge. The mall was the only time she wore one, and she made the request."

I resumed my pacing. The thoughts I was following were oddly silent.

_"__Edward."_

The voice was faint, a mere whisper, but it was unmistakably Bella's. I swung around; she was nowhere in sight.

_"__Edward."_

Again, it was faint but a little louder, and it sounded like Bella was scared.

"Did you hear that?" I asked, looking around again.

"Hear what?" Charlie asked when I was facing him once more. He gave me a concerned look.

"A whisper … my name ... Bella …" My eyes widened as realization dawned on me. "I think she's trying to call me to her."

"Here, take this." He handed me a com-badge and showed me how to activate it. He didn't have to tell me why he was giving it to me; I knew without reading his thoughts.

"_Edward, help."_

It resounded like an eagle's scream in my mind. I gripped my head in sudden pain. I hadn't felt the intensity of pain like this since I became a vampire, but I remembered it from when I was human.

"Don't fight the spell, Edward. Relax," Charlie instructed.

I was trying to relax, but whatever Bella was going through was being transmitted through the spell. "Tell that to Bella," I said through clenched teeth, doubling over as if I'd been kicked in the chest. I was quick to recover; I wasn't sure if Bella was drawing strength from me, but I knew she needed me.

"_I love you, Edward."_

That was as loud as day, and I found myself in a dark room after hearing it. I could clearly see what was happening and was enraged.

BPOV

Whatever drug the mysterious and demented lady gave me didn't last long. When I came to, I was in the backseat of a car with my hands cuffed behind my back and no way to sit up. My head was throbbing, but I didn't dare say a word as I listened to the one-sided conversation.

"Are you still willing to help me with Ms. Swan … Of course, my dear sweet brother, if Ms. Swan is willing, you can have your way with her. Hell, you can have your way with her even if she is not willing."

A cold chill ran up my spine; I was terrified by what I heard. What was this deranged lady going to do to me or have done to me?

"Ah, Ms. Swan."

I looked up and saw her peering at me through the rearview mirror.

"I see you're awake. We're almost to our destination. Let me give you fair warning: No one will find you anytime soon. Plus, there's no hoping you'll escape—_alive_."

_You want to bet on that_, I thought. It had been a long time since I have needed to magically call one of the Cullens for help, but if any situation called for their help it was this one, and I had to try. Plus, I wasn't sure if the tracking spell I casted before losing consciousness would even work, or if I had even gotten the whole spell cast.

_Edward_, I called out with my mind as we began to slow. Once we had stopped, she dragged me out of the car and pushed me toward the house, causing me to fall more than once. _Edward_, I called again, petrified.

Once inside the house, I was shoved into a room and the door was bolted behind me.

"Put your back against the door."

I did as instructed and soon my hands were free. My hand flew to my amulet, glad to find it still around my neck. I felt a rush of power surge through me just as I heard someone speak.

"Bella," a male voice said.

I froze, recognizing _his_ voice at once: _James_.

That meant the woman who kidnapped me was Victoria, his sister. James and I had gone on one date in college, and the night ended quickly when I used my mace on him. All he was interested in was getting me in bed with him.

I stared around me, my eyes having not adjusted to the darkness of the room, trying to determine where in the room he was.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you before Victoria kills you for _disrespecting _me three years ago," he said, approaching from behind me and caressing my hair while moving in front of me. He slapped me hard across the face, causing me to fall. "I'm going to cause you so much pain, and you're going to beg me to kill you," he said, stomping on my right leg.

I heard the sickening snap before I felt the pain. But then I _did_ feel it, and I couldn't hold back my scream of agony. I twisted to reach for my leg, and he was standing over me, smiling.

He kicked me hard in the ribs. I clutched the amulet again, when he turned for a brief moment.

_Edward, help_, I screamed out in my mind just before James was upon me trying to rip off my clothes. It hurt to move, much less breath, but I had to prevent whatever James had planned next for me. Through the nausea and dizziness of the pain, I saw something in his eyes that had me numb with fear. I wasn't going to live much longer and help was out of reach.

With tears streaming down my face and my amulet still clutched within my hand, I gave up with one last thought, _I love you, Edward_. I was in too much pain to keep fighting. I felt the cool air hit my thighs and felt sharp pains as he penetrated me over and over again. As the pain became unbearable, I lost consciousness.

EPOV

Someone was on top of Bella. I was fast to act, throwing down the com-badge as I ran. Pulling the attacker off of her, I threw him hard against the wall, knocking him out. I turned as the door opened.

"I thought I told you, James—I would end her life."

I was against hitting a lady, but this was no lady. She was a piece of trash by the way she was dressed. I had to act quickly before she could use the gun she had tucked in her jeans—not that it would hurt me. I rushed towards her, grabbing both of her arms while using the cuffs I took out of her back pocket. I cuffed one of her hands and forced her over to the guy, cuffing them to the radiator. I tossed the gun into the other room.

"Who are you? How did you get into this room?"

"I'm your worst nightmare," I said with a growl, ignoring the rest of her question as I kneeled next to Bella, accessing her injuries as she continued shouting at me.

"How did you get into this room?" she yelled again.

I looked over at her, reading her mind. "I've never hit a woman but if you don't shut your mouth, I'll knock you out like your brother," I threatened.

Her eyes widened, taking in my size and her brother's muscular build. "There's no way you could have overpowered him."

I stood and moved towards her brother, tearing two long strips from his shirt. I balled one up and stuck it in her mouth, using the other to secure it in a complicated knot behind her neck.

I could just hear the sirens of an ambulance approaching, along with a couple of police cars. I kneeled back at Bella's side and took her hand. Her breathing was labored and shallow, very shallow.

The paramedics were the first into the room, followed by Charlie and Emmett. "She needs oxygen," I told one of the medics. "Her ribs might be broken, or at least cracked, but her right leg is definitely broken."

I walked over to Charlie and Emmett, who were with the town's chief of police. "The woman is the one who took her. However, her brother did everything else to her," I told them as well as everything I had witnessed since I was _transported_ to the location.

I looked over to where the vile woman sat; no one paid her and her brother much attention. Four deputies were approaching, having found the key to the cuffs.

"I don't think I'll have any more questions for you, Edward," the chief said, leaving the room to talk to his deputies who had already taken the pair out of the room.

"Why was she gagged?" Charlie asked.

"I couldn't stand the vile things coming out of her mouth. I need to get some air," I said, leaving the room.

_Want some company,_ came Emmett's thoughts.

I shook my head and walked out of the room. I called Carlisle and gave him Bella's injuries. "Carlisle, you'll also need a SAE kit."

"I have one already. I've instructed Jasper to keep the others away. I'm not going to ask you or Emmett."

"Thank you. And you know Alice won't stay away. It looks like they're bringing her out. See you soon."

"See you soon, too. And Alice is already here."

"Edward, you go with her," Charlie said. "She has been mumbling your name since you left the room."

I climbed up into the back of the ambulance and sat, taking left her hand within mine. She looked so pale compared to how she looked two and a half hours ago. "What's your name? What's in the IVs?"

"John," he said, checking her vitals again. "Morphine is in one bag and saline in the other."

"How are her vitals?"

He looked up at me for a minute before giving me an answer as he wrote something down on his clipboard. "Her blood pressure is a concern and so is her breathing. She is on a hundred percent oxygen and still struggling. Are you a doctor?" he asked.

"No, but my father is Carlisle Cullen. He's meeting us at the ambulance bay," I said praying for Bella to hang in there as I looked down at her.

"Glad to hear he's the one that's going to care for her. He's the best I have ever seen in these types of cases."

"Edward," Bella whispered, sucking in a shaky, ragged breath.

"I'm here," I whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek. She felt very warm. "Have you taken her temperature?"

"I was just getting to that on the list," he said, indicating the paper on clipboard. He set it aside and grabbed the ear thermometer. "102. It could be from the broken leg."

I nodded, knowing it was best not to speculate. We were pulling up to the hospital and I could hear Carlisle's thoughts. I hopped out and stood out of the way while Carlisle listened and checked Bella.

_Go into the waiting room. I'll let you come out once I know something._

I saw Emmett pull in with Charlie and waited. "Carlisle will let us know," I said as we walked into the waiting room.

"What can you tell us, Edward?" Rosalie asked once I sat.

I looked over at Alice.

_I know nothing, Edward. I'm sorry._

"It's not your fault, Alice, and it's not yours either, Emmett. She was lured out." I ran a hand over my face and through my hair. "She's hurt pretty bad. Broken leg and, possibly, some fractured ribs. Plus"—I looked over at Charlie, not sure how he was going to take this—"she was raped."

"I'll kill the bastard," Charlie said, jumping to his feet along with Jasper, who put a restraining hand on him.

"Let the law take care of him," he said in a calming voice. I felt him pushing waves of calm around the room, trying to figure out who he was using. My gaze fell on Esme first. She sat there reading.

"Esme," I whispered. "Thank you for being so calm."

She looked over at me and gave me a sad smile. _Someone has to be right now and I am more than happy to remain so._

I smiled back at her. "I'll go get you some coffee, Charlie."

"No, I'll go," Alice said.

An hour later Carlisle came out. "I don't know much," he started. "I'm waiting for a few labs to come back. She was just leaving for more x-rays as I came out. I've already put a cast on her leg." Sitting, he continued, looking at Charlie; I understood why. "Besides what I know Edward told you, fluid has started building up in her lungs. There's no telling how long she endured what the kidnappers did to her. As a precaution, I've started her on IV antibiotics and increased the morphine." He turned slightly to look at me. "She has also been mumbling for you, Edward. She was agitated until I leaned in and told her you were with her. I didn't like lying to her, but it calmed her down."

"Can I see her?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," Carlisle answered. "She should be back from x-ray soon. Edward, go with him. She's in room 6." I walked out with Charlie while Carlisle talked with the others quietly. "The rest of you will have to wait until tomorrow afternoon. I'm going to admit her and will stay on her case. She'll be here for three or four days, maybe longer," I heard him say before we were through the doors leading into the ER.

I waited in the hall to give Charlie some time alone with Bella, tuning out his thoughts and what he was saying. Five minutes later, he walked out. "I can't handle seeing her like that," he told me, walking a short distance away. "I need to call Malcolm and update him. Please, stay with her."

_Wait, Edward._ I turned to see Carlisle approach with two orderlies. "Her room is ready upstairs. I arranged for a private room and put you, Charlie, and Emmett down to come and go at any time. Two Star Command Security Officers will be stationed outside her room."

"Thanks, Carlisle," I said, following as they pushed the bed Bella was in to the elevator. I asked what room they were taking her to, while they waited, walking off to the gift shop. I bought a small vase of roses, and when I entered her room I found her nurse struggling to calm her. I placed the vase on the counter and walked over to the bed. "I'm here, Bella," I whispered against her ear. "I'm not going anywhere."

The nurse gave me a grateful smile. "I'll come and check on her in an hour, and your father should be by around then, too. In the meantime, if she needs anything just press the call button."

I nodded and pulled a chair up next to the bed, holding Bella's hand.

**A/N: Wow! A lot happened in this chapter. What did you think?**

**Thanks to Immortal's Muse and jennej for their help in editing this chapter.**


	25. A Necklace Replaces an Anklet

Chapter 25 – A Necklace Replaces an Anklet

BPOV

"_I'm not going anywhere."_

I tried to open my eyes to see if Edward was really with me or if I was just dreaming, but my eyes wouldn't open. I felt like I was floating, and the pain was gone. Was I even alive?

I remembered the last time Edward had said those very words to me. He and I—along with Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice—were out hiking. Emmett had been showing off by picking up large boulders and hurling them.

"_Watch out!" Alice shouted as Emmett let another boulder fly._

_I was yanked out of the way by Edward, stumbling to the ground when my foot caught in some roots. The boulder landed with a loud crash in the spot I would've been in had it not been for Alice and Edward._

"_Ow!" I winced as pain started seeping up my leg when Edward helped me up._

_I ended up on Edward's back as he raced back to his adoptive parent's home. His fear I'd injured myself beyond healing was comical, and I got a good laugh as his face went from pensive to relief when Carlisle declared that it was just a bad sprain that would heal in a matter of weeks._

I don't know how many pillows I threw at him during the first three days after that. He was at my side constantly and had become a pain. He wouldn't leave me alone and carried me everywhere.

"_I swear, Edward, if you don't give me room to breathe, I'll do more than throw a pillow at you."_

"_And what would that be?" he said, sitting down next to me._

"_I'll figure out how to create a fireball and hurl it at you."_

"_You wouldn't dare," Edward remarked with an uncertain look appearing._

"_Try me." I turned to face him, crossed my arms, and glared._

_Edward swallowed. "I don't think I want to." He stood and kissed my cheek. "I'll just let you rest, but you should know I'm not going anywhere."_

_I sighed. I knew that, but he needed to hunt. "Call Alice and ask her to come over."_

"_Why?"_

"_You need to hunt."_

A hushed voice jarred me from the memory. I had to really concentrate to determine who the speaker was.

"I told you to wait in the hall," Carlisle said.

"I just need to know when she'll wake," someone with a curt voice said. I didn't recognize it.

"It's hard to tell. She suffered a lot of trauma. She might wake in the night or she might not until tomorrow afternoon or the next day."

Well, that answered the question of whether or not I was alive and away from Victoria and James. I wondered who rescued me.

"Call me the moment she wakes. I need her statement," came the same unknown voice. It's roughness was scaring me.

Something started beeping next to me. _Someone please make it stop!_

"You need to go," Carlisle said as someone took my hand within his.

Maybe the person did it to comfort me, but it wasn't helping.

"What's going on?" Dad asked angrily. He must have just gotten here, wherever here was.

"Nothing. I was just asking to Dr. Cullen when Isabella would be able to talk to me and answer some questions," said the rough voice again.

The beeping still hadn't stopped and was getting more frantic. I squeezed the hand holding mine.

"I said you need to go," Carlisle said. "I'll have someone call you."

I felt cool lips brush against my forehead. "Bella, you need to calm down," Edward whispered in my ear. "Rest. The police chief is gone."

_Calm down? How am I upset if I'm asleep?_ Soon the erratic beeping slowed to a steady beep and it lulled me into a deeper sleep.

EPOV

I couldn't believe the police chief had the nerve to come into Bella's hospital room after Carlisle told him to wait in the hall. I wanted to grab him and throw him out, but I didn't have a chance because Bella's heart monitor started going off. I looked over at Carlisle.

"Get him out of here," I whispered, barely moving my lips as I took her hand in mine.

I watched Carlisle start walking toward the door with the police chief following when Charlie walked in. He was angry.

"Not good," I said in a low whisper.

Bella was really agitated and when she squeezed my hand I looked down at her. "Carlisle," I said, standing and kissing her on the forehead before whispering in her ear.

Her grip on my hand lessened and soon became limp as her heart slowed. I held her hand lightly as Carlisle printed out the latest electrocardiogram. _I don't like this read-out. I'm going to ask Jasper to come in. We need to keep her calm; her body is under enough stress as it is. I don't want to sedate her again._

I nodded. Having Jasper in the room was a good idea. Why hadn't we thought of that hours ago? While I waited for Carlisle to come and check on Bella, I texted Alice asking her to go and get my laptop for me. I hoped Jasper brought it up.

Five minutes later, Jasper walked in the room. I got up and moved away from the hospital bed.

_Charlie left with the police chief,_ he told me with his thoughts. _Alice told us he wouldn't be back until tomorrow afternoon with Malcolm,_ he continued, handing me my laptop bag. _Alice also wants to know if she can go and get some things for Bella._

I looked over at Bella. "I'll be right back. I want to go talk to Alice."

Before leaving, I put my laptop bag down on one of the chairs and kissed her forehead, whispering that I would be right back. The family had moved to the waiting room on the fourth floor at some point.

I walked into the waiting room and looked at Alice. "Walk with me for a minute," I said before leaving the room. I stopped at the elevator and waited for her.

"Edward, Emmett could have taken me."

"I know, but there are a few things I need to get at the house anyway."

"I could've gotten those, too," she said, getting into the driver's seat of Carlisle's car.

"What is it I'm getting?" I asked her.

"A CD," she answered.

"And," I prompted.

"_And,_" she said. "I didn't see you getting anything more than a CD."

I smiled to myself as she sped away from the hospital. "That's what I thought you would say."

"Charlie gave me Bella's house keys. Where's her room?"

"Top of the stairs and to the right. End of the hall," I told her when she parked in front Bella's house. "How did you know the code?"

"Emmett gave me the remote to the gate," she told me right as I took off at a run. _Be back in ten minutes._

I slowed as I approached the house, entering moments later. I went directly to the music room and grabbed the CD of soothing songs I'd finished three days ago. In my room, I pulled out my jewelry repair kit and the matching necklace that went with the anklet in case I couldn't repair it and had to take it to a jeweler.

I was back at Bella's house three minutes before Alice came out. "Edward, would you come inside for a moment? I want to show you something."

I went in the house and followed her to Bella's room where a bag sat on the bed. I had not been in here, and neither Emmett nor Jasper mentioned anything or thought anything about what they saw. Above her bed hung a painting of the two of us; I remembered posing for the picture in high school. I couldn't believe Bella still had the painting.

Alice motioned to the two nightstands. I moved to look at the frames and photo album. On the right side of the bed were two frames: one was a black heart with the words "P.S. I Love You" engraved in white, displaying a recent picture of us from the photo shoot; the other was also black but rectangular with the word "Love" written on the mat, paired with another picture taken during the photo shoot. I swallowed the venom pooling in my mouth. The message was loud and clear in my mind. Bella loved me, or at least, loved the pictures; I was hoping for the former.

On the left side of the bed was a pearl heart frame with a picture of me taken in high school. I picked up the black photo album that said "Live, Laugh, Love" on it with a picture of me kissing her in the window, flipping through it. The pictures were either of both of us together or me alone. The last picture was more recent. I looked at Alice. "Did you send her the last picture?"

"No," she answered, seemingly having already gone through the album. "She must have found it online and printed it. There are more frames in the closet and a few frames on her dresser of all of us."

"You weren't snooping were you?"

"No, they're laying on the closet floor, like she was trying to decide what to hang. Some have a post-it on the edge of the frame and some don't."

"Alice, we really—" I started, following her into the closet. I was stunned into silence.

There were eight frames on the floor filled with pictures. The one that really caught my eye was the one of her and me on a motorcycle. It had been taken in Italy.

"We better get back, Edward. Jasper's getting ready to call to tell us he can't keep Bella calm."

I nodded. I hadn't wanted to be gone as long as we'd been. I had a fleeting thought about grabbing one of the bedside frames, but instead I just grabbed my bag as we left.

Less than five minutes later, I was back in Bella's hospital room, having run instead of riding back with Alice. Jasper was on my laptop. I handed him the CD, and he put it in without question. As I took Bella's hand, her lullaby started playing.

BPOV

_Edward helped me into his car, being very careful of the wisps of silk and chiffon and the flowers he'd just pinned into my hair._

"_At what point exactly are you going to tell me where we're going?" I asked. I really disliked surprises and he knew that._

"_I'm shocked that you haven't figured it out yet." He gave me a mocking smile, causing me breath catch in my throat. Would I ever get used to his perfection?_

"_Your junior prom," I said questioningly._

"_Yes," he answered while smiling at me again._

_I smiled back at him. We had talked about going and he had asked me_, _but I had never given him an answer. "I'm sorry I never gave you an official 'yes.'"_

"_I didn't need an answer. I saw in your eyes when I asked you that you would go with me. That was all the answer I needed."_

_I laughed, placing my hand on top of his._

The dream faded, and I felt myself smile as I heard my lullaby being played. I opened my eyes and the light over the bed hurt, causing me to close them again. "Would someone turn off the damn lights?"

The light was quickly turned off and Edward appeared in my line of sight when I opened my eyes again. I gave him a slight smile.

"Are you in any pain?"

"No," I said and my voice cracked. "A little thirsty though."

"Carlisle will be here in a few minutes," Jasper said. I turned my head toward him and gave him the same smile I gave Edward.

No one spoke. I closed my eyes to keep from looking at Edward. I remembered I had wanted to speak to him, but I couldn't remember why. I started crying as I remembered being taken by Victoria and being pushed into a room with James. I felt one of them wrap their arms around me and I clung to them taking a deep, painful breath—pine needles, fresh air, and winter invaded my senses. It was Edward who held me. He said nothing and just held me as I cried. Too soon for my liking, he pulled away.

"I'll be right out in the hall," Edward said, leaving me with Carlisle.

"I'm not going to ask you any questions other than what is necessary. Are you in any pain?"

"It hurts a little to breath and my throat is a little sore." He checked my throat and felt the sides of my neck.

A nurse came in with some ice chips and placed the cup on the table as Carlisle listened to my lungs.

"What are my injuries, besides my leg?"

"You have four cracked ribs," he responded. "I have to ask one very personal question and need an answer. When was your last menstrual?"

I thought back a moment. "Two weeks ago." I gasped. There was only one reason he would be asking. "I-I-I was raped wasn't I?" I asked in a controlled voice. I felt numb and sick.

"Yes."

"What's next?" My voice shook as my control started to slip.

"I've already done the SAE and given it to the officers. I'll have one of the nurses come and give you a morning after pill."

"Blood work?"

"With the lab," Carlisle responded, crossing his arms. "Do you not trust that I have thought of everything?"

"Of course," I shouted. My control broke and the dam burst open, tears spilling down my cheeks.

I couldn't tell you how I ended up wrapped in Carlisle's arms, but it reminded me that I wasn't alone. "What happened to you wasn't your fault, Bella," he whispered, rubbing my back.

"I-I know."

"And it's okay for you to be angry, but remember that you're not alone."

I nodded, calming once again. "Thank you. How long I have been out and who found me?" I asked, pulling away from his embrace.

"You were unconscious when you were brought in around one in the morning. It's now eight in the evening," he said, standing before raising the rail.

_Over fifteen hours!_

"I'll have the nurse bring you some pain meds, too."

I stared at Carlisle in a daze. I couldn't believe I'd been out so long.

"Try to rest. You've been through a lot and rest is the best medicine."

I nodded again as he turned and left the room.

I wasn't alone long as Edward entered a moment later with a bag. "Alice and I went and picked some things up for you," he said, placing the bag on a chair. "I'm not sure what Alice packed for you, but hopefully it's fit for the hospital."

"Edward, who found me?"

"You brought _me_ to _you_," he said, lowering the railing and sitting on the edge of the bed facing me.

I thought for a minute. "I remember calling for you several times and you never appeared. Did you hear me calling?"

"I did and more. The last thing I heard before I was magically pulled to you was, 'I love you, Edward.'"

I couldn't remember if I thought that or not. "I wish I could remember," I said, looking over at him, trying to will the tears not to come again. It was true I still loved him, but I wasn't ready to say it to him out loud. I shook my head. "Wait, what more did you hear?"

"I didn't hear anything other than you calling for me."

"Then what do you mean by 'more'?"

Edward looked away. Turning back to me, he sighed. "I felt your pain."

Was that even possible for Edward to feel my pain? I wasn't sure it was.

I resolved to look into that when I was next able to magically travel to Scotland. I had a feeling that it would be a long time before that would be possible.

There was something more pressing that I needed to know.

EPOV

I watched Bella closely as confusion marred her beautiful face, and it was a few minutes before she spoke again. "The anklet you gave me—Victoria tore it off my ankle. Did someone find it?"

I pulled the repaired anklet out of my pocket. "I found it," I said, holding it out to her.

She fingered the anklet. "Would you hold onto it for me until the cast comes off? I wear it on my right ankle and it would feel wrong on my left."

"Then, will you wear this in the meantime?" I asked, smiling as I took out a small box out of her bag and opened it to reveal a necklace.

Her eyes went wide and moved from the necklace to my face. Her lower lip, I noticed, had disappeared into her mouth.

A nurse came in before she had time to answer, handing her a paper cup of medicine and a small cup of water.

I waited until the nurse left before holding the necklace out to her again.

"Will you put it on me?"

I smiled at her as I took it out and fastened it around her neck. I was glad she accepted the gift. To see my birth mother's necklace around Bella's neck was heart-warming. It gave me a sense of hope, more so than Alice had. Alice had been right, though. Bella had come back into my life, but last night's events had me believing I would never see her alive again. I was going to do everything I could to ensure Bella was safe, and hopefully she hadn't figured out how to create a fireball. She once threatened just that, but had to stick to throwing pillows. Pillows I could handle, fire hell no.

**A/N: Thanks to jennej for her help in editing this chapter.**


	26. It's Normal to Have Nightmares

Chapter 26 – It's Normal to Have Nightmares

BPOV

I fell asleep shortly after handing Edward his phone back. I had talked with my Dad and he was glad that I was finally awake. He promised he would come by in the morning with Grandfather, reassuring me I was in good hands. I slipped in a dream almost immediately.

"_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you / Were a million to one I can't believe it / You're one in a million Yeah / You're one in million Yeah / You're one in a million."_

_I locked eyes with Edward and saw his love for me shining in his eyes. I shook my head as the curtain came down. I didn't want to talk to him here and walked backstage to wait for him, wanting him to take me to the meadow._

"_A dozen roses were delivered during the show," Daniela told me, handing me the card._

_I read the card and smiled._

I felt myself smile as the dream slowly changed into a nightmare. I screamed as I relived what James did to me.

"Bella," Edward whispered, his voice filled with panic.

I screamed again, fighting the hands touching me.

"Bella," Edward whispered against my ear. "Wake up, you're having a nightmare."

I couldn't wake up.

"Alice, get Carlisle. Jasper?" Edward asked.

"I'm doing what I can. She's fighting me," Jasper replied.

I felt arms pull me up and wrap around me.

"Put the CD back in and set the lullaby on repeat," Edward said, rubbing my back.

Ever so slowly, the images of the nightmare vanished, and I found myself waking in the safety of Edward's embrace. I wrapped my arms around him and just held him, glad he was still around. I needed him close.

"I'm glad you're here," I whispered and felt him smile against my head.

"Everything seems fine now, Carlisle," Jasper said. "But I'll let you be the judge."

"Give me a few minutes alone with Bella," he said, looking at Jasper and then Edward.

"It was just a nightmare, nothing more," I told Carlisle once Jasper and Edward left.

"I think you need to talk to a psychiatrist about what happened to you."

"I don't know if I can."

He continued looking at me in concern.

He was right. I had to talk to someone. "Is Daniela still in town?"

"Yes, she has extended her stay indefinitely. Your father helped to arrange an emergency transfer for her. They both thought you'd be more comfortable talking to her. She'll be here soon. Try to get some rest. If I thought giving you something would help you sleep, I would prescribe it, but I don't think it will do any good."

"I'll be fine. How long will I have to stay here?"

"I plan on releasing you this afternoon, but that depends on what Daniela tells me. You will have to stay with us for a week or two, maybe longer. Alice and Esme are preparing the downstairs room for you."

"I understand. It's probably for the best. I'm not sure if I will be able to stand being alone, though I'm never really alone at home. I would rather stay in the room I usually stayed in during high school, though."

"I'll think about that and let you know," he said, walking out of the room.

EPOV

"Carlisle," I said, joining him as he walked down the hall.

"She's fine, Edward. She just needs someone to talk things over with."

"Have you called the police chief yet?"

"Charlie told me not to. Daniela will be asking the questions the chief needs answered."

"That's a good idea."

"What do you think about her staying upstairs?"

I was surprised when I heard Bella ask Carlisle. "I think it will be fine. I'll be close."

"Go back and let her know," he said as I turned, heading back to Bella.

I walked into the room and noticed that several flower arrangements had been delivered while I talked with Carlisle. She was dozing and I plucked the cards out. When I sat, she opened her eyes and looked at me a moment.

"Carlisle is going to let you stay upstairs," I said, handing her the cards.

She set them aside. "I never gave you your high school graduation gift," she said suddenly.

I laughed. "Bella, don't worry about it. I didn't get the chance to give you yours either." She joined me as I laughed again.

"I wanted you to take me to the meadow," she said once we stopped laughing. "Before everything."

"Once the cast is off, I'll take you," I said, giving her my crooked smile. "Perhaps I could take you somewhere else."

"I would like that." She paused a moment before going on. "When I talked to my Dad, he told me he called my publisher and told them what had happened. They dropped me since I wouldn't be making the new deadline. They wanted the first six chapters by noon yesterday."

And it was Sunday. "I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure you can find another publisher."

She shook her head. "There's no other that would even look at my proposal. And without a reputable publishing house, academics wouldn't even pick up the book."

My phone rang and I answered. "Bella," I said, handing her the phone.

"Hello… Yes, Dad that is true… All right, I'll see you both then." She was silent when she gave me the phone back. Her voice was sad when she spoke again. "Why doesn't my dad want to come here?"

"It was hard for him to see you laying here so helpless and fighting for breath."

"I can only imagine." She looked behind me and out the window.

I turned and saw the sky lighten as the sun was rising.

"Will I ever be able to close my eyes and not relive what happened?"

"I can't answer that. With time maybe. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I didn't think anyone would find me in time. They were going to kill me," she said, trailing off.

I took her hand, remaining quiet, but she didn't go on.

"I'm here if you do want to talk about anything; it doesn't have to be about what happened."

We remained quiet and an hour later, the door of the room opened.

"Edward, can you give Bella and me an hour?" Daniela asked, coming in.

"Of course," I said. "I need to check in with the office, anyway."

BPOV

Watching Edward shut the door behind him, I wanted to ask him to come back and sit with me. He was my rock; I could breathe easier when he was around. It was confusing not knowing what to say or do, so I just stayed silent.

"Are you up to talking and answering some questions? We'll stop if you get too agitated."

"Yes. I want to get this over with."

"Who met you in the gazebo?"

"No one was there when I arrived. Then someone called to me. I didn't recognize the lady. She ripped off the anklet, made me throw the tracking bracelet into the bushes, gave me a shot, and the next thing I know is that I am in a car with my hands cuffed behind my back."

"Did you see anything out the car window?"

"No, I couldn't sit up. When we stopped, she dragged me out of the car and pushed me toward the house. I couldn't make out where we were. It was so dark. I fell a few times, scraping my hands. She locked me in a room with _him_."

"Can you identify them from these pictures?" She opened a folder and spread out twelve pictures—six men, six women.

I glanced at them, but I couldn't bring myself to look closer. "I can't," I whispered, shaking my head and closing my eyes tight.

"Bella, it is the only way to put them away for a really long time."

"I can't," I shouted, opening my eyes to look at her.

Daniela wasn't fazed or surprised by my outburst.

"That's fine. I'll be right back," she said as she took out her phone, leaving the room.

Minutes passed and the pictures were still laid out on the tray table. I looked out the window and didn't look over at the door when it opened. The table was moved away before a cool arm slipped under my legs, lifting me up.

"Let me lend you my strength," Edward said, sitting down on a chair with me on his lap. "Try to look at the pictures."

Daniela lowered the table and pushed it over. I closed my eyes and looked down, opening them slowly. There were the pictures, nameless faces staring up at me; only two weren't nameless. I pointed to them not saying a word. She took them and put them in the file folder, placing the others back in an envelope.

"Do you know who they are?"

"James and Victoria. I went out once with James in college and ending up macing him. Victoria is his sister."

"I hate to ask this, but I have to," she started hesitantly.

I knew what she was going to ask, having thought of the same question. "I don't know if it was all him or if he used anything before raping me. I was in too much pain and lost consciousness. What can I do to prevent the nightmares?" I asked, wanting and needing to move the conversation away from James and Victoria, but in all honesty, I knew it was impossible at the moment. Those two would be the center of my nightmares for some time.

"It's normal to have nightmares, especially after this type of trauma. You have to understand you can't change what happened, but you can change your dreams about it."

"How?"

"Start by changing the nightmare in some small way for the better. Use your imagination before going to sleep by picturing your usual dream scenario. Picture it changing for the better. Visualize what you could do to improve the dream—escaping from the kidnappers, seeing your rescuers. Make the dream better each night." She stopped for a moment, looking at Edward and then back at me before adding, "Don't be afraid to ask for help or for someone to stay in the room with you while you sleep."

"I already have someone in mind," I told her.

"I figured you would. Is there anything else you think will help the police put them both away?"

"No. Will I have to testify?"

"We're going to try to prevent that," she told me. "I see no reason for you not to go home or, rather, to the Cullens today. I'll tell Carlisle, and I'll come by later tonight," she said, gathering her notes and walking toward the closed door.

"Wait," I said, pulling a piece of paper with writing on it out of thin air. "Could you go to my house and get what's on this list and bring the stuff with you?"

She smiled at me, taking the list before leaving the room.

"Thank you, Edward," I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Anytime, Bella," he said, moving to kiss my cheek—only I didn't know it. When I turned to say something else, our lips met. It was so natural and second nature to me. My arms of their own accord found their way around his neck and I kissed him back.

**A/N: Thanks to jennej and TDS88 for editing this chapter.**


	27. Weirdness

Chapter 27 – Weirdness

EPOV

Bella was released two hours later and was sitting behind me with her legs up on the seat as I drove away from the hospital. Since we'd kissed, neither of us had said much. When she pulled back, shock and surprise was written across her face. I couldn't say I wasn't surprised, too. I had wanted to kiss her the moment her eyes had dared me to in Italy, and would have if Sarah hadn't stopped me.

Turning into the driveway, I looked in the rearview mirror at her. She looked so pale and fragile; I knew better. She wasn't at all fragile.

I parked the car and sat there for a second before getting out.

Walking around to the passenger side, I opened the backdoor. Bella tried to slide forward, and I had to stifle my laugh when she winced in pain. I leaned in and said, "Wrap your arms around my neck." I slipped an arm under her legs and drew her out of the car.

BPOV

I didn't know what to say. I had kissed him, and he hadn't drawn away. What was going on with me? Ever since I'd gotten back from Italy, he had been constantly on my mind. I kept thinking about the time we had spent together in high school, but mostly about what he asked me after graduation.

_Edward took my hand and asked me to go for a walk with him. I looked over at Charlie, and he motioned for me to go. We walked into the woods near the school, away from all the noise of our fellow graduates, talking about nothing important as we walked. He stopped and drew me into his arms, kissing me with slow lingering kisses._

"_I have part of your graduation gift," he said against my lips._

"_I don't have yours," I responded, pulling away to rest my head on his chest, catching my breath._

_I could feel his chest reverberate as he spoke, but I didn't hear a word of what he was saying. I stepped slightly back, still in his embrace, and looked at him. "…will you marry me, Bella?"_

_I completely stepped away from him, not believing what he asked. I loved him so much, but to even consider marriage went against every fiber in me. Despite what I felt about the institution, Edward deserved an answer, a well thought out answer._

_He looked confused as I turned my back to him. _

_"Give me time to think, Edward," I said,_ _walking away before he could see the emotions on my face. I called Dad and told him I would meet him back at the base._

"I can use the crutches," I said when he closed the door.

"There are too many steps," he responded, continuing toward the house.

Silently sighing, I relaxed and didn't say anything more in protest. It could've been the painkillers I was on, but I thought Edward also let out a breath.

Once inside, he placed me on the couch and drew a blanket over me after putting one pillow behind me and another under my leg.

"I need to go into Seattle. Alice and Esme are here," he said, handing me the remote. "Do you need anything before I go?"

I noticed he wasn't looking at me as he spoke. I bit my lip to prevent myself from asking why and thought a moment. "You wouldn't happen to have _The__Divine Comedy_ in its original Italian? I was reading it and didn't think to have Daniela grab my copy."

I knew perfectly well it was in his collection. I'd gotten it for him and prayed he still had it.

He didn't say anything as he left the room, heading up the stairs and returning moments later with a leather bound edition of the book.

"The copy you gave me is in Seattle. This one's Carlisle's. It is very old and has beautiful hand-drawn illustrations. He wouldn't mind if you read it. I'll bring my copy back with me tonight."

I reverently opened the book. "It's in remarkable condition," I said, looking up to find myself alone.

I began reading and found that the book was written in an older form of Italian than I was familiar with. I decided just to look at the illustrations. I was examining the illustration of a congregation with hard, stern faces gazing down at the top of a smoking, bottomless pit when I heard someone behind me.

"A disturbing image, but one of my favorites," Carlisle said.

"It's beautiful all the same. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. Books are meant to be read and not to sit on shelves collecting dust."

"I know Italian, but I don't know this older form," I said, looking up at him.

He sat and smiled at me. "Not many do. I'd be more the happy to help you learn."

"I would like that."

"Here." He leaned forward and handed me two pills along with some water. "I know you are probably not in any pain right now. Let's keep it that way," he said as I took what he gave me. "If you want, we can start with your lessons."

I nodded and over the next three hours, we poured over nouns and verbs, starting with the basics and progressing quickly. I found that the sentence structure was the same. "I'm impressed," Carlisle remarked, settling back into the chair he was sitting in.

"Seems to me that she's learning faster than when you taught me," Edward said, walking into the rumpus room.

I looked over at him. He held a gift bag in one hand and a book in the other. Turning back to Carlisle, I went on. "And I take it there is nothing more you can teach me."

"That's correct. You learned in three hours what it took Edward three years to learn."

EPOV

I looked wide-eyed at Carlisle after hearing that. There was no way Bella could've learned a language that fast.

_You heard me right, Edward. It helped that she already knows the modern Italian._

"Carlisle," Bella started, pausing to yawn. "Would you please carry me upstairs? I need a nap."

"I'll carry you. I was going up anyway." I lifted Bella up into my arms, hearing her erratic heartbeat. Looking to Carlisle for guidance, he shrugged.

_There's no need to be concerned. It could be the meds or her exhaustion._

"Bella, you can rest your head against my shoulder." I silently lamented when she remained stiff in my arms as I walked up the stairs. Heading into her temporary room, I laid her on the bed.

"Leave it off," Bella said when I went to pull the blanket over her.

"I'll be in my room if you need anything." Starting to walk through the bathroom separating the two rooms, I turned back. "Oh, I rearranged my schedule and will be working here in Forks for the next three months."

With the steady up and down motion of her chest, I couldn't tell if she was already asleep or chose not to acknowledge what I said. I went back over and brushed my lips across her check. I would wait until the time was right to give her the gift.

Two weeks had passed and Bella was still acting a bit weird around me. Plus, I still hadn't given her the gift. I was surprised and pleased she hadn't woken from any nightmares since being brought here from the hospital.

We all left the house when Daniela came by to talk. We did this out of respect for Bella's privacy since she still wouldn't answer Alice's and, if I were honest, my questions about why she broke up with me.

I was sitting in the rumpus room answering emails, the following week, when Carlisle came back from the hospital with Bella. Her leg was healing nicely; the hard cast was removed today and she was fitted for a walking cast. I was glad he insisted that she stay with us for three more weeks. I was a little worried about her, and the fact that she started teaching next week didn't help.

"Carlisle, can I speak to you a moment?" I asked, getting up. I walked past him and Bella, going outside.

"What is it?" he asked, joining me on the porch.

"Have you noticed that Bella talks to everyone but me, and when I walk into the room she grows quiet?"

"We all have, and I asked it her about it today."

"And?"

"She's confused. She doesn't know how to act around you right now. Did something happen between the two of you when you left the hospital?"

"No, something happened before we left." I thought about the kiss again, hearing him ask if it was something he should know about. I didn't answer. He would understand it was between me and Bella. "I need to get her alone to see if I can get her to talk to me."

"We have to hunt tonight. You two will be alone."

"I don't think she'll talk to me here. I want to take her to the meadow." Carlisle was the only other person, besides Bella and Charlie, who knew about the meadow. I looked over at him.

"She'll not be able to walk all that way."

"I'll carry her."

"If she'll go, then I'm fine with it."

I went inside and found Bella in the music room. I froze in the doorway. She had a frame in her hand. "I have always liked this picture of the two of us, Edward," she said.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked.

"Just a guess," she said, shrugging as she put the frame back on the piano.

"Would you go somewhere with me tonight?" I asked from my spot in the doorway just as she said, "We really need to talk."

I started laughing when she did. "I'll get you a light jacket and we'll go somewhere."

"We can talk here."

_Edward,_ came Alice's thoughts before an image of the two of just sitting in the rumpus room not talking flashed in my mind. Another image quickly followed, this one of us actually talking and lying in the meadow, looking up at the night sky. _I'll bring down a jacket._

"I think you know that we won't talk if we stay here," I said, moving into the room and holding out my hand for her, hoping she would take it.

She walked right past me without a glance. "You're most likely right."

BPOV

As I walked into the rumpus room, Alice handed me my jacket before saying anything. "He just wants to talk, nothing more. Anything else that could happen would be your decision."

I smiled at her, knowing she had seen something and this was her way of telling me. I wanted to know, but at the same time didn't. "I'm not going to ask what you saw."

"Good, because I wasn't going to tell you. Just promise me you'll talk to him, or I'll lock you two in a room until you do talk."

I had a feeling she wasn't kidding. "I can't make such a promise."

"Alice," I heard Edward say. I could imagine the look he was giving her.

"Fine," she said and stomped off in a huff.

"Ready?" he asked really close to me.

I let out a sigh, not sure if the weirdness between us could be dissolved with a single conversation.

**A/N: Thanks to jennej and ****kitchmill**** for editing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed. **


	28. Confession in the Meadow

Chapter 28 – Confession in the Meadow EPOV

To say I was nervous about being alone with Bella would be the understatement of my entire existence. At least I told Carlisle—and Alice saw—where I was taking her. Should things get strained, Alice would tell Carlisle and he would come.

I opened the car door for Bella. She looked at me for a moment before getting in with a sigh. As we drove away from the house, she fiddled with the radio. Sighing again, she turned it off and looked out the side window. I wasn't sure if she was really seeing anything.

"Where did you have in mind?" she asked, still looking out the window.

"The meadow," I said, staring at the back of her head. That got her to look at me.

"I won't be able to manage the walk."

"I'll give you a piggyback ride," I said, glancing over at her with humor dancing in my eyes.

She turned her head back to look out the side window again as I continued driving to the trail, arriving a few minutes later. She opened the door before I even got out.

_I hope Alice is right about Bella and me talking here._

"Hop on," I said, kneeling in front of her. I could hear her hesitate before I felt her arms wrap tightly around me. I stood, looping my arms carefully around her legs, and began walking. "Hold on tight. And you might want to close your eyes," I said before picking up speed as I began to run.

I felt her arms tighten around me as I slowed back down to a walk with a smile on my face. "You can let go now, Bella."

"Give me a few seconds," I heard her say close to my ear. Slowly her arms relaxed and she was standing behind me once again. "Give me a little more warning next time, will you?"

"So, there will be a next time?" I teased, turning to look at her.

BPOV

"How am I supposed to get back to …" I started, looking at him as the late afternoon sun hit his face. He was shocking in the sunlight. I still wasn't used to it, though I had seen him many times in the past. He was literally sparkling, like thousands of tiny diamonds. I mentally shook myself after a few moments of silence.

"Sorry," I said, looking away while feeling a blush creeping up my face, "I forgot how beautiful you are in the sunlight."

I enjoyed being out in the sun, and it had been ages since I had been outside during the day. Edward helped me to sit on the ground and then sat down beside me. We were both silent. I bit my lip lightly, trying to think of something to say.

"Things have been really awkward between us lately," he said. I could feel his gaze on me.

"I don't know what to say," I replied, trying hard not to look at him. "You don't know how much I wish things were different." I shifted my gaze over to him before looking down, and I found myself touching his hand. I hadn't consciously made the decision to do so. I marveled for the thousandth time at the perfect texture—satin smooth, cool as stone. I captured his eyes with mine when I shifted my gaze again—a deep and warm butterscotch. He'd hunted recently. His quick smile turned up the corners of his flawless lips.

"I still don't scare you?" he asked playfully, but I could hear the real curiosity in his velvet voice.

"No more than you did in high school."

He smiled wider; his teeth flashed in the sun.

I crept closer, stretching out my whole hand now to trace the contours of his forearm with my fingertips. I saw my fingers trembling and knew it wouldn't escape his notice.

"Do you mind?" I asked when he closed his eyes.

"No," he answered without opening them. "You can't imagine how amazing it feels for you to run your hand up my arm again." He sighed.

I continued to lightly trail my right hand over the perfect muscles of his arm, following the faint pattern of the bluish veins inside the crease at his elbow. My eyes hadn't strayed from his face, and when he slowly opened his eyes again, he took my breath away. It was my turn to look away, but I didn't remove my hand. When I regained my composure, I trained my eyes on my hands. With my other hand, I reached to turn his hand over. Realizing what I wished, he flipped his palm up in one of those blinding fast, disconcerting movements of his. It startled me; my fingers froze above his hand for a brief second as I realized how much I missed that one simple movement.

"Sorry," he murmured.

I looked up in time to see his golden eyes. I was immediately lost in them before he closed them again.

"I haven't really been able to be myself with another, save my family, in years."

I lifted his hand, turning it this way and that as I watched, mesmerized like I was in high school, as the sun glittered on his palm. I held it closer to my face, trying to see the hidden secrets his skin held.

"Tell me what you're thinking," he whispered.

I looked over at him to see him watching me, his eyes suddenly intent.

"It's still so strange for me, not being able to read your thoughts."

"You know, the rest of us feel that way all the time."

"It's a hard life always hearing the thoughts of others. Please tell me."

"I _was_ wishing I could know what _you_ were thinking and feeling."

"Anything else?"

"And I was wishing I wasn't afraid of talking to you."

"I don't want you to be afraid." His voice was just a soft murmur.

I heard what he didn't say—that I didn't need to be afraid, that I could talk to him about anything, and he wouldn't judge me.

So quickly that I missed his movement, his face was only a few inches from mine. I should have flinched away from his unexpected closeness, but I was unable to move. His golden eyes hypnotized me.

"What are you so afraid to talk to me about?" he whispered intently.

But I couldn't answer. I smelled his cool breath in my face. The memory I had was not as wonderful as the real thing. His breath was sweet, delicious; the scent made my mouth water. Instinctively, unthinkingly, I leaned closer with my eyes closed. I inhaled.

"Bella," I heard him whisper before his intoxicating scent was gone.

"I'm… sorry… Edward," I whispered, patting the ground and inviting him to sit back down next to me. "Just give me a moment," I said once he relaxed beside me again.

I slowly counted to ten.

"I'm so very sorry," he said when I looked over at him. "I'm only human and when it comes to you. I can't help myself."

I laughed at his little human joke. "You said the same thing to me the second time you brought me here." I smiled at the memory.

"Are you going to answer my question?"

I took a deep breath and looked straight ahead for the longest time, lost in my thoughts and memories. Could I tell him what I had did? I took another deep breath and asked the one thing that would answer that question. "Why didn't you _ever _come after me?"

"I did. I thought you were heading back to the base after you left me standing there in Port Angeles. You weren't there, so I called Charlie and he told me he thought you were shopping with Alice and Rosalie. I rushed home to pack, knowing where you must have gone—Scotland. Alice stopped me, telling and showing me what would happen if I went rushing off after you. You would never come back. She told me I needed to give you time." He sounded sad and hurt as he answered me.

I had to tell him if I ever wanted to trust my own feelings for him again. I glanced over at him.

_Here goes everything_, I thought.

"I magically sent Alice those images. I did need time, but I thought you wouldn't listen to Alice or care what I wanted and come after me anyway."

Edward didn't saying anything for several minutes. "Why did you leave the way you did?"

"I wasn't ready for what you were ready for," I said. It was a half-truth.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he acknowledged slowly.

Now, I was confused. _Had he not asked me what I thought he did?_ "What you asked me after graduation," I reminded him. When he said nothing, I went on. "To marry you."

"I didn't—" He stopped and laughed, shaking his head.

_Why in the world was he laughing?_

"Bella, what else did I say while I held you that day?"

"Just 'will you marry me?'"

"I said a whole lot more than that."

I watched as he took something out of his pocket—_a ring box_.

"This was part of your graduation gift," he said, opening the box to reveal a sapphire stone set inside a Hercules knot.

I gasped when I saw it, reaching out a shaking hand to take it, but I drew my hand back as he went on.

"Before I even said those four little words, I told you I changed my mind about going to the University of Alaska and was going with you to Yale. I had even bought a house near campus for us. The ring was a promise. I knew how you felt about marriage, and that you weren't ready. I hoped, with time, your feelings would change. If that day came, I would ask you to marry me."

I felt tears trickling down my face and didn't care. I looked up at the sky and the sun slowly descending. Twinkling stars were just appearing. "I never got over you and I tried. No one compared to how I felt about you. The way I still feel about you." I reached out and touch his face. "I love you, Edward." I leaned forward and kissed him, letting him know in the kiss that things were going to change.

I felt his cool hand on the back of my neck as he kissed me back. "I love you, too, Bella," he said after breaking the kiss. He took the ring out and slipped it on my left hand. "No one but your dad has seen this ring. I don't even think Alice knows about it."

I raised my hand and examined the ring in the fading light. My thoughts were going a mile a minute. _What does this mean? What did he think? Am I Edward's girlfriend? _The prospect made me smile.

"Can I know what you're thinking?" Edward asked, turning my attention away from my thoughts.

"It's all so much to take in."

"What is?" He stroked my cheek.

I released a hard breath. "Being in the meadow, confessing what I'd done, this ring, us," I said in a confused rush. I prayed he didn't catch any of what I said.

"Say that again."

I shook my head. There was no way I was going to repeat it. "Can we stay a little longer—lie here and look at the night sky?"

"We can stay as long as you want, but I'm taking you out for dinner once we leave," he said, drawing me to his chest.

I woke sometime later in the car. "I have her pills, Carlisle, and we've just gotten to Seattle. I'll call you later. Okay, bye."

"Seattle? Why are we in Seattle?" I croaked out.

"A really late dinner," he supplied, glancing over at me. "Alice raided your closet and met us near the interstate with a nice outfit. We'll stop by my condo so you can change."

"Just stop and get something quick for me. We can go out tomorrow night before heading back to Forks. Does Alice suspect anything … about us?"

"Not a thing. Is that your doing?"

"Yes," I answered as we got off the highway. "How long was I out?"

I saw him look at the clock. "Close to three hours. We're almost to my condo. I'll call and have something delivered. You can pick a movie."

When we stopped at light, Edward leaned over the console to kiss me, and I melted just like butter on a hot roll.

**A/N: Thanks to HollettLA and Jennej for helping me editing this chapter.**

**There are still some "curve balls" coming, but it looks like Bella is finished fighting her feelings for Edward.**


	29. Telling Her Fears

Chapter 29 – Telling Her Fears

BPOV

We were near a terracotta and glass building. I recognized it— Cristalla—and swallowed hard when Edward pointed. It was one of Seattle's iconic high-rise condominium complexes.

"You live here," I said in awe, looking at the building when we stopped in front of it, waiting for the light to change so we could turn into the garage.

"Only when I need to stay in Seattle for an extended period of time," he said, giving my hand a slight squeeze. "I bought the whole top floor and Esme renovated it. You'll love it."

"I can't wait to see it."

He helped me out of the car. He gave me a kiss as he closed the door, swinging me up into his arms in the process.

"I can walk," I said, laughing. I rested my head on his shoulder when he didn't put me down or say anything. Letting out a small sigh, I realized how very content I was with him carrying me.

"Good evening, Mr. Cullen," I heard a male voice greet. "Who do you have with you?"

"Good evening, Justin. This is my _girlfriend_, Bella Swan," he said.

Girlfriend. The word made me tingle with joy. I had wondered how he interpreted me taking the ring. It was good to know.

"Bella, this is Justin, the evening concierge."

"Is this the famous Bella you have told me about?"

I felt Edward nod his head.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Ms. Swan," Justin said, placing a kiss on my extended hand.

"And it's a pleasure to meet you, too," I said.

"I've ordered dinner from the Metropolitan Grill. Please call me before you send the delivery up," Edward told Justin before walking away. He set me on my feet once we were in the elevator and pulled out his encoded key, sliding it in the reader. He drew me to slowly him, so that my back was against his chest, and wrapped his arms me. "Thank you for not correcting me," he whispered.

I smiled. "It's not hard when it is how I want you to introduce me," I admitted, looking over my shoulder at him.

He gave me a quick kiss before speaking again. "I'm really happy to hear you say that." He pecked my lips again before picking me back up. The doors opened a second later to reveal a darkened entryway. "I'll get the lights."

"Wait, Edward," I said.

He knew what I wanted and leaned down, kissing me. I drew him closer, not wanting him to pull away. His lips were not anxious, but enthusiastic as he deepened the kiss slightly—he seemed as thrilled as I was that we were back together. He continued to kiss me for several minutes, standing there in the entry. He seemed less guarded than in the past, his mouth cold and urgent on mine.

With a low chuckle, he pulled away from me. He flipped on the lights. "Welcome home," he said. His eyes were warm.

"That sounds nice," I said, breathless.

He set me gently on my feet and turned me to face the living room. Blacks, gold, and bronze colors filled the room. I walked around the living room, running my hand over the piano keys that sat in front of a large window overlooking the Seattle skyline. As I looked out the window, a picture hanging above the fireplace caught my eye. It couldn't be … I turned and looked at it. It was a picture of the two of us, but not a picture—a painting. It had been taken in a plaza in Greece. Edward was holding me close with one hand and cupping my face with the other. My hand was resting on his chest. Whoever painted it, made it look there were distant lights behind us as we kissed.

EPOV

I watched as Bella explored the living room, waiting in nervous anticipation for her to turn. Her face was enchanting when she saw the painting of us. I quietly walked to stand behind her and wrapped my arms around her. "Like it?" I asked.

"It's beautiful. Who painted it?"

"I did." I moved my hands slowly up and down her arms, causing her to shiver. "It is one of my favorites, but not my absolute favorite out of the three I have here," I whispered, brushing her hair to the side and kissing her cheek.

"I'd like to see the other two, if you don't mind," she said as my phone rang.

"Not at all. Explore the rest of the condo," I said before answering. I watched as she disappeared down the hall. I smiled as I hung up. I would leave her to discover the others herself.

A few minutes later, the delivery boy walked slightly off the elevator. I paid him, giving him a hefty tip. After placing Bella's dinner on the dining room table, I headed down the hall, finding Bella quietly sitting on the floor. My eyebrow rose in confusion. _Why was she sitting instead of looking around? Nothing can harm—_I quickened my pace, needing to reassure her that she was safe.

BPOV

I was glad Edward was willing to let me see the other paintings, but the thought of him missing my reaction weighed heavily on my shoulders as I walked down the hall. I couldn't deny him seeing my face, even though he didn't ask me to wait. Then there was my fear. I sat at the end of the hall well hidden in the shadowy darkness—the light from the main room barely reaching me.

A small smile tugged at my lips when he crossed the magical barrier I'd erected when I entered the hall. I was still jumpy after what had happened to me, and I refused talk to Daniela about it. I wouldn't be taken again. I felt safe with Edward, but this was an unknown place for me. Terror tightened its hold on me when I glanced at the doors lining the wall. That was another reason why I sat here instead of opening them. I knew I was visibly trembling and didn't care; I was tired of putting on a brave face. As long as someone was with me I was fine, but whenever I was alone I felt like I was breaking apart. It would be a few minutes before I would stop trembling.

Edward wasn't close enough yet to see me shaking. "Edward, will you hold me?" I asked, hearing the fear in my own voice.

Seconds later his arms were around me, hugging me to his chest. "You're shaking. Tell me what's wrong."

I knew I wanted—_no_, that wasn't right—I needed to talk to him about what happened a month ago. "I will once I stop shaking. Just hold me until then," I said, tightening my hold on him.

He lifted me as he switched positions with me and sat on the floor with me in his lap. He began humming an unfamiliar tune and, as he continued humming it, I slowly stopped shaking.

"Is that a new piano piece you are working on?"

"Yes. Do you like it?"

"It could use a little work, but it has the potential of being another great piece."

"Glad you think so. Are you hungry?"

EPOV

She shook her head and started rambling. "I hate being alone in the quiet of the night. I lie awake, afraid to close my eyes, and no matter how I visualize a small change of the nightmare, it remains the same. When I saw the closed doors, I freaked out, not knowing what or who would be on the other side. I'm so terrified that I'll be taken again and not live."

I rubbed circles on her back as she told me this. "You haven't told any of this to Daniela or Carlisle, have you?"

"No," she answered, "I don't want to remember, and yet I can't forget."

I hated to asked, but I needed to know. "You cast a spell at night to prevent us from finding out, don't you?"

"Yes," she answered simply, hiding her face against my chest.

"Bella," I said, a little disappointed that she didn't tell anyone. Slipping my hand under her chin, I made her look at me. "I wish you hadn't done that, but we both know that nothing can change it now." I paused, remembering a promise I made to her the one Christmas when I escorted her to Scotland. "I believe I promised some time ago to hold you while you slept. Would that help you?"

"I'm not going to hold you to a promise you made me in the past."

"I'm holding myself to it. Would it help you sleep if I held you during the night?" I could see how tired she was; the little nap she had hadn't helped.

"I don't know," she said, covering a yawn. "What about the movie?"

I stood with her in cradled in my arms. "What would you like to watch?" I asked, setting her down on the couch.

"Anything."

After putting the take-out box in the refrigerator, I popped in a movie she had loved in high school and sat, pulling her to my side. Before the previews were over, she was sound asleep.

I decided to call Carlisle and Daniela to fill them in on what I had learned tonight before heading to the bedroom.


	30. Finally a Restful Sleep

Chapter 30 – Finally a Restful Sleep EPOV

Carlisle and Daniela were not surprised by the information I shared. They figured Bella wasn't getting much sleep and were concerned about her health; that was something I hadn't considered, but was on the forefront of my mind soon after hearing Carlisle was keeping an eye on her.

Bella was sound asleep in my arms. My fingers skimmed down the side of her face in a long caress. She was so beautiful. She shivered at the light caress and turned her body, nestling into my chest. With a smile planted firmly on my face, I pulled the blanket tighter around her. It felt wonderful to have her in my arms, but I didn't want her to get sick.

As I held Bella, I tried to figure out how to ask her to accompany me to Jessica and Mike's wedding tomorrow afternoon. The whole town was invited, save Bella. I knew Jessica hated herself for not asking Charlie for an address so she could invite Bella. I would rectify that if Bella agreed to be my date.

Before lying down with her, I opened the garment bag Alice had given me when she dropped off Bella's pain pills. The outfit was beautiful, but very ordinary. Plain. Simple. I was sure the down-to-earth midnight-blue skirt and white blouse would look stunning on Bella, but not fit for an elegant wedding. I wasn't sure. Alice had told me that Bella's style hadn't changed one bit since high school, and this outfit proved it.

I shook my head. I'd seen her in more fashionable, designer dresses at high school dances. A plan was formulating on how I could talk Bella into letting me buy her something better. Hopefully she didn't argue like I feared she would.

My gazed shifted back to her face. She was smiling. I wondered what she was dreaming about.

BPOV

I felt safe sitting next to Edward and tried hard to keep my eyes open. I didn't want the night to end, but I was exhausted from lack of sleep. Slowly my eyes closed, and I began to dream, dreaming back to when a younger Edward and I were together, nothing standing in our way, back to when I was happy.

"_Edward Cullen is starting at you again," Jessica said, breaking through my abstraction with his name. "I wonder why he's sitting alone today."_

_My head snapped up. I followed her gaze to Edward, smiling crookedly, staring at me from an empty table across the cafeteria from where he usually sat. Once he'd caught my eye, he raised one hand and motioned with his index finger for me to join him. As I stared in disbelief, he winked._

"_Does he mean _you_?" Jessica asked with insulting bewilderment in her voice._

_No one knew about Edward and me being a couple yet, save his family. "He told me this morning he needs help with his biology homework," I mumbled for her benefit. "Um, I'd better go help him."_

_I could feel her shooting daggers at me as I walked away. I knew she thought that it was one thing for Edward and I to act all lovey-dovey when we performed in the Christmas Cantata last month but quite another for it to still be happening. She told me when I first met her she had a crush on Edward and she was hoping one day he would finally ask her out._

_When I reached his table, I stood behind the chair next to him, unsure if I should join him._

"_Why don't you sit with me today?" he asked, smiling._

_I sat down automatically, looking over my shoulder at Jessica. Her mouth was dropped open. I knew she couldn't believe what she was seeing. _'He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him,'_ she had told me._

_He seemed to be waiting for me to say something._

"_Do you really think this is a good idea?"_

"_Well …" He paused before continuing, "… I couldn't stand another minute seeing you sit with Jessica and the others. Nor could I listen to Mike's perverted thoughts about you." He leaned over and whispered, "And besides, my love, I should be able to sit next to my _girlfriend___during lunch."_

_I shivered with delight over what he had whispered. Turning my head slightly, I whispered. "And I want to be able to sit next to you, too. I'm just not ready for everyone to know about us."_

"_I know." He smiled again, and then he changed the subject. "I think your friends are angry with me for stealing you."_

"_They'll survive." I could still feel Jessica's dagger-like stare._

"_I may not give you back, though," he said with a wicked glint in his eyes as he leaned forward, daring me not to stop him._

_I gulped before pushing playfully at his shoulder. "I told them I was coming over here to help you with your biology homework."_

_He laughed. "You looked worried there for a moment, Bella. We're going at your pace, remember. And I don't need help with my homework."_

"_I know," I said with a slight smile. "It was just an excuse to come sit with you." I looked over to the table I usually sat at with Jessica and the others since starting Forks after Christmas. Everyone was staring and quickly looked away when I caught them. "We have to look like we are going over something," I said, looking back at Edward. He already had his biology book out and opened to last night's homework assignment._

_We both peered at the book he held up. "Good idea," I said as I placed my hand in his on the table and behind the book. He laced our fingers together, moving his thumb leisurely over mine. I bit my lip to keep from smiling. We just talked, nothing concerning biology at all. After a while, we fell into a comfortable silence._

_The silence lasted until I noticed that the cafeteria was almost empty._

_I jumped to my feet. "We're going to be late."_

"_I'm not going to class today," he said, closing the book._

"_Why not?"_

"_It's healthy to ditch class now and then." He smiled up at me. "Ditch with me, Bella."_

"_No, I'm going," I told him. Charlie would be mad if he found out I ditched, and I was far too big a coward to risk him finding out._

"_I'll see you later, then," he said with a sad smile on his face._

I smiled as the dream me walked away.

_Once the bell rung, Mr. Banner passed around three small cardboard boxes, "Okay, class, I want you all to take one piece from each box," he said as he produced a pair of rubber gloves from the pocket of his lab jacket and pulled them on. "The first should be an indicator card, the second a four-pronged applicator, and the third is a sterile micro-lancet." He held up a small piece of blue plastic and split it open. The barb was invisible from where I sat. My stomach flipped._

"_I'll be coming around with a dropper of water to prepare your card, so please don't start until I get to you." He began at Mike's table, carefully putting one drop of water in each of the four squares. "Then I want you to carefully prick your finger with the lancet." He grabbed Mike's hand and jabbed the spike into the tip of Mike's middle finger. Oh no. Clammy moisture broke out across my forehead._

"_Put a small drop of blood on each of the prongs." He demonstrated squeezing Mike's finger till the blood flowed. I swallowed convulsively, my stomach heaving._

"_And then apply it to the card," he finished, holding up the completed card. I closed my eyes, trying to hear through the ringing in my ears._

"_The Red Cross is having a blood drive in Port Angeles next weekend, so I thought you should all know your blood type. I have slips at my desk for those of you who are not eighteen yet as you will need a parent's permission to donate."_

_I lowered my head breathing slowly in and out through my mouth as he continued through the room. I barely heard the squeals, complaints, and giggles of my classmates as I tried to hold on to my consciousness._

"_Bella, are you all right?" Mr. Banner asked. His voice was close to my head and sounded alarmed._

"_I already know my blood type, Mr. Banner," I said in a weak voice. I was afraid to raise my head; even with closed eyes I felt the room spinning._

"_Are you feeling faint?"_

"_Yes, sir," I muttered, internally kicking myself for not ditching with Edward. I felt like I was dying._

"_Can someone take Bella to the nurse, please?" he called._

_I didn't have to open my eyes to know who volunteered. I knew it was Mike. I felt sicker knowing._

"_Can you walk?" Mr. Banner asked._

"_Yes," I whispered, just wanting to get out of here._

_Mike seemed a little too eager as he put his arm around my waist and pulled my arm over his shoulder. I wanted to cringe away from him, but I needed his help, so I leaned reluctantly against him on the way out of the classroom._

_When we were outside in the cool, crisp air, I stopped, needing to get away from Mike. The smell of his blood was not helping me._

"_Just let me sit for a minute, please," I begged._

_He helped me sit on the edge of the walk._

"_And whatever you do, keep your hand in your pocket," I warned. I was so dizzy. I slumped over on my side, putting my cheek against the freezing, damp cement. "Edward," I whispered in a slight panic. Why wasn't he already at my side? Had Alice not seen this happening? The cool sidewalk seemed to help a little._

"_Wow, you're green, Bella," Mike said nervously._

"_Bella," came Edward's voice in the distance. "What's wrong? Is she hurt?" Edward's voice was closer now, he sounded upset and concerned all at once._

_Mike sounded stressed when he answered. "I think she's fainted. I don't know what happened. She didn't ever stick her finger."_

_The smell of copper hit my nostrils again and I felt like hurling. Mike must have pulled out his finger to show Edward._

_"Put you hand back in your pocket!"_

"_Sorry!" Mike said._

"_Bella." Edward's voice was right beside me, relieved now. "Can you hear me?"_

"_No." My voice was a low groan. "Go away," I said for Mike's benefit._

_Edward chuckled._

"_I was taking her to the nurse," Mike explained in a defensive tone. "But she wouldn't go any farther."_

"_I'll take her," Edward said. I could hear the smile in his voice. "You can go back to class."_

"_No," Mike protested. "I'm supposed to do it."_

_Suddenly the sidewalk disappeared from beneath me. My eyes flew open in mock shock. I knew Edward had scooped me up in his arms, as easily as if I weighed ten pounds instead of a hundred and ten._

"_Put me down," I said weakly, batting at his chest. _Please, please let me not vomit on him._ He ignored Mike's protest and started walking away before I had even finished talking._

_"__You look awful," he told me, grinning._

"_Put me back on the sidewalk," I moaned. The rocking movement of his walk wasn't helping._

"_So you faint at the sight of blood?" he asked with a laugh._

_I didn't answer. I closed my eyes again and fought the nausea with all my strength, clamping my lips together._

"_And not even your own blood," he continued. "You should have ditched class with me."_

_I don't know how he opened the door while carrying me, but it was suddenly warm, so I knew we were inside._

"_Oh my!" I heard the nurse gasp._

"_She fainted in biology."_

_The nurse said she would get some ice for my forehead as I was laid on a cot._

"_You're right."_

"_I usually am—but about what in particular this time?"_

"_Ditching _is___healthy."_

"_You scared me for a minute there," he admitted after a pause. "When I heard the panic in your voice, I thought something terrible had happened to you. And then when I saw Newton leaning over you, I thought he was about to drag your dead body off to bury in the woods."_

"_Ha ha." I still had my eyes closed, but I was feeling more normal every minute._

"_Honestly—I've never seen corpses with better color. I was concerned I'd have to kill Mike."_

_I opened my eyes and he was smiling down at me. "Just kiss me before the nurse comes back or someone else is brought in."_

"_You're not going to you next class and neither am I. I'm going to take you back to the house. I'll put your keys in your truck and Alice will drive it back."_

"_Do I look that bad?"_

"_You're looking a little better," he said as the nurse came back in._

"_You can go back to class," she told him._

"_I was told to stay with her. Can you excuse both of us from our last class? I'll drive her back to the base."_

"_Certainly," she said._

"_You're going to have to tell me how you do that one day."_

I snuggled closer to Edward as I woke the next morning, glad he was still holding me. His arm was around me and my back to him. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too." I could hear the smile in his voice. "How did you sleep?"

"Better than I have in two weeks. Thanks for holding me."

"Anytime, love. Would you mind being my date for a wedding?"

"Whose?" I asked.

"Jessica and Mike's. Jessica wanted to invite you but didn't have an address."

I looked over my shoulder at him just to tease him.

"The whole town will be there," he added.

I hesitated a few moments just to torment him a little longer. I knew he was afraid I that I didn't want anyone to know we were back together. "Edward," I started, biting my lip while turning in his arms.

"As friends," he said, cutting me off.

"Oh, that won't work. I won't go as anything less than your _girlfriend_," I said, giving him a peck on the lips.

The smile that appeared on his face was priceless. "It's a black tie affair, and the dress Alice found in your closet is a little too plain. Let me buy you something."

_Well, that didn't take long_, I thought. Edward knew my aversion to him buying me things. I couldn't help it and started laughing while shaking my head no. "I have several new dresses. You can help me pick one out. Alice has no idea about the secret to my closet." I looked at him and saw his sad expression. "Let's pick out the dress before we leave Seattle and you can buy whatever you want to go with it."

"How can we pick out a dress here?" he asked, scratching his head.

EPOV

I was confused. I could pick out the dress and buy something to go with it. This was a bit strange; I decided not to question Bella and went with it.

"You have a computer, right?"

"Yes." There was a hint of skepticism in my answer. Where was she going with this?

"Then there's no problem," she said, escaping my embrace and getting out of bed. "Just let me …" she stopped, her mouth hanging open, looking at the painting hanging opposite the bed. It was just a close up of her face.

"It's my favorite," I said, getting up from the bed before wrapping my arms around her. "The bathroom is through that door." I motioned to the door next to the painting. "You should find everything you need. I'll go order you some breakfast."

She turned, throwing her arms around my neck and kissed me. Tears were slowly making their way down her face when I pulled back.

"You never stopped waiting for me to return, did you?"

"No," I answered, kissing her forehead. "I knew you would, even if Alice hadn't seen it. Now, go shower."

"I'll need something to wear."

"Alice packed jean shorts and a t-shirt for you."

"Sweatshirt?"

"I have one you can wear, if you really need one. I'll put it on the bed." I went to the closet as she walked into the bathroom. There was only one I wanted to see her in, and I pulled out my Yale Bulldog's Football sweatshirt. I planned to tell him on the drive back to Forks that I did attend Yale.

BPOV

I walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around me. The bed was made and an overnight bag was on top of the bed, along with a folded blue sweatshirt.

I quickly dressed in what Alice packed for me. Luckily, it was all modest, telling me she hadn't figured out the closet's secret. I unfolded the sweatshirt and gasped when I turned it over. Wanting an explanation, I slung it over my arm instead of putting it on.

"Edward," I said, walking in my socked feet into the living room and holding up the sweatshirt. "What's this?"

"My sweatshirt," came his response from the kitchen.

"Care to explain?"

"I went to Yale," he said. "I was going to tell you after I gave you the promise ring."

I hung my head, feeling guilty once again. "I'm sorry you didn't get the chance."

I felt his hand on my chin before I was looking in his eyes. "Don't apologize," he said, kissing me. "Please, wear it."

I smiled up at him before slipping it over my head. "I had planned on it. I just thought you bought it since I told you I selected Yale." I still felt guilty. "Let's pick out the dress," I said, sitting down at the plate he placed on the island.

"After you eat," he said, putting a glass of orange juice in front of me.

Twenty minutes later, we were in his home office. "So you don't become speechless, I will show you the last painting," he said, turning me.

"Wow," I said, looking at the painting of us. I didn't recognize it from any pictures of the two of us. He was looking down at me and me up at him. It seemed as if we were discussing something, "I don't know what to say, Edward. They are all so good."

"So, how are we going to pick out the dress?" he asked as I sat down at the computer.

I typed a web address into the browser. After logging in and answering twenty security questions, I pushed away from the mahogany desk, motioning to the screen. "My closet," I said. "I have the dresses up."

It didn't take Edward long to pick out a black Patsy Duchess Satin Bandeau Dress. "I don't think this dress will overshadow Jessica. Do you have any of your jewelry in this database?" he asked, looking up to find me perusing his book and music collection.

"The drop-down in the upper left will navigate you through what is in the database," I said, coming to stand beside him.

"Interesting system," he said. "How will you find the dress?" He looked up and over at me.

I just smiled at him. That was one secret I wasn't going to tell.

A few minutes later, he announced we were going to Tiffany's.

**A/N: Thanks to ****darcysmom and jennej for their help in editing this chapter. I've begun editing the next chapter.**


	31. A Black Tie Affair

Chapter 31 – A Black Tie Affair BPOV

Edward had to drag me into Tiffany's; I absolutely had not wanted to go into said jewelry store. The fact that I was allowing him to buy me something didn't set well with me. I hated him expressing his love for me through material items. I would much rather cuddle while watching a movie. It was silly for me to think such things; he would do what he wished anyway. I didn't really know why I felt this way other than I could never give him an adequate gift in return.

Standing back, I watched him as he scrutinized one display case after another. It didn't take him long to determine they didn't have what he was looking for. We went to three other jewelry stores. I perused each store while he shopped. It was in the last store he found what he was searching for—a necklace and earrings. He wouldn't even let me see what he bought.

"I don't want to hear it," he said as he pulled out his credit card.

I couldn't believe the price—over two thousand dollars—but kept my mouth shut. I had said he could buy whatever he wanted to go with the dress.

We were silent on the way back to Forks, just listening to the radio. He held my hand, occasionally rubbing circles over my palm. I felt more nervous being with alone him than I had in the meadow and was glad for the silence.

I couldn't help but look at the driveway as we drove passed the Cullen property. I wished we were going there instead of my house to get ready. I closed my eyes, suddenly afraid.

"What's the code, Bella?" Edward asked.

I opened my eyes to find that we were at the front gate of my driveway. I waved my hand, magically entering the code, and the gate opened. Not even Emmett could get me to tell him; instead I had given him the opener. "I won't give you the code, Edward," I said, and he just sat there with his eyebrows knit together. "We can set up your own private code, though."

"I already have a code, Bella," he said, leaning over the center console and kissing me. "It is good to know you won't give even me your gate code." He kissed me again before driving through the open gate.

Some of my fear vanished at the touch of his lips, reminding me that I was safe. Edward would do everything in his power to keep me for getting hurt.

Edward parked in front of the house and quickly came around the car, helping me out. Following me up the steps to the front porch, he waited patiently as I unlocked and opened the door and allowed him to enter ahead of me. I waited a moment outside for him to make sure there was no one inside who would harm me before walking in and closing the door. I had told him on the drive to the mall that I was frightened of going home, my home. Edward told me there was nothing for me to worry about as long as he and his family were with me.

I slowly ascended the stairs and went in my bedroom. I stiffened when I looked at the bed; something was off about the room. I turned quickly to find Edward standing behind me.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, caressing my face with the back of his right hand.

"I don't know," I answered, motioning inside the room. "Something feels off."

Edward took my hand and walked into the room with me. "Close your eyes," he said, "and picture what is in front of you as you last saw it."

I nodded when I had the image in my mind.

"Now, open your eyes. What changed?"

"The photo album has been moved." I was shaking. Had someone been in my bedroom other than Alice and Edward?

"I flipped through it," he whispered in my ear and I immediately relaxed. "No one has been in this room other than Alice and me."

"I trust you," I said, walking toward the closet after he released me. The pictures still laid where I had placed them, but I didn't want to decide where I would hang them. I went to the back wall and put my hand on the hidden sensor. A panel started sliding open to reveal a much larger closet.

"What are you doing? Whoa," Edward said, walking into the closet right after me. The panel was still opening.

I turned and smiled at him. "If only Alice knew. The front part of the closet is my everyday clothes—what's behind is for special occasions." I laughed, holding my hand out to him. He took it. "There are only two tops in here that are not for special occasions," I said, walking to where my tops hung. I pulled out the garment bag containing his baseball jersey and the black t-shirt with his number and last name on it. "Besides the anklet, I kept these." I handed him the garment bag. "I couldn't bring myself to get rid of them."

I watched as he unzipped the bag and look at what was inside. A wide crooked smile crossed his face before he looked back up at me. "If the wedding wasn't a formal event, I would tell you to forget the dress and wear the jersey."

Bubbling laughter erupted from me. "Perhaps a thunderstorm is in the forecast," I said conspiratorially. Edward was back in my life and knew part of the reason why I left; he wouldn't be so easy to leave again. If I left, he would ignore everyone and come after me. I didn't plan on leaving. He was integrated into my life for good.

"I'll check with Alice," he said, leaving the closet with the garment bag.

Another ring of laughter left me as I went over to the dress, pulling out the black Patsy Duchess Satin Bandeau Edward had picked out. Going over to my shoes, I sighed, knowing I would not be able to wear the black Gianmarco Lorenzi tulle high-heeled sandals Ian had intended for the dress. I picked up the alternative black flat pom-pom ballet sandal that also went with the dress. I also grabbed my makeup bag, black sheer thigh-highs, a black brocade corset, a silk pair of boy-shorts, and a black Valentino Garavani bow clutch. Edward had taken care of the jewelry, though I wished I knew what exactly I'd be wearing.

I walked out of the back closet and closed the panel. I could hear Edward talking faster and louder than normal with Alice. I hope he didn't tell her without me. I walked right past him and into my bathroom, closing the door behind me. He knocked on the door a minute after I started getting ready.

"Emmett has brought by my tuxedo. He's in the bedroom. I'm just going into another room to change."

"Thanks for letting me know," I said. I wondered why Edward decided not to change in my bedroom—had I done something to make him uncomfortable? When I heard the bedroom door close, I waited a moment for the _silence spell—_to keep Edward and whoever else was in the house from hearing any conversation I might have with Emmett—I recited to take effect.

"Emmett," I called, opening the bathroom door slightly. "I need help. Alice or Rosalie wouldn't happen to be here, would they?"

"No. Esme came with me. She's downstairs. I'll ask her to come up."

"Thank you," I said before hearing the door open again. I knew the spell wouldn't break with him leaving the room; I had to remove it.

"Bella." Esme's voice came from the other side of the door not even a minute later. "May I come in?"

"Of course," I said, moving back from the door. I slipped back on Edward's sweatshirt, knowing Esme wouldn't read anything into me wearing it like Alice or Rosalie would have. I gave her a smile as I sat at the dressing table chair to put on one thigh-high. "Let me just get this on and then, if you don't mind, could you help me into the corset?"

"Certainly," she said, leaning against the counter. "Edward tells me you slept well last night."

I nodded, feeling a slight blush creep over my face at the reason why I actually slept. "How long have you known I wasn't getting a restful night's sleep?"

"When Edward carried you down the second day. You looked horrible. I was going to say something last night, but when Edward called and told us you fell asleep on the way back from wherever he took you, I was glad. You needed sleep. I was concerned when he said he was taken you to Seattle for the rest of the evening, though."

"It was good to get away from where everything had happened. What else did he tell you?" I asked, probing.

She smiled at me. "Nothing more than you looked a whole lot better than you did yesterday morning. Why—did something happen between the two of you?"

"No," I said, hoping my face didn't reveal anything. "He just asked if I would accompany him tonight."

I stood up and took off the sweatshirt. After slipping into the corset, I turned so Esme could tighten the lacing. A moment later, she was done. "Is it too tight?"

"No. It's just right." I slipped on the dress and pulled up the zipper. I watched Esme through the mirror as I performed a little magic on my hair, causing it to curl loosely. One curl stubbornly caressed my face. "Edward didn't tell me what time the ceremony starts."

"It starts in an hour," Esme said. "I have my dress in your room."

"Why don't you go put it on while I finish up in here? Just leave the door open."

EPOV

When Esme walked out of the bathroom, I whispered for her and Emmett to go ahead and head over to the church. As she walked out of the room with her gown, I walked into the bathroom, appearing behind Bella in the mirror as she applied her lipstick.

"You look beautiful, but something's not right," I said, pulling out one of the jewelry boxes from my pocket. "I'll switch necklaces for you."

She didn't argue about wanting to keep on the necklace she wore. I brushed her hair aside, grazing the side of her neck with my fingertips. I heard her sigh as she closed her eyes.

I let out a low chuckled near her ear. "I see my light touch still causes you to get weak kneed," I whispered as I took off the necklace I'd given her in the hospital, replacing it a moment later with another.

She opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. The necklace she was now wearing matched the ring I gave her last night. "Edward," she quietly cried, turning to face me.

I said nothing as I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her. "Not a word, Bella," I said, pulling out another jewelry box and opened it to reveal sapphire earrings. She refused to take the box. "Please, Bella."

I was glad when she took the earrings and put them on.

"Thank you," I said, kissing her once again.

She laughed before grabbing a tissue from the dressing table and handed it to me. "You don't want anyone to tease you or find out this way," she said, motioning to the mirror.

I laughed and wiped the lipstick off my lips. "No, I wouldn't want either. Shall we?" I asked, looking over at her and offering her my arm once we were in the hallway. She slipped her hand into the crook of my arm and continued to the stairs. Once downstairs, I opened the door to reveal my Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. "I thought we would arrive in style."

Once I was in the driver's seat, she asked, "You don't think this car will take away from Jessica and Mike's day?"

"Not at all. They'll be leaving in a limo for the lodge."

Her responding laugh was music to my ears. "Limos are so overrated. Only those who saw them leave will know. For those who didn't get invited, they will only wonder what famous star is driving through little old Forks." She paused and looked over at me for a moment. "When I eventually get married, I want to leave in a horse-drawn carriage. White furs blanketed over my lap, if it's winter."

I smiled as we left her property, filing away that piece of information. I knew the rest of the family was just now leaving and I was going slower than my normal speed to ensure they arrived ahead of Bella and me. I wasn't going to announce anything about our elevated relationship. Emmett would have cornered me if I hadn't left to switch cars. I also knew Esme was suspicious, but she wouldn't ask. I'd learned ages ago to respect the private thoughts of others, but being able to read minds came in handy at times.

Like on the drive back from Seattle, I held Bella's hand. "You're not speeding like you normally do. Why?"

"You were always observant."

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing—everyone knows you're my _date_, but nothing more. It's more your safety that I'm worried about. Emmett and Jasper are going to check everything out."

"Thank you."

We arrived two minutes after the rest of the family. _No sign of any danger,_ came Jasper's thoughts as I got out of the car and walked around to help Bella out. "We're a half hour early but Jasper, Emmett, and I are the ushers."

"Oh," was all she said, looking a little disappointed. I wanted to kiss the look off her face.

"Don't you worrt—I will be sitting next to you by the time the ceremony starts." She took my arm again. I walked with her into the church, taking her to sit on the other side of Charlie.

"Wow, Bells, you look beautiful," Charlie said as I walked away.

BPOV

"Thanks, Dad. You don't look half bad in your dress uniform."

"It was the nicest outfit I have here. Not a lot of reason to dress up."

I smiled at them as Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie sat down behind us.

"What happened in Seattle?" Alice whispered loud enough for my dad to hear.

"When were you in Seattle, Bells?"

"Last night. And nothing happened, Alice. Edward and I just talked. I fell asleep during the movie we were watching."

"Forgive me, Bella, if I don't fully believe you. The dress and jewelry look _too_ new."

"This dress was in my closet. Ask Edward—he saw me get it out before Esme and Emmett arrived. As for the jewelry, it's on loan from Edward."

I caught Edward's eye from over her shoulder. He looked sad for a moment. I tried to convey with my eyes that I'd explain later, but he turned away, greeting another wedding guest.

"I still don't believe you."

I turned to Dad for help. H winked at me before looking at Alice. "Alice, you must not know about the closet's secret closet."

"There's a closet inside your closet."

"Yes. I promise to show you the rest of my closet. I think you'll be impressed."

My phone vibrated in my clutch, and I pulled it out from it.

"Wait, is that a Valentino?" Rosalie asked.

I nodded, not looking up as I opened the message. _What does Alice suspect?_

_I don't know. Can't you get anything from her thoughts?_ I sent the message and put my phone away.

"Who was the text from?" Dad asked.

"Ian," I lied. "He wanted to know what I thought of the sketches he sent me a few days ago. I hadn't gotten back to him."

My phone vibrated again. Alice snatched up my clutch and took it out. I was glad I locked it before I put it back. I guess she didn't believe my lie, as my dad had.

"Here," she said, handing to me. "All I can see is that it's Ian."

I stood and walked away, unlocking my phone as I went. _Bella, Edward called me and asked me to text you. Not sure why. But he says Alice is singing. Does that make sense to you? Ian_

I sent a quick thank you and answer to Ian and another message to Edward. _Good idea.__The _nosypixie_ snatched my phone. I guess you heard me tell Charlie that your message was from Ian. We're going to have to tell them soon. Love you._

I turned to see Alice, standing next to me and peering at the phone in my hand. "'_Love you_?' Who are you texting, Bella?" She looked hurt. Both Edward and I knew she wanted us to get back together.

"Alice," I started. She walked off back to her seat before I could say another word.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Edward gazing at me with a raised brow. I shrugged and went to sit back down. I tried to meet Alice's eye, but every time I did she would look away.

Five minutes later, Edward sat down next to me. I looked over my shoulder and Alice and Rosalie were both gone. "They left, but said they would be at the reception," Jasper leaned up and whispered in my ear. "What happened between you and Alice?"

"I wish I knew," I whispered back.

The music had begun, and I stood with the rest of the guests. Jessica looked amazing. I slipped my hand under Edward's as we sat back down. The ceremony was sweet and short. They looked so happy.

When the ceremony was over, I waited outside with Dad while pictures were taken. "I can take you to where the reception is being held."

I had already put a bubble around the two of us so the Cullens wouldn't hear me when I told Dad. "Will you take a walk around the church with me? There's something I want to tell you."

We started walking. Carlisle gave me a wary look but didn't say anything. I knew he was afraid I would reinjure my leg, but it felt fine.

"What's on your mind, Bells?"

"Alice saw what I texted someone. Obviously she didn't see the number."

"Who?"

"I was texting Edward. I wrote '_Love you_' in the message and she thought—well, I don't know what she thought."

"Do you love him?"

We both stopped after rounding the back of the church. "Yes, I do. I've never stopped," I said with a smile on my face. "Before he took me up to his condo, he introduced me to the evening concierge as his _girlfriend_. I didn't correct him."

"Are you saying that you two are back together?"

I bit my lip and nodded before looking at the ground.

"Isabella, look at me," he said. He waited until I looked up at his smiling face. "I couldn't fathom what made you run. What you were so scared of. Now, well, I couldn't be happier that you are back where you belong, where you are happy."

"But Alice—" I started and he put a finger to my lips.

"She will understand when you two share. You both need time to get to know each other again before you tell anyone."

I couldn't say anything else. There was a shifting of energy around me, alerting me that Edward was nearing. I turned and, sure enough, he was standing behind me. I smiled at him as Dad walked back the way we had come.

"You let Charlie know," he said.

"Yes," I said, taking his hand, "I wanted to. And I meant what I said in the last text. We need to tell your family soon."

"Is tonight too soon?" he asked, caressing my face.

"No, it sounds like a great idea."

"We better be going or we'll get to the hall after Jessica and Mike."

We arrived at the Elks Lodge three minutes before Jessica and Mike. I looked around for Alice, hoping to explain somehow, but she was nowhere to be found.

The reception was pretty boring, very typical of a small town. Streamers, cheesy paper bells and flowers dotted the tables, and white Christmas lights were strung haphazardly from the rafters. The DJ wasn't even that good. We had a better DJ at our senior prom.

"Do you want to dance, Bella?" Edward asked me after all the special dances were over.

"Why not," I said, taking his hand. He led me out on the dance floor where other couples had joined Jessica and Mike. Jessica smiled at Edward and me as we danced. "When can we leave?"

He smiled, gazing into my eyes. "Right after the bouquet and garter toss."

Soon after the song ended, the DJ asked all the single ladies to come forward. There were not too many. My voice came through the speakers as _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun _played. Jessica pranced around us, dancing a couple of times before standing with her back to us and tossing the bouquet over her shoulder. It landed right in my hand. I looked down at it in surprise. I hadn't even reached out for it like the others. The DJ called the single guys over as Angela took a picture of Jessica and me.

Soon after the garter toss, and a dumbfounded Edward had his picture taken with Mike. Then Angela took one of the both of us with Jessica and Mike, and Jessica insisted on a picture of the two of us together.

We congratulated them both, and when they turned to cut the cake, we snuck out.

"I didn't even—" Edward started before shaking his head as he helped me into the car.

"—reach for it," I completed for him when he got in.

"Exactly." He looked over at me a moment.

We were silent as he drove back to the house.

**A/N: Thanks to jennej for editing this chapter for me.**

**I wonder how Alice is going to react when she learns the truth.**

**Until next time.**


	32. From Awkward to Danger

Chapter 32 – From Awkward to Danger EPOV

For once, I was glad the palms of my hands didn't get moist; I was, however, nervous and that was an oddity for me. I just didn't know how things were going to play out tonight when Bella and I shared our good news. The fact that I was guarding my thoughts and couldn't ask Alice didn't help my nerves.

Knowing no one was home yet, I pulled into the driveway. Was it selfish that I was glad? Despite agreeing to tell everyone, I wasn't quite ready. I wanted to spend more time with Bella before all hell broke loose at our announcement. If that was selfish, then so be it. Alice was sure to be ecstatic and would steal Bella away to get all the details, and Rose would tag along wanting to know, too.

I looked over at Bella and smiled at her. She looked just as nervous as I felt. I parked the car and as I got out, I noticed a note on the garage door. I grab it before helping Bella out.

"What does it say?" Bella asked.

"_Be back late tonight. Tell Bella not to wait up. Alice,_" I read.

"She must not want to talk to me after the text I sent you." Bella continued into the house.

So that was what had Alice all bent out of shape—a text message.

I noticed the large, white box before Bella did. I picked it up and saw it was addressed to both of us. Charlie must have had someone bring it to the house after I had whisked her away to the meadow last night.

"What do you suppose it is?" I asked her as I handed it to her to open, weighing it as I did so. It was fairly not all that heavy.

"It's from Ian," she said, ripping the tape off the box. Her eyes got large, like they always did when she opened a package from Ian, before a smile crossed her face. She held up a magazine with us on its cover. "There are several copies of it." She handed me one as she got out another and flipped through it quickly before putting it aside and pulling out the other copies. "There's more than the magazines." She pulled out two CDs and two photo books.

"These pictures are really good," I said, looking over at her as a guilty expression washed over her features. "What's wrong?"

"I was supposed to send you copies of what Ian sent me. The pictures by my bed," she said, hanging her head. "I couldn't."

I raised her head so I could look her in the eye. "I understand. I kept pictures from your graduation that I should have sent you. I just couldn't, either."

We both laughed.

"What a pair we are," she said, looking at me before heading to the back stairs. "I'm going to need help getting out of my—" She stopped and looked embarrassed.

I swallowed the sudden lump that formed in my throat. Swallowing again, I asked, "Help getting out of what?"

"A corset." The blushed deepened on her cheeks. "All you need to do is untie and loosen the lacing."

She continued up the stairs and into the room she'd been staying in as I followed her inside. Oh how I wished one of the girls was there.

"This is embarrassing," she said. "Could you close your eyes?"

I closed my eyes and heard her unzip the dress.

"Give me your hand. I'll guide you."

She placed one hand on her lower back. "Slowly move it up and you should find the tie."

I easily found the lacing, and with my hands shaking, I gently pulled before loosening the rest of the lacings. My hands dropped back to my side when I finished.  
"Thank you," she said, kissing my cheek.

I heard when the door to the bathroom closed and opened my eyes. Neither the dress nor the corset were anywhere to be seen. I sat on the bed and waited.

BPOV

As soon I entered the bathroom, I recited a quick spell to prevent Edward from momentarily hearing me. I burst out laughing at the awkward situation I had just left. Slipping into my pajamas and robe, I turned towards the sink so I could wash my face. That's when I saw it—a bloody swan's head. I froze, unable to scream or move.

I heard a phone ring somewhere in the distance, but I couldn't tear my eyes away. I could feel tears streaming down my face as the bathroom door crashed open. Strong hands turned me and wrapped around me as my knees gave out. I collapsed to the floor.

"Why?" I croaked out. "Why is this happening to me?"

"Get her out of here, Edward," Emmett's calm voice suddenly came. "Take her to the cottage. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie should already be there."

"Bella, can you wrap your arms around my neck?"

Slowly, I did as Edward asked, tightening my hold as he picked me up. I closed my eyes in hopes of erasing the image of the swan's head. I was shaking. I didn't know how Edward managed to carry me out of the room.

APOV

I wasn't really mad at Bella. I was just sad that she didn't trust me enough to tell me who she was texting. I wanted her to be happy and knew Edward wanted the same thing.

"What happened between you and Bella?" my sweet Jasper asked.

"I don't know. We used to be able to talk about anything and now she seems to be keeping secrets from me."

"She just needs time, love. I'm sure you two will become close again."

"I know…" I started only to be cut off by vision. "Bella!" Her name fell from my lips in a whispered panic. She was in danger.

Ignoring Jasper's concerned and questioning look, I pulled out my phone. "Edward, where's Bella?"

"Changing in the bathroom," my brother responded. "Did you see something?"

It was clear that some magic was at play and Edward hadn't shared in what I saw. "It wasn't totally clear, Edward, but I believe Bella is still in danger."

I didn't get a response but heard the bathroom door crash open.

"Emmett's on his way. You, Esme, and Rosalie go to the cottage," I told Jasper and Edward. "I'll tell Carlisle and Charlie, sending them where they're needed most."

A few moments later, I was racing through the dark streets to get to the cottage.

EPOV

There was no force that would be able to stop me—magical or not. I crashed through the bathroom door, swung Bella up into my arms, and rushed out of the house. I'd barely heard Alice tell me to head to the cottage, knowing she would see the decision as I made it. Speed was my friend, but I slowed nonetheless, surveying for any danger. I was a predator, but whoever was tormenting Bella was more of a threat than I could ever be.

Alice met me at the door with a questioning look.

_What happened?_ she asked me through my mental pathway.

I shook my head, looking down at Bella and hoping Alice would get the message as I pushed on through the small cottage into the larger of two bedrooms. I laid Bella down.

Esme gave me a concerned yet knowing look; she knew I was reluctant to leave Bella.

I leaned over and kissed Bella's forehead. "I love you," I whispered before walking out of the bedroom and into the living room, where the whole family, minus Emmett and Esme, were waiting. I ran a hand through my hair before speaking. "I don't know," I said, answering Alice's question from earlier. "I wish I did, though. What happened between the two of you?" I was angry, turning to Alice.

She shrugged and said nothing.

"Alice," I said, more anger showing in my voice. "What happened?" I wasn't about to reveal that I knew what it was about.

"I just wanted to know who she was saying she loved in a text message."

I drew out my cell phone and found the last message Bella had sent me. Even though I didn't want to tell anyone this way, I was on the verge of throwing my phone to Alice when Bella's scream had me running.

I was in the room in moments. Esme was on the bed rubbing her back. "I-I-I… can't take… it anymore," I heard Bella say. "I-I-I thought it was over."

Spinning around, I flew from the room again. I didn't want Bella to see me throw my fist into the nearest wall, and I was very close to do just so.

"Go, Edward," Jasper said, picking me up and throwing me out of the cottage. "Leave before you explode. We'll take care of her." He slammed the door in my face when I swung around to face him.

I tore off at a run and ended up back at the house. I slowed to a walk, trying to regain control before I did something I would regret, like trying to track down the person who was doing this to Bella. She didn't deserve to be tortured.

Emmett walked out with Charlie as I arrived.

"She's not safe here," I overheard Charlie tell Emmett. "I know her stubbornness. She won't leave, not with her new job starting in a few days."

"I'll talk to her," I said, barely keeping my anger in check, making my presence known. "I can take some time off and go anywhere she wants to go. I'm sure that the school will understand. Jasper subs from time to time and is fluent in Spanish."

"How about Latin? Can he fill in for that subject too?" Charlie asked.

"I'm sure he can." I changed the subject. "What did you find, Emmett?"

"A swan's head in the sink, nothing else."

"There was no message." I had the urge to punch a wall again.

"Hit me if you need to," Emmett offered.

I just looked at him.

"I'm serious," he said. "I know that look, and trust me, I feel like hitting something, too."

I just glared at him before bursting out laughing. He always knew how to calm me the fuck down. "Okay, so maybe hitting something wouldn't help matters at all or make me feel better."

Emmett's phone rang at that moment. "He's right here. Okay. Sure thing. We'll meet you there."

"What's up, Emmett?"

His mind was suddenly filled with nonsense, and I couldn't make out what was being said on the other end.

"Carlisle is on the way to the hospital with Bella," he said before grabbing me. "I'll drive."

I relented. I pulled out my phone and dialed Alice as both Charlie and I climbed into Emmett's jeep. "Alice," was all I had to say as I put the call on speaker.

"She is pretty bad, Edward. She is having difficulty breathing, and nobody can calm her down."

"She's asthmatic," Charlie said. "She should have an inhaler with her."

"Rosalie," I heard Esme ask.

"There's nothing in her pockets," Rosalie said before Alice hung up.

"I shouldn't have left," I said, slamming my hand on the back of Emmett's headrest.

"Ouch, bro," feigned Emmett. "Don't hurt the jeep—she's delicate."

If it was a double entendre, it flew right over my head. The only thing, or rather person, I could think of was Bella. I stood and jumped out of the jeep as soon as we pulled into lot of the emergency room.

Jasper met me at the door, hands up and ready to restrain me if needed. "Whoa, you can't go back there," he said, sending calming waves at me.

Charlie rushed passed me giving me a quick look. _I'll let you know, Edward._

I paced outside trying to calm down. After an hour, I was finally calm enough and went inside.

Charlie was nowhere in sight. "Alice," I whispered.

She shook her head. _Sorry._

I sat heavily next to Esme and put my head in my hands. I flinched when I felt a hand come to rest on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Charlie take a seat beside me.

"She's being admitted for observation. The attack was severe, but she's doing better now. She's wants to see you, Edward."

Alice gave me a questioning look, but I was in no mood to deal with her right now. I got up and followed Charlie back.

"Edward," Bella's rasping voice greeted me when Charlie motioned for me to go in. She stretched out her hand for me to take.

I took it, sitting down next to her. She looked bad. "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged. "I can't—" She shook her head, looking lost and scared all at once.

I stood, feeling the same way, and put down one bed rail. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, I pulled her into my arms. I knew exactly what she wanted to say. "Please, let me take you away for a while. We could go to anywhere you want. Jasper is certified as a substitute teacher and can even teach your classes for a couple of weeks."

She nodded her agreement. "Carlisle and my dad think it would be good for me, too." She paused and took a shaky breathe. "You think Jasper would."

I smiled against her hair. "All you have to do is ask."

"Sorry to interrupt," the nurse said, coming in with two transport attendants. "Ms. Swan's room is ready."

I got up and waited outside the room with Charlie. I nodded at his unspoken question. He looked relieved. "I'll be up soon," I said as Bella was pushed out of the room. "I have to deal with Alice."

"Go ahead and tell them," she said, rasping. "Carlisle already knows."

I kissed her on the forehead when they stopped at the elevator. "I love you," I whispered in her ear.

"Love you, too," she whispered back.

I headed back out to the waiting room to find everyone but Carlisle waiting for me.

"Alice, I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have tried to take out my frustration and anger on you."

"I can take it."

"I know you can but it wasn't right. Jasper, thanks."

"No problem. You know we're all worried about Bella, right?"

"I do," I answered, rubbing the back of my neck. "It's just—I don't know how to really say this." I wish Bella was sitting next to me instead of getting settled upstairs. I pulled up my phone, the message still up, and handed it to Alice. I took a breath and braced myself the onslaught of questions. I was terrified, but after what just happened they needed to know despite my reservations. "Bella was texting me," I said when she looked over at me, confused. I wasn't sure exactly what to say, but then it was as if Bella was whispering in my ear, telling me exactly what to say. "Last night, I took her to a special place—a place I haven't been too since she left." No one asked where and I was glad. Alice knew and mostly likely told the others. "We talked about why she left. She told me how she never stopped loving me. It's going to take some time before she trusts herself again but—" I smiled before continuing "—we're back together."

"Oh, Edward," Alice said, rushing over to me and throwing her arms around me. "I told you she would one day come to her senses."

I didn't want to ruin Alice's excited mood, but I had to. "Alice, I hate to do this, but she needs to get away from Forks, from what's happening."

"What?" Alice looked pissed. "She can't leave you—well, all of us," she amended, looking around. "She just came back into our lives."

"I'm going with her. Not sure where yet. It will only be for a few weeks," I said before turning to Jasper. "I think she might ask you to get her classes started next week."

"Not a problem, bro. Anything I can do to help—I'll wait for her to ask."

"How's your Latin?"

"Rusty, but I'll be in top shape in no time."

The others were strangely silent. "What? No comment from the peanut gallery?" I asked, looking over at Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett and surprised to see them smiling.

"Nope," Emmett said. "Just glad you're happy."

"You had better get upstairs, though, or you might lose her," Rosalie said, standing and pulling Emmett up with her.

I left after Esme shooed me away. I ignored the conversation still going on about shopping trips and sleepovers.

Bella's eyes were closed when I entered the private room. I knew she was exhausted and just let her rest. I took a seat next to her and just watched her sleep. She was beautiful. No matter where life took her, I planned to be in it. I didn't need Alice to know that Bella was my future, and if it took the whole trip away, I'd convince Bella that I was her future too.

**A/N: Thanks to jennej and tds88 for their assistance in editing this chapter. Let me know what you think of this chapter.**


End file.
